


The Prince’s Tale

by AnnLin



Series: 简·普林斯 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 魔法界药店设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 83,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 一名隐姓埋名的纯血女巫开始了她在对角巷的药店学徒生活





	1. 【1】乏味的药店学徒生活

**Author's Note:**

> “我并不指望你们能真正领会那文火慢煨的大锅冒着白烟、飘出阵阵清香的美妙所在，你们不会真正懂得流入人们血管的液体，令人心荡神驰、意志迷离的那种神妙魔力……我可以教会你们怎样提高声望，酿造荣耀，甚至阻止死亡——但必须有一条，那就是你们不是我经常遇到的那种笨蛋傻瓜才行。”  
> ——《哈利波特与魔法石》
> 
> “无论生活优渥或贫穷，无论力量强大或微弱，无论身处光明或黑暗，一名王子都会勇敢地举起手中的宝剑去守护心中所爱。”
> 
> 【0】写在前面
> 
> 首先需要说明的是，这篇文的主角并不是斯内普教授，这篇文的主题也不完全是爱情。这篇文在构思之初，只是想写一个平凡女孩在对角巷药店平凡琐碎的生活；后来我想到，可以以一个旁观者的角度来写斯内普教授，所以有了这个标题；再后来主角彻底变成了女主，主题也由此变成了一个女孩的成长历程与心理变化。
> 
> 女主蛇院，纯血统，CP非教授，和教授之间也没有暗恋梗。我努力不把女主塑造成一个玛丽苏，我想让她看上去亲切一些。她有着所有人都可能有的缺点，她懦弱、甘于平庸、深谙远离是非明哲保身的道理，有着普通人的善良却也不喜欢惹麻烦，她明白事理却也时常抱怨。她遇事会像鸵鸟一样逃避，但也会勇敢地站出来保护自己爱的人。
> 
> 至于前面的药店设定，在《哈利波特与魔法石》中，有一段对药店的描述——
> 
> “随后他们光顾了一家药店，那里散发出一股臭鸡蛋和烂卷心菜叶的刺鼻气味。但药店却十分神奇，地上摆放着一桶桶黏糊糊的东西，顺墙摆着一罐罐药草、干草根和颜色鲜亮的各种粉末，天花板上挂着成捆的羽毛、成串的尖牙和毛嗲嗲的爪子。当海格向柜台后面的营业员买一份标准剂量的各种药粉时，哈利正在细看一个用独角野牛角制成的号角，每个价值二十一加隆，以及乌黑、亮闪闪的甲虫小眼珠（五纳特一勺）。”
> 
> 这与我要描写的药店形象并不一致。在我的想象中，药店应该是干净、温暖、明亮的。这一点和原著有些出入。不过大家可以认为“对角巷并不只有一家药店”或者“并不是所有的药店都是这样”，至少可以自圆其说。
> 
> 如果看到这里大家还有兴趣的话，就接着往下看吧。
> 
> 目录  
> 第一部分 药店观察笔记（1975-1981）  
>  【1】乏味的药店学徒生活  
>  【2】缓和剂  
>  【3】对角巷的八卦新闻  
>  【4】第二次药剂师资格考试  
>  【5】药店进货事宜  
>  【6】午夜抢救  
>  【7】送货上门服务  
> 第二部分 巫师印象速写（1981-1996）  
>  【8】曾经的火焰——威廉 普林斯  
>  【9】不同立场下的对与错——阿拉斯托 穆迪  
>  【10】往日恩怨——艾琳 斯内普  
>  【11】坚强的双重含义——奥古斯塔 隆巴顿  
>  【12】永失我爱——简与爱德华  
> 第三部分 魔药制作记录（1997-1998）  
>  【13】狼毒药剂  
>  【14】生死水  
>  【15】活力维持剂  
>  【16】吐真剂  
>  【17】终章：To be or not to be?   
> 后记  
> 小剧场：琼斯家的日常（欢乐向）  
> 尾声 十九年后  
> 番外 一九七零

【……在成年男女巫师取得草药学、魔药学、黑魔法防御术、魔咒学、与保护神奇生物五门考试‘良好’或以上水平的N.E.W.Ts证书后，将有资格报名第一次药剂师资格考试。通过第一次药剂师资格考试的巫师，将开始第一段在药店或医院药房的、为期两年的学徒期，以取得第二次药剂师资格考试的报名资格。——《欧洲巫师药剂师共同资格考试说明（1971年版）》】

“很多人的命运是从出生便注定的。”一个腼腆的乡下姑娘永远不会融入都市的繁华，而举止精致的贵妇也永远不会知道什么是为生活而疲于奔命。

十九岁的我，对自己能逃脱这句话的束缚而沾沾自喜——不管这种逃脱是否只是暂时的。我得意地将研钵里的水仙根磨了一遍又一遍，心想蒂凡尼今天肯定不会再因为这种琐事揪着我不放。

今天是一九七五年的八月十一日，一个平淡无奇的日子。在我起床之前对角巷照例下了场雨，鹅卵石铺就的路面带着坑坑洼洼的积水，我在药店开门前不得不给店门口的毯子施了三遍烘干咒，以防地毯下的木地板生了霉菌。

我的名字叫简，后面缀了一个现在来说无关紧要的姓氏。我连同我身边的人都很少提到它。事实上，我怀疑他们根本不知道我到底姓什么。一年前，我来到了对角巷的这家小药店，开始了我平淡忙碌的药店学徒生活，拿着勉强糊口的微薄薪水，干着足以累倒三个成年男巫的体力活。

对角巷一共有三家药店，两大一小。两家大药店挂的都是普林斯家族的名，但我从未见过他家的什么人出现在药店过；这家小药店则是属于老布朗先生的。老布朗先生早年丧妻，无儿无女，手下一共有两个店员——比我大七八岁的“药店老油条”蒂凡尼和处于药店最底层的我。

老布朗先生和蒂凡尼都是有药剂师执业资格的，只不过布朗先生年事已高，怕是已经干不了这种需要精神高度集中、手脚异常灵敏的活了，故而平时配药的活都由蒂凡尼来做。而她很无耻地以此为借口把剩下的杂活全都丢给了我。

已经被压榨了一年，我早已没了脾气，只能每天任劳任怨地搬箱子（我现在给猎场看守海格当帮手绝对绰绰有余）、给供货商写信催货（上个月光催艾草我就写断了三支羽毛笔）、每天检查储藏室里的草药是不是受潮发霉或是被虫子给咬了（蒂凡尼为此起码威胁了十次要扣我工资）、招揽顾客（这倒是这里面最轻松的活）和整理好需要运输公司配送的药剂。药店的开门时间是上午九点到下午六点，我的工作时间却是早晨七点到晚上八点。如此一来，我根本没有时间复习一年以后的第二次药剂师考试。

我想想阁楼角落已经落了一层灰的半人高的复习材料，心中倍感绝望。

窗外似乎又有落雨的声音，我见怪不怪，继续低头使劲地研磨那份早已成了细粉的水仙根，仿佛它们就是成天剥削我的蒂凡尼。一这样想，我就更有动力了。细碎的粉末在我面前逐渐幻化成蒂凡尼那张表情冷漠、一成不变的脸……

远处麻瓜教堂的钟敲了两下，终于将我从对蒂凡尼的怨念中拉出来。我抬眼看了看表，发现已经八点半了。而向来八点半卡点来的蒂凡尼，向来风雨无阻严于律己的蒂凡尼，终于在我来到这家药店的第三百九十天，留下了她从业以来的第一个污点——一直到九点药店正式开门，蒂凡尼也没出现。

而我，也从一开始的窃喜、得意，变成了后来的茫然与不安。梅林，要是真有哪个病人拿着一张圣芒戈治疗师签名的药单找我来配药，我难道要亲自动手？万一出了点什么问题，我是不是还要去阿兹卡班待上几年？我心中惶恐。

药剂师资格考试共分为三次。只有通过三次资格考试，才能正式成为药剂师，在医院或者药店给患者配药。据说在第三次药剂师考试时，考官会让我们喝下自己做的药剂。我至今没有胆量去想这场考试该如何准备。难道准备考试的开端，就是今天？

不过我们这家药店别的好处没有，地理位置却是极为优越的。这个地方好就好在极少能有人找过来。能找到这家药店的，基本上都是熟人。

我挥魔杖把研磨好的水仙根粉倒入水晶瓶的时候，挂在门上的风铃响了。我很心虚地抬头，看着门口突然出现的人，都没发现粉末已经洒了一桌子。

果真是熟人。我回了神，手脚麻利地收拾工作台上的残局，余光瞥到那个脸色苍白、头发油腻、外套滴水的男孩慢慢走向柜台。

西弗勒斯 斯内普。

老实说，我和他并没有打过什么交道，更谈不上什么好感或反感。但若真的细究起来，我和他还是有些渊源的——我并不是在这家药店或是霍格沃茨才认识他的。

“欢迎光临，请问您需要点什么？”我收拾妥当，抬头露出了一个很职业化的微笑问道。

他并没有答话，看样子也没有认出来我。这倒是让我松了一口气。但我依然保持高度警惕，微笑着看着他的目光轻扫过我身后的瓶瓶罐罐，似乎是把我的微笑和那句“欢迎光临”都当成了空气。

如此想着，我心中稍稍不悦。虽然我并不希望他认出来我到底是谁，但我也并不希望自己被当成空气——尤其是被这样一个邋邋遢遢、形象不佳的人当做空气。

“请问您需要点什么？”我加重了语气，其中的意味不难猜测。

但我语气中的某些东西似乎微微刺痛了他。此刻的他，像一只受伤的、敏感的小兽，却又要摆出一副毫不在意的样子来掩饰伤口。我看到他没有放进口袋的左手不自觉地握成了拳——我已经能大致猜到是怎样一回事，便又觉得有些后悔。

他深不可测的黑眼睛飞快地掠过我，和我的目光仅仅触碰了一瞬，就有些狼狈地移开。

“我来买缓和剂。”他机械地说，目光转移到了地毯上的一个破洞——那是某次我不慎把巴波块茎脓水洒出来腐蚀掉的。

缓和剂……需要药剂师配制……处方药？

“你有治疗师开具的药单吗？”我直截了当地问。缓和剂是处方药，没有药单不能购买。

“没有。”过了几秒，他才开口。

“那就请你下次过来的时候带来治疗师的药单，圣芒戈就在——”

“我知道，但是——”他抬眼看我，在那几秒钟，我突然明白过来他为什么欲言又止，以及他欲言又止的是什么。

但凡是和魔法界还有点联系的巫师，都会被强制性地缴纳一份医疗保险。有了这份保险，就可以在全英范围内免费就医。而不需要这种保险的只有两种人——要么是自己有家庭治疗师不用去圣芒戈，要么是已经彻底脱离魔法界。

需要缓和剂的那个人，大概就属于后者。

想至此处，我心里不自觉地多了几分同情。但我很小心地不把这种名为“同情”的情绪表露出来。

“没有药单真不行，”我叹了口气，决定把全部的实情都告诉他，“况且今天我们药店的药剂师不在，就算你有药单也拿不到药。”我干巴巴地说。

“你不是药剂师，所以没法配药？”他眼神闪烁。难道是嘲讽？

“对，”我大方地承认，我现在已经学会了心平气和地面对一切，“这是规定。”

他脸上嘲讽的意味更浓了。我想，他身为一个斯莱特林一定对“规定”这种东西不屑极了。我依旧端着一张笑脸面对着他的嘲讽，只不过脸颊逐渐僵硬。

“这是五年级的内容。”他轻蔑地说，眼神不再躲闪，倒有些居高临下的意味。

我耸耸肩，并不介意自己被别人小瞧。

“我没上过霍格沃茨，”我说起谎话来面不改色，很开心地看着他露出微微惊讶的神情，“你行你自己做啊。”我笑眯眯地转身，麻利地从柜子里拿出各种药品。

“月长石粉、嚏根草糖浆、姜根、颠茄精、毛果芸香、雏菊根、金印草根……”我最终递给他一个印有“布朗药店”标志的纸袋，“一共两个西可八个纳特，你自己拿回去做吧。”

他又盯着我看了几秒，似乎并没看出什么破绽。“月长石粉和颠茄精不是也需要药单吗？”他冷冷地问。

“少剂量、低纯度的限制性草药可以不需要药单，”我流利地答道，“而大剂量、高纯度的非限制性草药同样需要治疗师开具的药单。”

他似乎没想到药店还有这种规定，将手伸进那件破旧的、不合身的大衣口袋深处，掏出来一把零碎的硬币，数出来两个西可八个纳特放到玻璃盘中，抓起纸袋，转身冲出药店。也许是他走的太匆忙，门口的风铃叮叮当当地响了好一阵子。还未等我将所有的硬币都放进抽屉，他的背影就已经消失在了重重雨帘之中。

我不以为然地笑笑，伸手从口袋里又拿出了五个西可放进抽屉里。

我只是欺负他算术没有我好而已，并无他意。


	2. 【2】缓和剂

【……只有持有药剂师执业资格或治疗师执业资格的巫师，才在承认其执业资格的国家或地区拥有制作药剂并有偿出售的资格。——《英国巫师药剂师从业准则（第二十一次修订版）》】

蒂凡尼一连失踪了三天。直到八月十四日中午，她才重新出现在药店门口，身后还跟着三个抱着大纸箱的年轻人。

此时，我正在享用自己新配的花草茶和刚出炉的奶酪小圆饼。我看蒂凡尼来势汹汹，一不小心被小圆饼呛住，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

听见我的咳嗽声，蒂凡尼似乎才想起来药店里还有一个人的存在。只见她掏出魔杖指向我，我的心一下子提了起来，大脑飞速旋转起来，盘算着自己到底又做错了什么。

也许她发现我给斯内普的月长石粉和颠茄精稍稍多了些？也许她发现我忘记给她那盆宝贝花浇水了？也许她发现我这几天都没去打扫地下的储藏室？

我眼前逐渐模糊起来，最后只有一个念头在我脑中不断盘旋——

她大概是要除掉我。

明天《预言家日报》的头条一定是“年轻女店员药店遇害，是否与神秘人有关？”；接着是魔法部官员的声明，声称事件还在调查中；然后是某个特约记者的独特见解与犀利批判；再然后是遇害者家属的全面曝光……

我甚至已经想象出浩浩荡荡的一群人站在我的墓碑前或悲或喜的情景。不知道会不会有人记得要在我墓碑前放上我最喜欢的百合花。

事实证明，不管是巫师还是麻瓜，在濒临死亡的时候思想都会疯狂地旋转。

“安咳消。”隐隐约约间，我听到蒂凡尼平静冷淡的声音。我的气管顿时通畅起来，新鲜的空气终于顺利地涌入我的每一个肺泡。

蒂凡尼高傲地转身，继续指挥那几个人将纸箱子搬进来、整齐地码在角落。我看着她盛气凌人的样子，一时间不知道是不是该庆幸自己还安然无恙。

等到药店里只剩下我与蒂凡尼两人，我才泪眼婆娑地问道：“这些纸箱是干什么的？”

“把纸箱里的东西摆在货架上，”蒂凡尼直接命令道，“这上面的东西都要背熟。”她将一本系着紫色缎带的小册子扔在桌子上，险些撞飞我的茶杯。

这个茶杯我已经用了十几年，碎了三次又“恢复如初”了三次。在上一次施咒时这个咒语的效力就大不如从前了。我不知道下一次再摔碎了这个咒语是否还有效。

“知道了。”我赶紧护住我的宝贝茶杯，冲着她走进工作间的背影比划了一个鬼脸。

大名鼎鼎的蝴蝶夫人牌护肤品就是以这样的方式进驻了我们这家小药店。我装模作样地画了张海报贴在门口，没想到来药店的人竟然日渐多起来。

提起药店，你想到的可能只是咳嗽药水，或是狮子鱼脊骨粉这种配置魔药的常见原料，其实不然。实际上，我们还可以担负起诊所和化妆品店的一部分职责。所以，护肤品出现在药店最显眼的位置也不无道理。

只不过这样一来，顾客的重心就变成了叽叽喳喳的女孩子，这倒是让我十分头疼。好在九月一号霍格沃茨就重新开学，相当一部分女孩子就会被收回学校。左右不过再忍上两周，两周以后我就可以重新清静清静了。

我从未像现在这样如此期盼着九月一号的到来，真是风水轮流转。

八月二十一日的对角巷终于迎来了一个晴朗的早上。我向来喜欢这种晴空万里的好天气，就连打扫见不到阳光的储藏室时也忍不住哼着小曲。

八点五十八，我懒懒地坐在柜台后，椅子上系着我最喜欢的田园风软垫，面前摆着一杯冒着热气的花草茶和一本打开的药典。我惆怅地扫了一眼药典，发现昨天刚刚复习完“矿石的药用价值”这一章节。

麻瓜教堂的钟开始准点报时，我挥挥魔杖，将门上挂牌的字调成了“营业中”。这个变形咒我已经用的很熟练了，究其原因，只是我吝啬从柜台到门口再到柜台的这一小段路罢了。

可我没想到，有人今天竟然卡着点出现在了药店门口。

“欢迎光临，请问您需要点什么？”一成不变的微笑、一成不变的“欢迎光临”，以及一成不变的、只属于西弗勒斯 斯内普的油腻腻的黑发。

他冷漠地走向柜台，我觉得我周围的空气骤然下降了好几度。

“我想用这瓶药剂换月长石粉。”他从口袋里掏出一个瓶底有一道长裂纹的水晶瓶放在柜台上，冷淡的表情和蒂凡尼有的一拼。而我向来最讨厌的就是蒂凡尼那张表情万年不变的冷脸。

我扫了一眼水晶瓶中泛起银白色烟雾的药剂，很直截了当地告诉他：“我们药店不做这种生意。”我有些开心、有些得意、有些自责、有些愧疚地看着他像是受到某种侮辱一般，不知该拿起水晶瓶直接走人，还是和我理论一番。

过了几秒，我有些后悔自己武断地说出那句话。他毕竟还是个孩子。我像上次那样把他糊弄过去不是很好吗？我欲要张口，突然听见身后传来一个冷漠的女声。

“给我看看。”蒂凡尼命令道，我条件反射似地将那个水晶瓶毕恭毕敬地递上去，心里却恨不得给她施个恶咒。

西弗勒斯看见我低眉顺目的模样，又露出了我熟悉的嘲讽神情。这让我的心里忍不住有些窝火。

蒂凡尼接过水晶瓶，细细观察了药剂的颜色，又拧开瓶塞扇闻了几下。“近乎完美。”她最终说出了这样一句话，令我十分惊讶。

紧接着惊讶的便是愤愤不平。想我在这里工作了一年多，兢兢业业，不迟到不早退，被她像个家养小精灵一样使唤，也从来没得到过一句这么高的评价。而西弗勒斯仅仅凭着一瓶不知从哪里冒出来的药剂便获得了蒂凡尼的另眼相待。我觉得委屈，而这种情绪在过去一年中鲜少出现。

“跟我来。”她简短地说，拿着那瓶药剂走进走廊。我知道那走廊是通向蒂凡尼的工作室的。蒂凡尼平时都是在那里鼓捣她的药剂，从来不让人进去。我刚来的时候不知道，想进去打扫卫生，结果被她臭骂了一顿。

西弗勒斯经过我时看了我一眼。他的眼神里有什么？嘲讽、得意？我背过身去收拾柜台，闭着眼睛也能想象出他脸上的表情。

算了，大概有才华的人都是这样一幅对人爱答不理的样子吧。我只得如此安慰自己。

在这种情形下，我几乎是很高兴看到两个叽叽喳喳的姑娘推开门。门上的风铃欢快地叮叮作响。她们周围洋溢着的热情与阳光似乎也能将我感染，就像是今天难得一见的好天气。

“欢迎光临，请问你们需要点什么？”我微笑着说。

“我们来看看‘蝴蝶夫人’。”胖乎乎的金发姑娘说道。

不用她说我也知道。这些漂亮的年轻姑娘是绝对不会对蝴蝶夫人牌护肤品以外的东西感兴趣的，例如冒着各色蒸汽的药剂和散发着各种味道的魔药原材料。

我继续维持着脸上的笑容，心里却有些悲哀地想到，自己大概已经不算是个年轻姑娘了。

出乎我的意料，和那位金发女孩一同走进来的红发女孩却撇下同伴走到我这边来。

“劳驾，狮子鱼脊骨粉、颠茄精、荨麻、椒薄荷、两耳草……”她一边报出了长长的一串草药名，一边很贴心地递给我一张用绿色墨水书写的便签，“标准剂量——两份。”她想了想又补加道。

我接过那张便签，瞧着她显眼的红色长发和绿色眼睛，终于想起来了她是谁。

格兰芬多的莉莉 伊万斯，擅长魔药，是斯拉霍格恩教授的宠儿。我敢说等她毕业的时候，那位体态臃肿的魔药课教授一定会问她要签名照片的。

“好的，请您稍候。”我语气欢快地说，转身去柜子中搜寻起来。

这些原材料最近消耗得出奇的快。我算了算账目，发现并没有什么出入，也就理所应当地认为是因为学生们都来补充他们的原料箱。这种情况在去年并没有发生，我想是因为去年并没有那些闪闪发亮的蝴蝶夫人牌护肤品吧。

最终，我将一个沉重的纸袋递给莉莉，而她身旁的金发姑娘什么也没有买，还在恋恋不舍地盯着那些价格不菲的化妆品。

我恍然大悟，佩服起来蒂凡尼的营销手段。原来那些摆在那里的昂贵化妆品只是招来顾客的幌子，原来我的业绩还是要靠那些利润微薄的草药和药剂来积攒。

不过若是每个人都像莉莉 伊万斯一样勤奋好学、连原材料都一买买双份的，那我每月的奖金也就有指望了。

她身旁的金发姑娘似乎也注意到她买了双份的原材料了。“你怎么买了这么多？还买了双份？”她疑惑道。

“那一份我帮西弗买的。”莉莉笑吟吟地说，我心中微微一动。

“我和你说了多少遍了，离那个斯内普远一点，”金发姑娘突然生气起来，吓了我一跳，“你还没有看清楚他是一个什么样的人吗？莉莉，你是格兰芬多的级长，是全校最受欢迎的女孩之一，而斯内普呢？他只是个令人讨厌的斯莱特林而已。我真的不明白你到底是怎么想的……”她滔滔不绝地说下去。

我很佩服金发女孩可以把一个人的缺点分析得如此透彻，也同样佩服莉莉 伊万斯可以在好友如此苦口婆心的劝说下还能无动于衷。

“他是我的朋友，玛丽。我的朋友，”她坚定不移地强调道，“我想我自己会分辨是非。”她倔强地说着，将数好的硬币放到柜台上的玻璃盘中。

一串脆响。一共十六个西可二十二个纳特。

我面带微笑，直至她们带着那种可怕的、窒息般的沉默走出药店。在她们踏出店门的那一刻，我的脸骤然垮下来。

微笑有时并不是情感的表达，而只是一种职业需要。可一旦某种事物的含义变得丰富起来，人反倒会怀念起最初的纯粹。

终于又清静了，我懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，瘫在了柜台后系着软垫的椅子上，将那本药典拖过来，准备趁着没人的时候再把昨天的章节重新看一遍。

希望梅林看在我如此尽心尽力复习的份上保佑我一次通过第二次药剂师考试。

在我端起温热的茶杯时，我听见身后的地板传来了十分细微的声响。我转身去看，发现西弗勒斯正站在光线昏暗的走廊里，脸色苍白，身上黑色的长袍几乎要与四周融为一体。

我并不知道他已经在那里站了多久，刚才的对话又听见了多少。他站在那里一动不动，就像是一株在黑暗中生长的植物。

我想，他和莉莉 伊万斯大概是朋友。换做是谁听朋友的朋友这样说自己，都会不开心吧？

他就站在那里，一言不发；我静静地望着他，也一言不发。

他的目光空洞无力，似乎落在了很远的地方。也许是很久远的、恣意欢畅的过去；又或许是两人的将来——两人注定要分道扬镳的将来。

我想我并不能很真切地体会到他心里的悲伤。实际上，当二十多年后所有的真相都公诸于世、当年无论多么深藏人心的隐秘都重见天日之时，我也并不能完全体会那种悲伤且压抑、愤恨且不甘的情感。

因为我不曾是西弗勒斯 斯内普，不曾经历过他的际遇，也无从体会他的沉浮、他的挣扎、他的信仰与他深沉的爱。

而在一九七五年，在那个一切都刚刚开始的年代，十九岁的我只是聪明地选择了一言不发然后若无其事地转回来，为他保留了最后的体面与宁静。

我想他并不希望在这种时刻被人打扰。我并不指望他能理解我的善意，可我也不希望自己成为让别人讨厌的人。

今天的花草茶味道不错，看来减轻薄荷的剂量是正确的。我品尝着自己已经改良了一个月配方的花草茶，心中小小地得意了一下。

“把那张便签给我。”一个冰冷冷的声音在我耳后冒出来，像是墓地里突然出现的鬼魂。

我打了个寒颤，吓得一下子从椅子上跳起来。手中的杯子摔在地上，刚刚还让我引以为豪的花草茶洒了一地。好极了，待会蒂凡尼又有了一个让我清理地毯的理由。

我目瞪口呆地看着一声不响出现在我身后的西弗勒斯 斯内普，而我用了十几年的茶杯刚刚第四次被摔成碎片。

“抱歉，”西弗勒斯不带一丝感情地说，我并没有从中听出来一点抱歉的意味，“你能不能把刚才——”

“你出去。”我面无表情地说。我已经很久没有用过这种口气和别人说话了。

“我只要那张——”

“你给我出去！”我怒气冲冲地吼道。

他看向我的目光透着怨毒与不甘，但我突如其来的怒气好像起到了一定的震慑作用。他飞快地收回目光，拿着手中的包裹最终选择了离开。

在店门合上的最后一刻，我抓起魔杖一挥。带着莉莉 伊万斯绿色字迹的便签像是活起来了一般，顺着门缝嗖地飞出去，停留在西弗勒斯 斯内普的面前。

我并不想看他露出什么感激的表情，我觉得他那张脸永远也露不出什么让我看着顺眼的表情。我跪在碎瓷片旁边，没有用魔杖——我不知道这种麻瓜的方式是不是能显得更真诚一点——将那些瓷片一点一点地拾起来。

看见铺在桌子上的碎瓷片，我说不清楚心中的感受。也许在我一年前做出选择的那一刻开始，过去的那十八年就真的成了过去，再也回不去了。既然已经成了过去，那我还守着过去的种种干什么呢？

我犹豫了很久，最终收起魔杖。我找出一条旧的丝绸手帕将那些碎片小心地包起来。在我打上最后一个死结后，我瞧见手帕一角用银线绣着的花体字母——

J.P

看着那两个字母，我轻轻地笑起来。这年头，谁没有段或荒唐可笑或伤痕累累的过去？

我望着窗外依旧灿烂的阳光，再次哼起了早晨的调子，只是早已没了当时的好心情。


	3. 【3】对角巷的八卦新闻

【所有在对角巷经营的店铺都必须获得魔法部颁发的店铺经营许可证。对角巷的工作员工必须进行员工登记，对角巷的居民必须进行常住人口登记。由对角巷员工和居民共同选举出的对角巷交易委员会将对对角巷的日常事务进行管理。——《1891年魔法部出台的对角巷管理办法 第三条》】

八月的最后一周并没有我想象中的那么难熬。待到九月一号一开学，对角巷一下子冷清起来，我却突然有些怀念暑假时这里的热闹。

其实很多时候，很多事情都无关喜欢、无关好坏，只是是否合适、是否习惯。

人是一种社会动物，总是耐不住寂寞、想要抱团取暖的。热闹的暑假结束，可对角巷绝对不会就此冷清沉寂下去。

也许你听过这样一句话，叫做“八卦之火，可以燎原”。

于是在九月份，一场年度大戏拉开帷幕，其精彩程度不亚于霍格沃茨的魁地奇决赛，其重要程度不亚于霍格沃茨的学院杯对决。对于我来说，今年和去年总归是有些区别的。去年的这个时候，我刚来对角巷没多久，也没什么认识的人；可是现在，一年多的时间已经过去了，大家也自认为把我的底细摸得差不多了。于是，对角巷九百三十一号布朗药店的简小姐终于在对角巷广大群众热衷的征婚兼交友市场隆重上市了。

现在想来，这件事情的开端有点好笑。

九月十七那日，八点刚过便有人来敲药店的门。我穿着晨衣极不情愿地从温暖的阁楼走下来，看到门外站了三位穿戴整齐的巫师。

我看到他们胸前别的徽章，一下子清醒起来——是对角巷交易委员会的人。

没错，的确是有一个对角巷交易委员会的。从邻里纠纷，到日常巡逻，再到货物的进出，这个委员会都有参与。对角巷能井井有序、繁盛数年，也不乏他们的功劳。

我打开店门，风铃叮叮地响，一阵冷风灌了进来。我忍不住打了个喷嚏。

“请问阁下是简 梅尔小姐吗？”看着最年长的男巫问道。

“是的。”我点头道。

“我们正在进行对角巷常住人口登记，希望你配合我们调查。”男巫严肃地说。

我直愣愣地点头，侧着身子，让他们赶紧都进店来，免得我还要站在门口受冻。

“姓名？”一个卷头发的中年女巫推推眼镜，开口问道。

我被冻得一时间没有反应过来。“姓名？”她提高了声音，再次问道。

“简 梅尔。”我搓着手回道。

“年龄？”

“十九岁。”

“学历？”

“第一次药剂师资格考试。”

“家庭状况？”

我微愣，茫然地看着他们，气氛一时间有些尴尬。过了一秒钟，我终于反应过来他们在问什么，于是板着一张冻僵的脸说：“未婚，未婚——无子。”我十分诚实地说了全部的实话，不想那位年轻的女巫竟然笑起来。

中年女巫又大概问了五六个问题。待我将这些问题半真半假地回答完之后，她递给我了一张填好的表格，让我签个字。

我大致扫了一眼，便拿起羽毛笔签了名。送走了他们三位后，我连着打了好几个喷嚏。我晕晕乎乎地走上阁楼，觉得身上冷极了。我想着被子还有些余热，重新钻进去大概能暖和些，便神志不清地重新倒在了床上。

我躺在床上，头难受的厉害，意识时而清醒，时而模糊。有时我感觉到有人在给我喂药，有时又感觉自己依然处在那些纠缠不清的往事之间。

再次睁开眼，已经是傍晚了。我看见炉子上生了火，坩埚里正在熬着药剂。而站在坩埚后的人，却是那个一年来处处找我麻烦的蒂凡尼。

看来，蒂凡尼还没有狠心到让我自生自灭的地步。我心里对她的讨厌不自觉地减轻了几分。她见我醒了，脸上也没露出什么特别的情绪，又低头去配药了。

就在我已经不指望她能对我说话的时候，她突然开口道：“药店已经歇业三天了。”

我没什么说话的兴致，只是淡淡地应了一声，却突然觉出一丝不对劲。

“啊？我昨天不是还——”

“那已经是大前天的事情了。”蒂凡尼说道，我终于明白过来。原来我已经躺在床上睡了三天了。

“可是我不在，药店就要关门吗？”我有些生气地说，“你好歹也是个药剂师嘛！”

“说的不错，”蒂凡尼居然点头了，“没有你，药店就是要关门。”

“可是老布朗先生——”

“他不会知道的，”蒂凡尼居然如此说道，“所以，快点好起来。”

过了两秒钟，我才从她说的那句话中察觉出一丝不同。梅林的三角短裤啊……我居然能在有生之年听到蒂凡尼 黑尔说一句关心我的话！

人真的是很奇怪的动物。我们以冷漠的面孔面对家人与朋友的给予，认为那是理所应当，可转身却对着那个给你一小块面包的陌生人流下激动的热泪。十九岁的我还不懂得这个道理，只是肆意挥霍着最珍贵的感情，奋不顾身地去追寻我认为重要的东西。

在这时，蒂凡尼冰冷的声音打断了我心中泛起的阵阵激动与喜悦。

“对了，有件事我想你需要知道，”蒂凡尼在走到楼梯口时突然转身看向我，“现在全对角巷都知道布朗药店有位未婚无子的简 梅尔小姐了。”

蒂凡尼应该是领悟到了语不惊人死不休的真谛。我听到她的这句话，眼前一黑，又一头栽倒在床上，过了半天才缓过来。

第二日，我像做贼似地悄悄找到隔壁银器店的安娜。圆脸姑娘见我便说：“早啊，简！你现在好些了吗？你前几天病着，有件事情大概还不知道，现在对角巷——”

“我知道，”我没好气地说，“布朗药店有位未婚无子的简 梅尔小姐。可问题是，大家都是怎么知道的？”我急切地问道，迫不及待地想要找到那个罪魁祸首。

安娜惊诧地看着我。“你不知道交易委员会有一个成员开了个婚姻介绍所吗？”她突然严肃起来，“你该不会是签字的时候没仔细看那些条款吧？”她用一种无可救药的眼神看着我。

我呆呆地看着她叹气，绞尽脑汁地想着那天早上发生的事情，却连半个字也想不起来了。

圆脸姑娘数落了我一番，我在一旁虚心受教，却很心虚地不敢接受她的建议去找委员会的那些人理论一番。

“你呀！平时糊里糊涂的，遇到事就像个鸵鸟一样躲起来！”安娜毫不客气地指出。

有那么一瞬间——仅仅是一瞬间，我感到一丝愠怒。可紧接着，我的理智告诉我，她说的都是对的。不论是以前的我还是现在的我，都是一只一遇到事情就狼狈躲藏的鸵鸟。

“你说的没错，我就是一只鸵鸟，”我说，“现在，我要继续回去做我的鸵鸟了。”我不想伤害安娜的一番好心，便回了她一个笑容，只是那笑容略带苦涩。

我活了十九年，别的本事没有，当鸵鸟的本事还是有的。我从不在乎那些风言风语如何说，也从不会让那些风言风语伤害到自己。你可以说这是特立独行，也可以说这是自欺欺人。可不管你说的有多么难听，我都不会在乎。

十二月，我从非凡药剂师协会的月刊上撕下来了第二次药剂师资格考试的报名表。我选了支最喜欢的羽毛笔，将表格填写完整。在九日那天早晨，我去了趟邮局，付了四个纳特，把这封报名信寄出去了。

选这个日子是有原因的。那天是我的二十岁生日。我总是坚信生日那天会有好运，尽管在过去的二十年中从未应验。

可在我寄出的那份报名表格中，我的生日填的却是一月一日。在这里，我可以很诚实地告诉你，那份报名表格中除了住址、参加第一次药剂师考试的信息和“简”这个名字以外，其余全都是凭空编造的谎话。

亲爱的读者们，我还可以告诉你们，在一九七四年六月三十日之前，这个世界上并没有一个叫简 梅尔的、出生在一九五六年一月一日的女孩。

我看着邮局营业员收走那封信，心中默默为我的第二次药剂师资格考试祈祷着。在我第十次在心中默念梅林的时候，外面突然发出一声巨大的爆炸声。

我的脑子在这时一片空白。我呆滞地看着地面颤抖，橱窗的玻璃像油漆一样片片掉落，街上浓烟滚滚，到处都是奔跑尖叫的男女巫师。

我呆在原地，不太清楚发生了什么，直到有一个人拽起我的手臂。

“愣着干什么，赶紧跑啊！”他吼道。我猛地回过神来，跟着那人跌跌撞撞地跑出了邮局。

街上的情况并不太好。到处都是飞梭的咒语，随便一道就可以造成一道致命伤。迟钝如我，也终于反应过来发生了什么。看来，那个天天叫嚷着纯血统至上的食死徒团伙终于想要闹出点动静来了。

很难想象，我居然在这种情况下冷静下来了。

“跟我走。”我猫着腰掏出魔杖，凭着对于对角巷的熟悉，快速筛选出一条逃出对角巷的路线。跟在我身后的人并没有提出什么异议。

或许真的是生日那天的好运，这一路上我们一直是有惊无险。半个小时后，我们溜到了一家麻瓜超市的后门。警戒解除。

我用手扶着墙，大口大口地喘着气。和我一同逃出来的人情况比我好点有期限。等我喘匀了气，突然想起来还不知道那人长什么模样。

我们几乎是心意相通地同时看向了对方的脸，又在下一秒同时将手伸向了口袋里的魔杖。我瞧着我们两人之间剑拔弩张的气氛，忍不住笑起来，笑着笑着竟咳嗽起来。

我万万没想到，和我一同逃出来的竟然是比我大两级的爱德华 琼斯。只不过他在明亮的格兰芬多，我在深受他们诟病的斯莱特林。

“在这种情形下碰到你，应该不是巧合吧。”他警惕地看着我，神情严肃。

我知道他是什么意思，却笑眯眯地点头，然后好笑地看着他将魔杖攥得更紧了。我倒是挺担心他把魔杖给掰断了的。

“我听说你毕业以后通过了傲罗的面试，”我的语气十分轻松，“所以你是想把我带回部里？”

“必要的情况下。”他没有否认。我承认，我听到他这么说，心里多多少少还是失落的。

“不过恐怕你抓了我也没有什么用，”我坦然道，“因为我什么也不知道。”

爱德华狐疑地看着我。“你没有在替神秘人做事？”他挑眉。

“不是所有的斯莱特林都是食死徒，也不是所有的纯血统都相信他们那套纯血理论，”我微笑着说，“我今天去邮局是去寄第二次药剂师资格考试的报名表，不是去搞什么突然袭击。还有，我现在的名字是简 梅尔，在布朗药店当学徒。”

他微张着嘴，过了很久都没吐出来一个字。我伸手在他眼前晃了晃，他才回过神来。

“怎么样？是不是觉得我能有这样的先进理念十分了不起？”我得意洋洋地问道。

“我只是在想……”他的嘴角抽搐了几下，“原来那个大名鼎鼎的简 梅尔就是你。”

我真感谢他用“大名鼎鼎”这样的词来形容我。

人生真是场奇妙的冒险。若是你在几年前告诉我我会和格兰芬多的爱德华 琼斯成为朋友，我只会觉得你是被夜骐踢了脑袋自己还没发现。

可是在这个冰冷喧闹的十二月，我竟然能和他坐在一家麻瓜的餐馆心平气和地一起吃饭聊天，仿佛是多年未见的老友一般。

餐桌上摆着装饰用的蜡烛。烛火晃动跳跃，飘忽不定，将爱德华 琼斯的脸映得或明或暗。不得不承认，他看上去还是有几分帅气的。

我在他有意无意地透露下知道了他的一些近况。他现在也在对角巷工作，掩护身份是魁地奇精品店的店员。果然，这家伙连选个掩护身份都要和魁地奇沾点边。而在他说到他现在的名字是“艾迪 怀特”的时候，我差点没被柚子茶呛到。

看来改名换姓在现在是件很时髦的事情。

“现在该你说了，”爱德华的褐色眼睛紧紧盯着我，“据我们掌握的情报，你现在应该躺在床上养病才对。”

我的心脏狂跳不止。现在能让我如此紧张的也就只有去年发生的那件事了。

“这件事牵扯到很多人，”我低头摆弄着玻璃杯里的冰块，“我不能给你一个明确的答案。但我可以告诉你的是，我确实在准备药剂师考试而不是在替神秘人做事，信不信由你。”

也就是从那天开始，爱德华盯上了我。我知道我这个人在他那里没什么信誉可言。当年还在霍格沃茨的时候，他是格兰芬多七年级的男学生会主席，我是斯莱特林五年级的级长。不知是怎么回事我在夜间巡逻时和他分到了一组。我当时在他身上搞过几次恶作剧，把他折腾得很惨，还把自己摘得干干净净的。我敢说，自从那时他就对我印象深刻、怀恨在心了。

我并不太介意他天天有事没事跑来药店盯着我，可当周围店铺的店员们都以为他在向我献殷勤的时候，我的心里就不那么舒服了。

你一定听说过这样一句话，叫做“八卦之火，可以燎原”。

我的整个冬天都是在这句话中度过的，而我的忍耐终于在二月份的某一天到达了极限。

二月十四日情人节那天，爱德华大摇大摆地带了一大束玫瑰到了药店。在我接过玫瑰的那一刻，要说一点激动也没有那是假的。人嘛，向来都是感性与理性并存。

我的感性促使我接过那一大束玫瑰，甚至纵容我沉浸在这样甜蜜的氛围里一小会儿。而我的理性则促使我问出了这样一句话——

“你是因为要更名正言顺地盯着我才会送我花的，对吗？”

他很赞赏地点头，而我心中的无名之火越窜越高。

“那我教你一个更名正言顺的理由好不好？”我语气十分温柔，爱德华看上去受宠若惊，似乎将这归功于那束玫瑰花——事实也的确如此，“你的准女友生气了，你现在必须要想方设法地讨好她。”我声音越来越高，最后几乎是咆哮着说完了这句话。

下一秒，爱德华和他那一大捧玫瑰花在众目睽睽之下一齐被我丢到了门外。我站在店内，怒气冲冲地捏着魔杖，一气之下把门牌改成了“歇业”。

那一刻，一种无法言说的疲惫感突然涌上心头。我并不知道自己为何会这么生气，也不知道自己在指望他说出来点别的什么。难道让爱德华 琼斯和我说他喜欢我？

我想我一定是疯了才会有这种想法。


	4. 【4】第二次药剂师资格考试

【……欧洲巫师药剂师共同资格考试共分为三次。根据在今年在奥地利萨尔茨堡举行的第一百五十九届欧洲共同药剂师联合会议通过的最新条例，自1976年6月1日起，第一次与第二次资格考试的时间间隔不得超过三十个月，第二次与第三次资格考试的时间间隔不得超过十八个月，第一个和第三次资格考试的时间间隔不得超过四十二个月，否则将失去考试的报名资格。——《欧洲巫师药剂师共同资格考试说明（1976年版）》】

我和爱德华之间的矛盾并没有持续太久。这场没有硝烟的战争最终以爱德华在弗洛林 福斯科冰激凌店给我买了半个月的超大份“热带缤纷冰激凌”而告终。

据说那半个月的冰激凌花了他小半个月的工资。我知道他指的肯定是他在魁地奇精品店的工资而不是魔法部的那份。我倒是很羡慕他干一个人的活可以领两个人的工资，不像我干三个人的活领一个人的工资。

可这世上没有什么东西是白来的。不用他说我也知道，魔法部支付给他很高的薪资是要让他去卖命。所以我也仅仅是停留在“羡慕”而已。

我和爱德华都用了将近半年的时间去重新认识对方，从最初的互相怀疑与隐瞒，到后来的相互依靠。我也终于知道，原来这个世界上真的有一种人可以为了信仰而活，爱德华 琼斯就是。我暗暗称奇，望尘莫及。

自从他确定我不会对他见死不救以后，就在药店打烊后隔三差五地往我阁楼上的小窝里跑。我想他大概没有弄清楚药剂师和治疗师之间的区别。像感冒这样的小病确实在我们的职责范围之内，可像他这样隔三差五就中几个疑难咒语还可怜巴巴地指望着我……我还真有些招架不住。

我从来没有问过他身上的那些伤口都是怎么来的，他也从来没有说过。我并不觉得他对我有多信任。我敢说，如果我在他的伤口上动半点手脚，第二天他就充足的理由把我带到部里去审问。

想要做一个不迷恋纯血统的斯莱特林可真难，我忍不住感叹。我想，这种世俗的偏见也是导致斯莱特林集体沦陷的原因之一。可我也不得不承认，每一种偏见都不是空穴来风且不无道理，最终能逃出这种偏见的斯莱特林也不过寥寥数人。现在谁也说不清楚，到底是偏见造成了结果，还是结果造成了偏见。

其实哪里有什么对与错，不过是立场不同罢了。

二十岁的我虽然对政治毫无兴趣，却有着与生俱来的灵敏政治嗅觉。我没有爱德华那么高尚无私，更不想做什么拯救巫师界的英雄。我和大多数人一样，只想过平凡快乐的生活，什么出人头地、垂名千古更是和我半点关系都没有。

我的志向，是当一名药剂师。我觉得在药店给别人配一辈子药也是件挺有意义的事情。最重要的是，这份工作清闲、自由，不会被人打扰。

一九七六年七月份，我在追求理想的道路上遇到了第一个麻烦，且还是个不小的麻烦。我知道第二次药剂师资格考试越来越近，可我依然没有收到巫师考试管理局寄出的考试证件。我写了封信询问，在一周后收到了他们的回信。

亲爱的梅尔小姐：  
我们并未在截止日期前收到你的报名表格。在此，我们很遗憾地通知你，你不能参加今年八月份的第二次药剂师资格考试。第二次药剂师资格考试将于半年后再次举行，报名窗口已经开放。但请注意，参加第二次药剂师资格考试和第一次药剂师资格考试之间的时间间隔不能超过三十个月，否则，你将会失去第二次药剂师资格考试的报名资格。  
顺致问候。  
你忠实的  
茱莉亚 泽勒  
巫师考试管理局

“去你妈的三十个月！”我将那封信揉成一个纸团，随手扔了出去。就在这时，挂在门上的风铃响了，有人推门走进来。

那个纸团在地上滚了几圈，刚好落在来者的脚边。

说实话，我并不太想在这种时候碰到西弗勒斯 斯内普。不瞒你说，我是个有点迷信的人。自从上次他吓得我把茶杯打碎以后，我就萌生出一种“遇到他准没好事”的想法。可我毕竟还能算得上是个有点宽容、有点理智、有点责任心的人。于是，我竭尽全力收敛住负面情绪，露出一个和刚才扔纸团形象判若两人的微笑：“欢迎光临！请问您需要点什么？”

一年未见，西弗勒斯比我记忆中长高了一截。不过这样一来，他身上破旧的衣服就显得更滑稽更不合身了。我没有露出惊讶的神情，甚至连同情都没有表现出来。我想比起别人的同情与帮助，他更加需要的是平等对待。

我突然想起来红发的莉莉 伊万斯和她说过的话。当局者迷。我不知道她明不明白这一点。

“我来找蒂凡尼 黑尔。”他简短地说，看也不看地迈过地上的纸团，冲着那条昏暗的走廊走去。

我不以为然地耸耸肩，早就习惯了看顾客的脸色——药剂师可不仅是个靠专业吃饭的工作。我不在意自己的微笑与热情成为毫无关系的背景，更不关心他为什么要来找蒂凡尼。我端起爱德华送我的青色茶杯，轻品了一口今天的花草茶。

味道不错，看来我又可以在本子上记录一个新的配方了。不知不觉间，我已在对角巷工作了两年的时间，连花草茶的配方都已经攒到第二十个了。

我拿起羽毛笔沾了沾墨水，回忆起今天早上配茶的原料，然后提笔写道：

Rp.   
Fructuum Cynosbati  
Florum Malvae  
Foliorum Rubi fructicosi  
Foliorum Rubi Idaei  
M. f. spec

还未等我将剂量也写上，风铃便叮叮地响了。我放下羽毛笔，将墨迹未干的绸面小本推到一边，起身微笑道：“欢迎光临，请问您需要点什么？”

这次的莉莉 伊万斯是独自前来。她也比去年长高了，但和西弗勒斯的情况正好相反，她更加光彩照人了。

她照例一边报着药名，一边递给我一张绿色字迹的便签。

“还是要两份？”我接过便签，随口问道。我转身按照便签上的药名去柜子中翻找，没有注意她脸上逐渐消失的笑意。

“不，只要一份。”她说。我察觉到她语气的不对劲，但并未多想。我花了五分钟的时间找齐了那些药材，又花了五分钟将它们用棕纸包好放进纸袋中。

“欢迎下次光临！”我最终毕恭毕敬地将她送出药店。等到重新瘫在系着软垫的椅子上时，我才想起来她的那张便签还留在我的工作服口袋里。

我掏出那张便签，看了一会，觉得莉莉 伊万斯的字写的真是不错。干净、整洁，比起那些想一口气写完所有字母的人真是不知强了多少倍。我转而想到去了蒂凡尼工作间的西弗勒斯。我想起他一年前为了一张莉莉 伊万斯的便签害得我把我的茶杯打碎，还被我轰了出去。

正好他今天也在。我十分好心地准备把这张便签留给他。倒是有点补偿的意味。

不过我没想到，他直到下午五点半的时候才走出走廊再次出现在我面前。

“嘿，你等等，”我将桌上的便签推给他，“你要的便签。”

他停下脚步，疑惑地转头，看到了柜台上的便签和上面他所熟知的绿色字迹。他怔怔地凝视了几秒，嘴唇动了动，却说不出什么，右手伸出来却也停在半空。我奇怪地看着他。就在我以为他要说些什么、做些什么的时候，他却冷漠地转头，推门离去。

风铃叮叮乱响。我联想起今天上午莉莉 伊万斯奇怪的语气，终于得出一个结论——他们俩应该是做不成朋友了。

在一年前，我就觉得那个金发女孩说得很有道理，毕业后绝对可以去《巫师周刊》领个差事做。即使我只和他们打过几次照面，我也能看出来伊万斯在学校是个很受欢迎的女孩，而斯内普的人缘只怕不会太好。他们两个能成为好朋友，这真是一件令人大跌眼镜的事情。

作为一个旁观者，我没有权利去过多地评判他们的友谊。就像当年安多米达嫁给了泰德 唐克斯，我周围的大多数人都在批判安多米达，我也只是冷眼旁观而已。

我不是事情的亲历者，我不知道所有的事实，因而也不能得出完全正确的结论。更何况很多事情是没有对错之分的。与其在那里关心别人，倒不如静下心来想想我的第二次药剂师资格考试怎么办。

不断逼近的考试固然令人郁闷，可若是那场你复习了一年多的考试突然考不了了，只能是一件更加郁闷的事情。

我趴在桌子上，无比郁闷地盯着茶杯上用白色颜料勾勒出的花纹。过了好一阵子，我才想清楚事情的原委。我想起来在去年针对对角巷的那场突袭中，有很多店铺都被付之一炬，邮局便是其中一家。估计我的报名表格还未完成它的使命就被烧得连渣也不剩了。

要是我早几个月想到这件事，现在也不至于如此被动。我继续精神萎靡地趴在桌子上，心里已经做好了被爱德华嘲笑一番的准备了。


	5. 【5】药店进货事宜

【……从麻瓜供货商进口货物时，必须严格遵守自1692年生效的《国际巫师保密法》。进口方需取得由魔法部颁发的货物进口许可证。如果从他国麻瓜供货商处进口货物，需要向国际魔法合作司提交正式申请。——《英国巫师界货物进出口条例（第七十八次修订版）》】

一九七六年十二月，我拿到了第二次药剂师资格考试的准考证；一九七七年二月，我通过了第二次药剂师资格考试；一九七八年二月，我通过了第三次药剂师资格考试（感谢梅林，考官没有让我喝下我做的蛇毒解药），终于取得了正式的药剂师执业资格。

我的生活并没有因此发生多少变化。我依然在对角巷的布朗药店工作，蒂凡尼在的时候配药的活依然没有我的份。不过老布朗先生因为我有了正式的执业资格，将我的每月的工资涨了八十加隆，还把以前他的那间工作间给了我。我也为此在爱德华面前趾高气昂了好几个月。

然后布朗先生他老人家就收拾好行李去环游世界了。我禁不住感叹，退休了可真好。我将这些感慨说给爱德华听的时候，他笑着说我可真没志气。

我没反驳，也不生气。我没反驳，是因为他说的是实话；我不生气，是因为我知道他并没有恶意。

现在的我已经足够了解他了——至少我自认为是这样的。我知道爱德华是个很有志气的年轻人，我还知道他是个做什么事情都很尽心尽责的人。比如他为了掩护他的身份在对角巷的一众女店员中挑了一个做女朋友，比如他并没有因此而怠慢了自己的女朋友。

至于我是怎么知道的……很不巧，当他女朋友的那位冤大头就是我。我想我很清楚他找女友的原因，以及他找上我的原因。

不过是为了更好的盯着我这个斯莱特林，为了掩护他的真实身份。说到底，不过是为了他的工作和他那远大的志向罢了。

可我并没有拒绝。即使知道他不爱我，我也不爱他，我也没有拒绝。我只是太孤独了。在这个局势动荡人心惶惶的年代，我抛弃了身份地位，孑然一人，没有亲人，没有朋友。我不知道谁可以信任，亦不知道谁可以依靠。

局势日渐紧张，我几乎每天都会听到各种失踪遇害的小道消息。和平的假象就像是一个美丽的肥皂泡一样，随时都有可能被戳破。

虽然我和其他大部分人一样，宁愿相信这个肥皂泡永远都不会破，可我还是不得不担心起我的安全问题。我犹豫了很久，找到了另外一家药店的店员。我们对了对各自的供货商，发现有那么两三家是相同的，于是一拍即合。从此我们几人便一同去登记、取货。

我也终于不可避免地听到了一些关于普林斯家族的消息。

“老普林斯先生有一儿一女，听说都是极其优秀的。只不过四年前他那女儿生了场大病，过了两年就病逝了。而他的儿子，”那名栗色短发的店员顿了顿，故作神秘地压低了声音，“据说已经是食死徒的核心成员了。”

她一边抱着纸箱走远，一边装模作样地摇头叹气。我呆站在原地，感受着自己的指尖逐渐变得冰凉。她说过的话像被施了魔咒一般萦绕在我耳边，我想那绝对不是惋惜和担心的意思。

他已经是食死徒的核心成员了……我绝望地闭上眼睛，知道这意味什么。这意味着，威廉 普林斯的手臂上已经烙上了那个丑陋的黑色标记；这意味着，一旦黑魔王失势，我的哥哥将面临着威森加摩的审判。

到那时候，食死徒、纯血统甚至斯莱特林都会成为敏感的字眼。而威森加摩的那些人又怎么会去听一个食死徒身份确定无疑的、纯血统家族的继承人的辩解？

我真真切切地记的，在四年前的六月三十日，他对我最后说的那番话。

“很多人的命运是从出生便注定的。你既然身为普林斯家的一份子，从小享受着家族提供的优渥生活，就有责任去维护家族的利益。但是，”他望着我，那熟悉的目光令我害怕，“我更希望你能过自己想过的生活。”他发出一声极轻的叹息。我几乎怀疑我的听觉出了差错。

“简，离开这里，你就和家族半点关系都没有了，”威廉严厉地对我说，“但是你绝对不可以颓废堕落。就算是赤着双脚、踏着荆棘，你也要将你当初选择的路忍痛走完。你可以改掉你的姓氏、否认你的过去，但你绝对不能忘记自己曾经是一名普林斯，记住了吗？”

赤着双脚，踏着荆棘；改掉姓氏，否认过去……我望向阴郁的天空，我嘲弄地笑，我流下冰冷的眼泪……威廉，我的哥哥，他当时说的每一句话都成为了现实。他的那些希望与期待，说出口的和没出口的，终于都让我知道了。

简 普林斯——从幼时童话书上的歪歪扭扭，到N.E.W.Ts试卷上的工工整整，羽毛笔与羊皮纸摩擦了成千上万次、我或认真或潦草地书写了十八年的名字。

我感觉四肢冰冷，唯独胸口靠近心脏跳动的地方像是有一团无法浇灭的火焰在熊熊燃烧。

我抱着纸箱一路失神地走回了药店，远远地看见爱德华站在药店门口。我装作用袖子擦汗，乘机抹去了脸上的眼泪。我只希望自己的眼睛不要留下太多哭过的痕迹。爱德华看我走过来，走上来接过我怀里的纸箱。我看着他脸上洋溢的笑容，勉强扯出一个应景的微笑问道：“今天心情不错？”

“来，开门。我有个好消息告诉你。”爱德华说，连眉梢都跳跃着欢欣。

我们进到空无一人的药店。自从我拿到药剂师执业资格以后，蒂凡尼就时常不在药店了。我想，她大概是在外面又找了份兼职做。但我对此装聋作哑，从没打算告诉老布朗先生。

我把纸箱放在墙角，冲了两杯花草茶，又从抽屉里拿出了一盒蓝莓黄油饼干，这才坐下摆出一副认真的样子洗耳恭听。

“我加入凤凰社了！”他故意压低声音，却压不住其中的喜悦。

我愣愣地看着他，感受着他孩童一般的纯粹的喜悦，然后低低地笑起来。看着我露出笑容，爱德华似乎松了一口气。

面对着这样一个温暖阳光、竭尽全力对自己好的人，那许许多多的残忍的话，我终是没能忍心说出口来。

是夜，我经历了人生中的第一个不眠之夜。我不断回想着今天发生的一切，回想起那名店员展露出的看热闹的小市民心态，想起我的手指冰凉，想起爱德华说起凤凰社时脸上的灿烂笑容，想起我有那么一瞬间竟然有出卖他的念头。

我为自己有这样的念头而感到耻辱。在一九七八年，二十二岁的我可以很坚定地说我并不爱爱德华 琼斯。我很清楚我为什么答应做他的女友——我是真的太孤独了。

没有经历过孤独的人是不能体会那种迟钝却蚀骨的滋味的。那感觉就像是一个人沉浸在冰冷孤寂的海水之中。我冰冷无力，无人言说，与世隔绝。我无比渴望踏实的土地与新鲜的空气，可不知为何，我在这冰冷的海水中没有立即死去。我只会在这无尽的海水中慢慢绝望，而后最终自己选择走向生命的终结。

我承认，我的心理还没有足够强大。我不想以“我是个女孩所以需要别人的呵护”这种毫无逻辑可言的理由来替自己掩饰和辩解。我承认我不爱他，但我也绝对不会出卖他。

信誉、道德、底线——这些格兰芬多们自认为有的东西，斯莱特林同样也是拥有的。

在那个夜晚，我坐在床上，望着窗外洒满银辉的静谧街道，内心却进行着激烈的思想斗争。威廉和爱德华的面孔交替浮现在我面前。我又一次想起临别前威廉对我说的最后一番话。

“简，离开这里，你就和家族半点关系都没有了，但是你绝对不可以颓废堕落。就算是赤着双脚、踏着荆棘，你也要将你当初选择的路忍痛走完。你可以改掉你的姓氏、否认你的过去，但你绝对不能忘记自己曾经是一名普林斯，记住了吗？”

他说话的时候字字铿锵有力。我记起我当时的懵懂不安，和他故意摆给我看的冷酷无情。在过去的几年中，我因为他那番话对他始终是心存怨念的。可那是和我一同长大、小时候对我说将来的梦想是发明药剂的、我亲爱的哥哥啊！

时隔四年，在这个充盈着月光的夜晚，当我终于明白了他这番话的真正含义、明白了就在那天他已经将自己所有的自由与理想交托于我的时候，我对着月光，将脸半埋在被子里低声痛哭起来。

我也是在那一天再一次深刻地领悟到，过去的，真的再也回不来了。

第二天，我便有些精神不济。我拿着一摞厚厚的牛皮纸进货单，在地下储藏室里挨个检查草药的库存。

这真的是一件很让我头疼的工作，比除去窗帘上的狐媚子还让我头疼。别着急，等我将事情的原委细细道来，你就知道我为什么这样头疼了。

药店里相当一部分药草都是从麻瓜那里进口的。我一直以为这是一件挺讽刺的事情。如果让那些天天叫嚷着纯血统至上的食死徒们知道这件事，也不知他们会作何感想。

而那些麻瓜对药草的命名和我们不一样。我觉得国际魔法贸易标准协会那群尸位素餐的人真应该把这个标准统一一下。

我掀开进货单的第一页，写得密密麻麻的草药名看得我头昏眼花——

Aconiti tuber, Juniperi pseudofructus, Tiliae flos, Symphyti radix, Ipecacuanhae radix, Millefolii herba, Carvi fructus, Foeniculi fructus, Coriandri fructus, Meliloti herba, Lini semen, Chelidonii herba, Hyperici herba, Fagopyri herba, Hippocastani semen

这是一页的内容。在这之后还有起码五十页。我要找到个名字对应的草药，检查药草是否受潮或生虫，根据储量和消耗量来判断需不需要在下次补货——这只是我每天工作的冰山一角。

我打了个呵欠，强打起精神来去一一辨认那些草药名。

“乌头，刺柏假果，椴树叶，聚合草草根，吐根……”

我掂量了一下进货单的分量，决定还是先上去煮杯咖啡提提神。

不知是从何时开始，我就养成了一个走路没有声音的习惯。只要不让我穿高跟鞋，不管是在什么材质的路面上走路，我都不会发出一点声音。

这个习惯在我被浓烈的睡意笼罩住时依然没有改变。在我经过蒂凡尼的工作间时，我突然听到里面传来了说话的声音。可是蒂凡尼似乎昨天才和我说她今天不会来上班。

难道是店里进了贼？我如此想着，停在门口，竖起耳朵。梅林，要是蒂凡尼的工作间里丢了什么东西，她发现后第一个怪罪的肯定就是我。为了保证我的清白，我决定站在门口听听里面到底是什么动静。

“太危险了，西弗勒斯！”

我以前做梦也想不到蒂凡尼 黑尔会发出如此尖锐的声音。等等，西弗勒斯？

“所以你是想退缩？”西弗勒斯 斯内普轻蔑的声音，“你不是为了黑魔王，什么都可以做吗？”

我呆呆地听着他们的对话，从头到脚的血液都在冷却、凝固。最后被门口的风铃声惊醒。

门口空无一人，应该是有风从阁楼的窗户中吹了进来。

“别傻了，我进来的时候简正在储藏室打理存货呢！”

像是得到某种暗示或是特赦一般，我突然发现自己的手脚恢复了灵活，先前的困意也丢到了大洋彼岸。我轻手轻脚地回到储藏室，身后的衣服早已被冷汗浸透。当我重新拿起进货单，觉得自己比喝了十杯咖啡外加两瓶提神药剂还要清醒。


	6. 【6】午夜抢救

【……一般情况下，执业药剂师并不具备参与急救的资格。但在没有治疗师和拥有急救资格证的巫师在场的特殊情况下，执业药剂师可以参与急救并且不承担任何后果。——《英国巫师药剂师从业准则（第二十一次修订版）》】

在过去的二十四个小时里，实在是发生了太多的事情，让我一时间消化不过来。

首先，我知道了我的哥哥威廉 普林斯成了一名食死徒，知道了我一直在误解他；其次，我知道了我的现任男友爱德华 琼斯加入了凤凰社。

我因为这两个惊人的事实纠结了一个晚上。而在第二天，又有一个重磅消息把睡意朦胧的我再一次炸醒。

我的同事蒂凡尼 黑尔和我姑妈的儿子（这样的说法让我稍感怪异）西弗勒斯 斯内普早就投身于神秘人的麾下，现在还在一个小组里，研制某种高度机密的药剂。

一天之内，我机缘巧合地知道了四个和我沾亲带故的人的真实身份。我突然也想明白了许多事情，比如我对威廉的误解，比如蒂凡尼隔三差五的请假失踪，再比如为什么药店里的药草总会莫名其妙地消失可账目毫无纰漏。

看样子蒂凡尼是把药草的钱一分不差地塞进了钱柜里。食死徒还有点道德可言。

我将这几个人全部想了一遍，觉得无论我怎么做，我都会陷入两难的境地，而我一直以来想要的平静生活也将不再平静。

所以最后我决定，我还是一如既往地装聋作哑、明哲保身比较好——这很符合我一个斯莱特林的特质。我不会向蒂凡尼告发爱德华，也不会向爱德华告发蒂凡尼和西弗勒斯。

至于威廉，既然连一名小店员都知道他是一名食死徒了，那这件事情凤凰社肯定也早就知道了。现在的简 梅尔真的和普林斯家族什么关系也扯不上了。

如今想来，我很佩服当年的自己在那样的局势下还能每天静下心来喝茶、聊天，也很佩服自己当时装聋作哑的能力。你也许会责备我，但是我就是喜欢这种温暖宁静的假象——哪怕是个假象。

可惜，命运这个家伙总喜欢和我对着干。在我想要过平静生活的时候，它偏偏就不让我平静。

八月份的某个周三，我早早钻进了阁楼里。如今黑夜渐长，我喜欢躲在温暖的阁楼里，一边吃着傍晚刚出炉的梅子蛋糕，一边看着从隔壁的隔壁那家旧书店那里借来的小说。

在那声急促的风铃声响起来之前，我真的觉得自己惬意极了。可当我拿起魔杖走下阁楼、看到爱德华和另一个头发乱蓬蓬的男孩驾着一个已经鲜血淋漓、失去意识的人的时候，我刚刚生出来的、被打扰了的怒意就立刻被抛诸脑后了。

身为一名药剂师和爱德华口中的“急救治疗师”，我总不能见死不救。

“抬上去。”我简短地说，和爱德华快速交换了一个眼神。从他的表情中我就能看出来这次的伤势很棘手。

我抓起挂在衣架上的工作服，给滴在地上血迹念了几个消失咒，以平生最快的速度冲上了阁楼。

“什么情况？”我穿上工作服，用魔杖指挥着藏在书架后的木箱子落到伤员脚边。

“一个蜇人咒两个切割咒，一道被缴械咒反射过来的昏迷咒……”头发乱七八糟的男孩如数家珍，让我想起来每次都报一遍药名的莉莉 伊万斯，“最后他们还撒了一种药粉，所以伤口才会变这样。”

我利落地撕开已经被血水浸湿的衬衣，顿时明白了他的意思。那些伤口变成了显眼的橘黄色，已经开始溃烂。

“蜇人咒和切割咒只是外伤，没有毒性，箱子里有烧伤治疗膏和消肿药水，每隔四个小时抹一次；经缴械咒反射的昏迷咒效力减弱，但不能贸然用‘快快复苏’……”我快速地分析起来，最后被不知成分的药粉绊住了脚。

“橘黄色，加快溃烂；橘黄色，加快溃烂；橘黄色——”

“伙计，别念叨了行吗？”

“加快溃烂；橘黄色，加快溃烂……”

“她精神高度集中的时候就爱这样。”爱德华温和地冲旁边的人解释道。

我感觉有一个答案就在我嘴边。但那似乎是很久以前的一句话，一句旁人随口说的话，一句我当时想了很久也没想明白的话——

“高纯度的巴波茎块脓水有强烈的腐蚀效果，配制缩身药剂时加入过量的耗子胆汁会产生明显的橘黄色。你知道在这两者中加入瞌睡豆会产生什么效果吗？”

那是至少十年以前，我还整日赖在威廉的坩埚旁的时候。他时常提一些稀奇古怪的问题，满意地看到我一个也答不上来，而后像倒豆子似的给我讲一遍。显然，当时的我什么也听不懂。可是我们都对这样的游戏乐此不疲。

“我知道该怎么做了。”我瞥见他们脸上如释重负的笑容，可自己的脸上连一丝笑容都挤不出来。

在此之前的二十二年间，我从未想到生性高傲的威廉 普林斯会把他的聪明才智用在这种地方。我的心中五味杂陈，从最初的震惊、愤怒，到后来的愧疚、自责，再到最后的深深的无力感。

一个小时后，我将制好的乳白色药膏抹在伤口上，橘黄色立刻就消失了。我施了几个咒语好让阁楼恢复整洁，而后看了一眼挂钟。

十二点了，又是新的一天。再过几个小时，太阳就会重新升起，给人们带来虚无的希望。

“詹姆 波特。”头发乱糟糟的男孩冲我友好地笑道。

“简。”我简单地说，故意略去了自己的姓氏。

“谢谢你救了我的朋友。”詹姆 波特说。

“医药费是一个加隆两个西可，剩下的药膏你们可以都拿走，每隔十二个小时抹一次，手工费给你们免了，”我看出了爱德华的欲言又止，“你是我男朋友所以我可以不收你的钱，可如果我每一次连药钱都收不上来，我月底还怎么做账？”

我倒豆子似的一口气说完，很有当年威廉的风范。威廉……我想起刚刚那道伤口，心中微微刺痛。

我很感激他们在这个时候能容忍我莫名其妙的咄咄逼人。我平复了一下心绪，给他们每个人倒了一杯热茶。

阁楼里弥漫着诡异的安静。我们谁也没有睡觉，只是安静地端着茶杯等待。詹姆 波特每隔一刻钟就会问我一次他的朋友什么时候才能醒过来。

我耐着性子告诉他们起码要三四个小时。事实上，我也巴不得那个人赶紧醒过来好可以随从显形从我的阁楼里消失。要是拖到明天上午蒂凡尼来了……

蒂凡尼是神秘人的手下。我突然想起来了这个惊人的事实，顿时毛骨悚然，连一丝睡意都没有了。

到了三点半的时候，詹姆 波特再次露出了那种想要说话的意思。我本以为他又要问他的朋友什么时候才能醒过来，却没想到他转向了爱德华。

“怎么以前从没听你说过你有女朋友？”他促狭地笑，又将笑脸转向我，“下周我和莉莉的婚礼，欢迎一起过来。”

我瞥见爱德华的尴尬，忍住了自己莫名的怒气。我的理智告诉我，我没有资格怪他。

“莉莉……莉莉 伊万斯？”我看到波特下意识地点头，又不自觉地解释下去，“她来我的药店补充过她的原料箱。”

詹姆 波特的话题转移到了他的未婚妻莉莉身上。我有种奇怪的感觉——他那还躺在地上的朋友像是被遗弃了一般。

我听着他的滔滔不绝、看着他脸上和爱德华相似的明亮笑容，不忍心打断。可在他第三次说到“你们一定要过来参加我们的婚礼”的时候，我再也忍不住了。

“爱德华一个人去就行了。”我转过脸时语气坚定，可看到他的笑容逐渐消失，我不知道接下来应该怎么说下去。“我是一个斯莱特林。”我嘴唇动了动，最终说出这样一句话。

之前温暖热烈的气氛骤然消失，仿佛从来不曾存在过一般。爱德华双唇紧抿，表情冷硬地盯着地毯上的某点，好像失去了说话的能力。

我凝视着爱德华，做了二十多年来第一个没有深思熟虑过的临时决定。我只是不想看到他陷入两难之地。我这个始作俑者开口打破了这一室冷寂。

“你和伊万斯要结婚，我很为你们感到高兴，”我竭力真诚地说，可同时也觉得在他们眼中我这个斯莱特林的祝福十分虚伪，“我知道你们多多少少都和凤凰社有点关系。万一另一边的人在你们的婚礼上找麻烦，而你们又邀请了我，那我的嫌疑就怎么也洗不掉了。”

凭着我的直觉，我知道他们都是极其危险、极其麻烦的人。我想继续我的平静生活，不想和这种人扯上关系。这样的麻烦，有爱德华一个就够了。

他们难得地沉默。我看着爱德华坐在角落里，绞着双手，看向地面，目光冷峻。

“其实你早就知道，对不对？你知道我是斯莱特林，知道我的哥哥是食死徒，知道——”

“可我也知道你从来都不是他们那一边的！”爱德华突然抬头，声音嘶哑地说。

我直愣愣地看着他，双腿陡然失力，跌坐在床上。原来，一直以来，他什么都知道。“那你为什么还——”

我的这句话没有问完。在这以后的许多年，我为此庆幸过，也为此深深地后悔过。

一连串的咳嗽声。刚才还像一具尸体似的躺在地上的伤员，终于醒了过来。我们三人终于无暇顾及斯莱特林与格兰芬多之间的纷争，一齐涌到了他身边。

“看来是你救了我，”英俊的少年看向唯一是陌生面孔的我，露出一个感激的虚弱笑容，“我是小天狼星 布莱克。谢谢你。”

布莱克？小天狼星 布莱克？我盯着他的脸仔细看了看，终于找到了点昔日的影子。

“简，简 普林斯，”我微笑着说，“就是那个简 普林斯。”

布莱克的脸上逐渐浮现出震惊。“梅林的裤子啊！”他喃喃道。

我知道他明白了我的意思。我想说的是，我就是那个四年前差点和他订婚的那个简 普林斯。

“你不是已经——”詹姆 波特也是一脸惊异地看着我。但此惊异非彼惊异。

“逃了。”我言简意赅、毫不避讳地答道。

时间到了四点。布莱克已经醒过来，我知道他们准备走了。我将他们带到了阁楼的扫帚间。

“只有这里可以幻影移形，”我解释道，刻意忽略掉波特的欲言又止和布莱克看向旧扫帚、脏抹布的嫌弃——现在的我只想赶紧把他们打发走，“飞路网会有使用的痕迹。你们别给我添麻烦。”

爱德华站在我身边，没有要走的意思。临走前，詹姆 波特的目光扫过我们，落在了爱德华的脸上。

“莉莉以前也有——”他迟疑着，最终带着这句没说完的话离开了我的阁楼。

我知道他要说什么。莉莉 伊万斯以前也有个斯莱特林的朋友，他的名字是西弗勒斯 斯内普。

可是后来他们分道扬镳了，正如当年的格兰芬多与斯莱特林。

再正常不过的事情，可要是真的说出来，却染上了些许惆怅与悲凉。

那是我最后一次看见真实的詹姆 波特出现在我面前。我记得很清楚，下一次见到他的笑容，是在三年后的《预言家日报》上，头版头条。那时战争刚刚结束，詹姆 波特和莉莉 波特变成了人们交口称赞的英雄，同时也变成了只能彻底存在于照片里的逐渐泛黄的回忆。


	7. 【7】送货上门服务

【……巫师药店必须出售草药和凭处方购买的药剂，可选择性地出售具有医疗效果的化妆品，详细名单请参考附录；药店必须提供购买指导、配置药剂、初步诊断及送货上门的服务。药店可以向顾客有理由地同时推荐至少两家医院或三名治疗师，但不得做硬性要求。——《英国巫师药剂师从业准则（第二十一次修订版）》】

这次，我和爱德华十分默契地谁也没有提起那天晚上发生的事情。那天晚上的一切——小天狼星 布莱克的严重伤势、我熬制的乳白色药膏以及我那句没能问完的话，没有在我们的生活中留下丝毫痕迹。

爱德华没有再向我提起任何关于詹姆 波特和小天狼星 布莱克的消息，好像那天晚上只是我的一场梦境。我和爱德华像是瑟瑟寒风中的两只刺猬，小心翼翼地靠近取暖，却又小心翼翼地保持着距离，生怕一不留神身上的刺就会扎到对方。

不知道是不是因为我们一直刻意地保持着距离的缘故，我们之间的关系居然十分的稳定。时间转眼到了风雨飘摇的一九八一年，爱德华依然是我的男友。我们已经成为了对角巷的模范情侣。街坊四邻都开始关心我们什么时候会举行婚礼。

我们也十分默契地谁也没有提结婚的事情。我虽然习惯于这段相互温暖的关系，但也并没有拿准主意是否要和爱德华 琼斯生活一辈子。老实说，我对结婚这件事一直是排斥的。也许这种排斥感是在七年前我决定要逃婚的时候产生的，也许是在更久的之前——在那些已经破碎不堪、被我深深掩埋不愿回想的记忆之中。

战争虽然已经打响，但是生活仍然要继续。在过去的三年中，魔法部对对角巷店铺的税收政策不断改变，总体的趋势是税点越来越高。但这些每个月多交的金加隆和银西可并没有阻止那些恶性的事件不断发生。

不过羊毛总是出在羊身上的。随着税点的提高，对角巷的物价在不断攀升。这种现象在爱德华的魁地奇精品店和安娜的银器店并不明显，但是在我的药店就十分明显了。原本十五个西可一小瓶的白鲜香精现在已经卖到了三个加隆。

每过几天，我就会再次上调紧俏药品的价格。交易委员会的人来找过我，但他们毫无办法——因为对角巷大部分的店铺都是这么做的。

在你要跳起来对我破口大骂之前，请先耐心听我讲完所有的故事。

几乎所有的店铺都会有一项“送货上门”服务。这种服务对于书店、魁地奇精品店或是服装店来说简直是小菜一碟。他们只需要多养几只猫头鹰就可以解决所有的问题。但是在药店工作的我却不能把所有的东西都交给到处乱飞的猫头鹰。

原因很简单。在我们配制的药剂中，有一些是极其娇贵的。一点额外的魔法或者一点多余的震荡都会对药剂的药性产生影响。所以我们是不会把这种娇贵的药剂交给猫头鹰的。在我对药店历史有限的认知中，在达格沃斯-格兰杰发明幻影移形专用的药箱之前，药店不得不采取飞天扫帚或者麻瓜的交通方式来进行药品运输。

在我还在药店做学徒的时候，我对这项服务并没有太过深刻的印象。一方面，我被蒂凡尼压榨得实在有点惨；另一方面，当时这项服务都是外包出去的。每天下午两点，都会有一个穿着蓝色工作服的人过来取需要配送的药剂，他们都经过专业的培训，持有药品运输资格证。

一九七五年，运输公司的配送费是一加隆三次；一九七九年，配送费一路飙升到了三加隆一次；而一九八零年，与我们签订配送协议的运输公司关门歇业了。倒不是他们放着钱不赚。只是那年年初，有个药品配送员在送药途中被一击毙命，而后他们就再也招不到愿意做药品配送员的人了。

我苦思冥想了一个晚上，最后自作聪明地把配送费调到五加隆一次，以为这样顾客们就不会选择送货上门。然而，配送药品的订单还是接连不断。

我不死心，把配送药品的时间订在了每周周一和周四，可订单还是接连不断。我瞠目结舌，彻底死心了。

看来大家都把自己的小命看得很重。相比之下，我这个每周两次背着药箱到处乱窜的人倒像是个大傻瓜。

一九八一年三月的某天，阴雨连绵。此时的配送费已经涨到了七加隆一次。我照例装好药箱，推门走出药店。

我锁好门，听着屋内的风铃叮叮作响，叹了口气，不知道自己还能不能再听到这样清脆美好的声音。

在幻影移形前，我掏出口袋里的纸条，仔细读了一遍那一长串地址。

第一个地址是英格兰南部的一个小镇，第二个地址是海边的一座小屋，第三个地址在苏格兰高地（我很庆幸自己穿了一件厚毛衣），第四个地址在霍格莫德……第二十一个地址（也是最后一个）在伦敦，看上去像是个麻瓜街道，我当时没太在意。

我没有想到，问题偏偏就出在这个我没太在意的第二十一个地址上。下午五点半，我拒绝了一个慈祥的老女巫留我喝一杯蜂蜜柚子茶的诱人建议，极不情愿地踏出温暖的房子，幻影移形到那条街道上。街上空无一人，路边的荒草都有半人高了。

我看了看门牌号，发现要找的房子在街道尽头。三分钟后，我走到了房子门口，按下门铃。我注意到，旁边的黑色栏杆已经开始掉漆了。

我摁了大概五分钟的门铃，可房子里的人还是没有任何反应。我终于忍不住扯着嗓子喊起来：“里面到底有没有人啊？我是来送药的！你们要是有人的话就把门打开，如果没人的话我就放在门口了。东西丢了我概不负责啊！我还等着回去吃晚饭呢！”

房子依然没有动静。我骂骂咧咧地从药箱中拿出一个水晶瓶，竭力克制住把它摔在院子里的冲动。事情就是在这时有了转机——

房子的门开了一条缝隙，造成一种有人要从房子里走出来的错觉。

也就是在这个时候，有七八个带着兜帽的身影从杂草丛中一跃而起。房子外的空地上，不同方向、不同颜色咒语越来越密集，似乎要织成一张密密麻麻的光网将我罩住。

我过了两秒钟才反应过来发生了什么。我匆忙将药箱合上，准备在那些人靠近之前赶紧幻影移形跑掉。

可惜我未能如愿以偿。一个戴着兜帽的人将魔杖指向了我，还没等我反应过来，另一个人冲上来死死钳住我的手臂，随即我就感觉四周一片漆黑，自己好像被塞进了一节橡胶管子里，肺里的空气全都被挤了出来。

那个人带着我幻影移形到一条河边——我本来以为会是布满黑魔法的阴暗地牢。我跌坐在湿润的河滩上，贪婪地呼吸着新鲜的空气，看着静静流淌的河流和波光粼粼的河面，突然生出来一种错觉，仿佛那些杀戮与痛苦都已经远在另一个世界。

带我逃离那个混乱战场的人静静地站在我身旁。我抬起脸，将目光投向这个不知是食死徒还是凤凰社成员的人。老实说，我更希望是凤凰社的人。那个人的兜帽掉落下来，露出了和我一样柔顺的栗色头发、和我一样颜色和形状的眼睛。

两双几乎一模一样的眼睛对在一起。震惊从我的眼眸中流露出来。

威廉 普林斯。

他的外貌并没有什么变化，但已经完成了从一个少年到男人的蜕变。他看上去成熟、稳重、坚毅、值得依赖，只是时而显露的疲态和苍老让我心惊。

从我的十八岁到二十五岁，我已经有将近七年没有见到他。在这七年间，我们都各自经历了很多事情，以至于重逢之时，竟无从说起。

我们只是久久凝视着对方再熟悉不过的脸庞，沉默得像两尊大理石雕像。远处的流水声像是有魔力一般，缓解了几分我们谁也不说话的紧张与尴尬，也慢慢抚慰住我狂跳不已的心脏。我有很多很多的话想要问他，可我犹豫着，始终没有打破沉默的勇气。我害怕我最终得到的答案不是我想要的那个，而是我一直在逃避的现实。

不知过了多久，他移开目光，低声说：

“我该走了。”

“等等！”我终于慌乱地叫道，可他没有再看向我，只是盯着泛着金光的河面，留给我一个完美的侧脸，“你……你还好吗？”我嗫嚅着说，问出了这样一个傻问题。

他似乎费了很大的力气才弯起唇角。“不能再好了。”他这样回答。

说完没有再留给我更多的时间流泪或是告别，他优雅决绝地转身，迎着河边的落日，身上洒满金色的神圣光芒。随着一记空气的爆裂声，他消失在了我眼前。

我闭上眼睛，感受着他还残留在我视网膜上的轮廓，终于有冰冷的液体无声滑下脸颊。我用手臂环住双腿，这才感觉到手臂上传来一阵疼痛——那是刚刚威廉留下的。我几乎可以断定已经留下了淤青，却依然无比感谢这源源不断传来的疼痛，似乎只有这样才能证明那个人曾经存在，才能证明他不是我的幻觉。

并不是每一个在你生命中扮演重要角色的人在选择离开的时候都会有一场盛大的谢幕告别。当时的你会觉得那一天稀松平常，并没有什么不同。待你终于发现那一天的不同时，过去的那些人与事，就真的成为了再也拼凑不完整的过去。


	8. 【8】曾经的火焰——威廉 普林斯

【Agnosco veteris vestigia flammae——我再度感到我曾经拥有的火焰】

那天以后，我再也没有见过威廉。这也难怪，在过去的七年中，我也只见过他一次，而那一次仅有短短的一分钟。下一次再见到他会是什么时候——七年，十年，二十年？谁也不能给我一个确切的答案。

一九八一年的十一月一日，一个阴冷的天气。我带着很严重的感冒从床上慢慢爬起来，往头上套了两件毛衣，才走下阁楼。

远处麻瓜教堂的钟声开始准点报时——我数了数，一共有八声——八点了。蒂凡尼已经有一个月的时间没有在药店出现过，我对此漠不关心。对我来说并没有坏处，反而还可以拖到八点，甚至八点半才起床。

我从罐子里倒出来点咖啡豆，决定用这种方式来驱散困意。还没等我把咖啡豆都倒出来，就传来一阵急促的敲门声。

我放下罐子，抓起一件厚外套披在身上，打开了店门。门外站着两个目光锐利、神色严峻的高大巫师，看起来不像是要买药配药的样子。

“是简 梅尔小姐吗？”其中一个瘦一点的巫师开口问道，我轻轻点头，“我们是魔法部的傲罗，请你和我们走一趟。”

他们两个人走上前来，熟练地一左一右抓住我的胳膊，一起幻影移形到一个很长的、金碧辉煌的大厅的……一个壁炉里。

我无可奈何地看到自己被带到了魔法部，被裹挟在汹涌的人潮之中。以前我来这里办过草药进口许可证。鉴于我顶着一个假身份，每次我来到这里都会感到一阵心虚。

他们抓着我离开那些朝金色大门走去的魔法部职员的人流，来到左边的一张桌子。我看到在那个穿着孔雀蓝长袍的巫师上方悬着一个“安全检查”的牌子。

他们终于松开我。我皱眉瞪了他们一眼，整整衣领，看到那名巫师举起一根长长的、像收音机天线一样的金棒，在我的前胸后背从上到下扫了起码三遍。

“基本可以排除危险，是不是？”他恶狠狠地瞪了我一眼，好像我是储藏室里啃咬双耳草的害虫，“但是对于这类人……”

我没听到他接下来说的话，因为那两名身形高大的巫师再一次将我抓走了，像是在扯着一个破旧的玩偶娃娃。在我穿过大门、来到一个较小的大厅里时，我突然想起来，他们似乎没有检查我的魔杖。

“等等，我的魔杖……”我的声音在他们锐利的、怀疑的眼神下愈来愈小。

“已经被我们收走了。”他们一副不愿意和我多说话的样子。

圆形小厅里至少有二十部升降电梯，都被精制的金色栅栏门挡着。我发现虽然小厅里挤满了人，但除了那两个紧紧抓住我、防止我逃走的傲罗以外，其他人都和我保持了至少半米的距离，仿佛我身上带着某种不干净的病菌。

这种不洁感在他们或好奇或质疑或憎恨的目光下被放大了。我听着他们的窃窃私语，两只手忍不住抖起来。别去听，别去听，别去听……我闭上眼睛，努力将那些难听的话从头脑中摒弃……那只是些无关紧要的人，我对自己说。

随着叮叮当当、咔啦咔啦的一阵响动，一部升降梯降落到我们面前。金色的栅栏门缓缓滑开。一名留着整齐狭窄的小胡子、穿着熨烫整齐的黑色长袍的巫师从电梯里走出来，他第一眼就看到了我。

“又抓住了一个？”他严厉赞许的目光依次落在我身旁的两名巫师脸上，我看到他胸口的挂牌上写着“巴蒂 克劳奇 魔法法律执行司司长”，“干得不错——”

外面金碧辉煌的大厅突然传来一连串的嘈杂声——先是歇斯底里的大笑，而后那像中了咒一般的疯狂笑声戛然而止，“不许动！”“看紧他！”的命令声起此彼伏。这时一名粗壮的小个子巫师气喘吁吁地跑过来。

“抓住他了！”他气息不匀地说，写着“康奈利 福吉 魔法事故和灾害司副司长”的挂牌在胸前不停地抖动，巴蒂 克劳奇皱起眉头，似乎对他这副有损体面的形象十分不满，“我们抓住小天狼星 布莱克了！”

克劳奇皱起的眉头骤然松开。他大步流星地迈开步子，似乎走出去想亲眼见证某个罪大恶极逃犯的落网。可他用不着这么做了，因为在下一刻，小天狼星 布莱克就和我一样，被两名身材高大的傲罗一左一右夹着带了进来。只不过他的阵仗比我大得多。他的手上已经带上了镣铐，周围有至少二十个魔法法律侦查队的队员警惕地拿魔杖指着他，像是在担心这个双手被铐住、连魔杖都没有的年轻人会趁机逃走。

“劳驾，借过一下——”打头的人不由分说地挤开我们，领头上了升降梯，声音中透着疲惫，“我们好不容易才抓到他。你知道，你们手上的那个看起来比较温和——”

我十分惊讶茫然地看着小天狼星 布莱克被团团包围的人带进升降梯里。金色栅栏门缓缓关上。在升降梯启动的前一秒，我望向布莱克。他正好也抬起头向外看去。刹那间，四目相接。

我在他那双灰色的眸子中什么也看不出来。不管是曾经的神采飞扬还是嘲讽高傲，都已经被不可逆转的空洞与死寂所代替。他似乎沉浸在一座自我封闭的围城之中，对四周发生的事情不再关心。我敢肯定，他并没有认出来我。他漂亮的灰眼睛只是像镜子一样被动地倒映着外面的人和物，一点也没有映进心里去。

似乎和刚才发出疯狂笑声的是两个人。

我来不及去想更多关于小天狼星 布莱克的事情。因为就在这时，他在的升降梯猛地向后滑行，而我面前的另一扇金色栅栏门缓缓滑开。抓住我手臂的傲罗将温和的我不由分说地带了进去。

此后的二十四个小时，成为我生命中又一个难忘的二十四个小时。

现在的我已经知道当年自己为什么一大清早就被带到了部里。

魔法部在七月份的时候收到了一封匿名信，信中声称对角巷有药店在向神秘人提供秘密研制的药剂。这封信所说的内容正好和他们掌握的信息相吻合，还能很好的解释很多现象。魔法法律执行司的人花了两个月的时间去清查对角巷那两家属于普林斯家族的大药店，甚至把二十多年前的旧账都翻出来了，可一无所获。他们这才把视线转移到我所在的那家小药店上。

一周前，他们抓住了蒂凡尼 黑尔，还险些抓获了那个和她一同研制药剂的男巫。就在几个小时前，蒂凡尼终于吐出了两个名字——西弗勒斯 斯内普和简 普林斯。

我不知道蒂凡尼是怎么发现我的身份的，可早已失去耐心的傲罗们没有理由去相信一个带着纯血统姓氏的斯莱特林。他们很快就发现了我的假身份（我很好奇在过去的七年中他们为什么一直没有发现），一大早就等在了我的药店门口，把我带了过来。

“姓名？”审讯室里，一个胡子都来不及刮的巫师坐在长桌后。在他身后，还有两个傲罗虎视眈眈地盯着我。

“简 梅尔。”我无精打采地说，开始想念昨天刚刚制作成功的花草茶味小蛋糕。

“真名！”一声低吼。

“简 普林斯。”我很没有骨气地乖乖说出了真名。

“年龄？”

“二十五岁。”

“职业？”

“药剂师。”

我想起了很久以前对角巷交易委员会的人好像进行过一次人口调查。我不知道自己是不是要再说一次“未婚无子”。但我知道如果这次我这样说，肯定没有一个人会忍不住笑出声。

“什么时候开始替神秘人做事的？”负责审讯的巫师身体微微前倾，透露出了他对答案的渴望。我能感觉地到，这个问题一出口，他们就更加聚精会神地盯着我了。

“我没有替神秘人做过事。”我很诚恳地说。但他们显然不相信。

“从来没有？”他怀疑地重复着我的话，“那你能解释你为什么要隐姓埋名地在一家小药店里一待七年？凭借你的成绩和你家族的势力，你用不着这么努力工作，除非是另有目的……”

“对，我是另有目的，”我没好气地说，“我当时是为了逃婚。我父亲想把我嫁给布莱克——”

“哪个布莱克？小天狼星 布莱克？”他好像对这个名字感兴趣极了。

“对，就是他，”我舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，“但是我并不想嫁给他。虽然我觉得他也不会娶我，但安全起见，我还是逃了。”

“所以你后来是被神秘人的手下胁迫的？”对面的巫师高高扬起眉毛。

我不耐烦地晃晃脑袋。“我没有替他们做过事……我从小到大一直都想当一名药剂师——这是我和我哥哥共同的理想。你知道，只有在药店当满两年学徒才能参加第二次药剂师资格考试，所以我就去了那家药店。”

“根据蒂凡尼 黑尔的招供，你一直在和她一起共事？”

“对，我们一直在同一家药店工作。从我刚进布朗药店的时候她就在了。”

“那你知不知道黑尔囚禁了约翰 布朗？”

我愣住了。这件事情我从来都没有想过。

“蒂凡尼？囚禁了老布朗先生？你在开玩笑！”我露出了来到这里的第一个笑容，“怎么可能？她一直对老布朗先生毕恭毕敬。再说，他不是出去环游世界了吗？”

坐在桌后的巫师在我的脸上没有发现丝毫破绽，显得有些失望。我看到他们严肃的表情，变得不像刚才那么笃定了。

“你们——说的是实话？黑尔囚禁了老布朗先生？”这次换成了我观察他们，过了几秒，我觉得他们不太可能拿这件事情来骗我，“好吧——这么说你们是先抓住了蒂凡尼 黑尔，从她嘴里套出了我。你们觉得我八成也是个食死徒，所以把我也抓过来了。你们现在是不是希望从我嘴里能套出来点什么？”

有一名巫师轻微地点头，似乎觉得我很识相。

“不过我真不是食死徒。我没有黑魔标记——”我挽起袖子给他们看我光洁的手臂，“所以你们真的抓错人了。”

“你怎么知道黑魔标记的事？”之前一直问我话的巫师问道。我竭力忍住翻白眼的冲动。

“我虽然不是食死徒，但在我认识的人里面肯定有食死徒，”我说，不太想把威廉的名字说出来——虽然我知道他们肯定知道，“我也不是白在斯莱特林待了那么多年。”我低声嘟囔道。

“那你就从来没有怀疑过黑尔？”那人问道，“据我们所知，你们两个的关系可不太好。”

嗬，他们连这个都查出来了。我不得不佩服他们的工作能力。

“被你这么一说——”我沉吟着，装作思考的样子，“药店里有时候确实会发生一些奇怪的事情。比如说储藏室里的草药会莫名其妙地少一点，可月底结账的时候账目并没有问题。还有蒂凡尼会隔三差五地消失上一阵子——”

“你就从来没想过她消失的时候去干了什么？”

“想过，”我认真地点头，“我觉得她应该是在外面又找了一份兼职做。你知道，人人都想保命的时候最容易挣钱。再说了，她要是来上班的话八点半就出现在药店门口。我巴不得她不来上班我能偷偷懒。”

他们似乎终于断定我和食死徒没有什么关系了。就在这时，负责审讯的巫师拿出一张纸，示意旁边的巫师递给我。

这是一封匿名信的影印件。我接过来，疑惑地读道：

致魔法部，  
在对角巷，有人在工作之余为黑魔王研制药剂。  
希望你们不要辜负我的通风报信。  
我会一直关注你们的行动的。

十分飘逸的花体字，可以看出写信人受到过良好的教育。落款处一片空白。我将视线往下移了移，看到在右下角还有一行字，像是用来装饰信纸的。

Agnosco veteris vestigia flammae

“我想我知道写信的人是谁。”我轻松地笑，心头终于卸下一副重担。这样的笔迹，这样傲慢自大的口吻，以及最后的那句话——这对于我来说并不难猜测。

几名傲罗兴致盎然地盯着我的脸，脸上的表情既兴奋又古怪。

“威廉 普林斯，我的哥哥，”我挥了挥这张影印件，脸上绽开了一个笑容，“我认得他的字迹。”

我有些恼火地看着他们面面相觑，忍不住嚷道：“难道相信一个斯莱特林就是件这么难的事情吗？”

他们停止了窃窃私语，一齐转头看向我，像是在看一只乱叫着要求假期的家养小精灵。他们的脸上都透露着古怪的担忧。

“也许你还不知道，普林斯小姐——”其中一名巫师缓缓地说，“威廉 普林斯已经死了。”

“死了？怎么会？”我没注意自己的声调已经高了一个八度，“这不可能！”我粗暴地说。

“就在上个月，”另一名巫师沉稳开口，“在一次傲罗与食死徒的交战中。”

我的耳朵开始嗡嗡地响，我的意识开始混沌不清，似乎刚刚有人拿坩埚拍到了我的脑袋上。我的胸口剧烈地起伏着，突然明白过来了是怎么一回事——是他们、是他们——

我不太清楚自己做了什么，也不太清楚到底发生了什么。我只知道下一秒，我被两道障碍咒同时击中，跌坐回椅子上。刚刚被我揪住衣领的巫师脸已经涨成了酱紫色。

也是在这时，走廊上的一团喧嚣声越来越近。审讯间的门似乎是被一脚踹开，有人风一样地跑进来圈住我，咆哮着说：

“住手！这是我未婚妻！”

爱德华 琼斯像是一头威风凛凛的狮子一样宣示着对自己领地的主权，尽管他头上缠着的绷带使他吼出这句话时的气势稍打折扣。被惹怒的爱德华和他的那句话再一次刷新了我对他的认知。

也许我从未真正看清他。

可是那时的我心心念念的只有死在傲罗手下的威廉，甚至都没发现他说出了“未婚妻”这个怪异的字眼。尽管我早就猜到会有这么一天，尽管我知道他就算是活着也会受到威森加摩的审判然后被投到阿兹卡班，但是，但是——

Agnosco veteris vestigia flammae

——我再度感到我曾经拥有的火焰

“既然你已经义无反顾地选择了那条最黑暗的路，那你为何还要回头？难道你不知道返回的路要比前进的路更加艰难吗？难道你不知道长期藏匿于黑暗的生物会被阳光灼伤吗？”我忍不住在心里去质问他，可听者早已与世长眠。我甚至能想象出在墓地阴冷潮湿的土壤之下正在发生什么。

“你不是说自己选择的路就算是赤着双脚、踏着荆棘也要忍痛走完吗？七年过去了，我一直没有违背你的话，你又为何违背？”

我感觉我已经逐渐变成了两个我：坐在椅子上的我目光呆滞、神情麻木，一句话也不愿多说；另一个我心中充满对整个世界的怨恨，已经歇斯底里，彻底崩溃。

如今回想起那段时光，我依然能感受到那种撕心裂肺的疼痛隔着遥远的时光传来。也许你会问，既然我早已离家出走、和家族断绝了往来，又为什么会在这个时候悲痛欲绝呢？

我想，如果我没有看到那封信、不曾知晓威廉 普林斯曾经试图做出反抗之举，我也许并不会那么悲伤。那样的话，我至少可以保持理智，因为我知道那是他应得的下场。

可当我知道他曾经做过的那些事、知道他并没有完全的堕落、知道他曾尝试着做一些改变的时候，一种揪心的痛从我的心脏蔓延开来。作为一个不称职的妹妹，我心疼、愧疚，我痛不欲生。

我睁开紧闭的双眼，目光似乎一下子苍老了数十年。我感觉到爱德华正将我紧紧地圈在他的怀中。隔着厚实的衣料，我依然能感受到他身上的温暖，可那遥远的温度传不到我冰凉的心脏。

“他已经有意悔过，你们为什么不给他一个机会呢？”我的声音很轻，但问出的问题却沉甸甸地压在我的心上。我看到他们有人不可置信，有人不知所措，有人目光冷漠，突然轻轻地笑起来。

压迫人心的寂静里，这笑声是如此诡异。

“就因为他是个斯莱特林？”我看向他们，锐利的目光似乎要将他们穿透，直照人心。

在那之后，我大病了一场。爱德华请了假，留在我身边照顾我。我想，他的上司能在这样的人手短缺时期给他准假，准是看在他头上还缠着绷带的份上。

五年来养成的习惯使我没有去问爱德华是如何受伤的。事实上，那一阵子的我面色苍白，神色恹恹，一天说的话不超过五句。

我躺在病床上的时候，有各种消息不断传来。例如波特夫妇一岁大的儿子是如何将神秘人打败，例如马尔福一家给魔法部塞了多少金子才逃脱掉牢狱之灾，例如小天狼星 布莱克未经审判就被巴蒂 克劳奇扔去了阿兹卡班。

不知道是否是那封匿名信的功劳，魔法部居然抽调出人手将威廉 普林斯做过的事仔细清查了一遍。最后他们发现，这个罪大恶极的食死徒竟然暗中给他们提供过很多帮助。只不过由于他的自负和多疑，几乎没有人知道他的真实身份。

我也终于抛弃了简 梅尔这个用了七年的名字，改回了“简 普林斯”。我看到了威廉的遗嘱——他将一切都留给了我。

十二月初，我收到了梅林爵士团颁给威廉 普林斯的二级勋章，心中没有泛起丝毫涟漪。我知道，在这场战争中，纯血统家族的损失都太过惨重。而他们占据着一多半的社会财富，魔法部必须要抚慰、补偿、笼络。

那刻着威廉 普林斯名字的勋章我只看了一眼，就丢在一旁。还是爱德华将勋章收起来，温言劝诫道：“那是他用生命换来的荣誉。你不能这样草率地对待。”

我好笑地看着他，从未指望他能理解我心中的痛。

“荣誉？在我心里什么荣誉都比不上他的命重要。”我喃喃道。

平静、尊严、自由，这些我平时看重、悉心呵护的羽毛我可以统统拔除。我倾其所有，只想要我爱的人好好活在这个世界上。

可一切都来不及了。就算我愿意拿出一切来交换，威廉 普林斯也回不来了。

我将那句“Agnosco veteris vestigia flammae”亲手刻上了他的墓碑。站在墓碑前的那一刻，我再一次豁然开朗。我自认聪明，可我从来没有真正看清他选择的路是什么。

他为了保护家人选择听命于神秘人，却不知为何又暗中向傲罗提供帮助。他从没有彻底泯于黑暗，亦没有彻底投身光明。他始终行走在黑暗与光明的交界之处，承受着两股力量的撕扯，不曾与他人诉说。

而在他遭受这一切的时候，我舒舒服服地窝在对角巷的小药店里，每天抱怨着蒂凡尼的严厉，用自己的小聪明来偷懒，对自己能在人心惶惶的年代过着平静的生活而沾沾自喜。

我想我就是个彻头彻尾的懦夫。平生第一次，我为自己的懦弱感到耻辱。而这种负罪感将会伴随我一辈子。

“我再度感到我曾经拥有的火焰”

我的手指抚上冰凉的大理石。我想自己能体会到他这句话背后的痛楚、挣扎以及内心的骄傲。


	9. 【9】不同立场下的对与错——阿拉斯托 穆迪

【“难道我应该放过一个罪大恶极的食死徒吗？”“那我呢？我是不是应该原谅杀害我哥哥的凶手，然后跪在你们的袍子前痛哭流涕说着感激的话？”】

在大病初愈后，我跟随着爱德华再一次来到魔法部。这一次，没有人用异样的眼神看着我，也没有人在我身后窃窃私语。可我依然觉得心里很不舒服，仿佛那些人会随时扯下脸上伪善的面具，对我冷眼相待、恶语相迎。我像个胆怯的孩子一样紧紧地抓住爱德华的袖子。

说来你可能不太相信，我今天是来看蒂凡尼 黑尔的。威森加摩已经对她做出了处决，明天她就要被押送到阿兹卡班了。

我突然想起来我当年是如此讨厌她。我讨厌她的趾高气昂，更讨厌自己在她面前的低三下四。可我今天居然会特意跑来看她……当她看到我时，脸上露出了惊异的表情。这时我猜测到，可能我是唯一一个来看望她的人。

“你来干什么？”她冷冷地问道。

“我想来谢谢你。”我竭力使自己看上去更真诚一点，可蒂凡尼还是冷傲地扭头。

“我不明白你在说什么。”她僵硬地说。

我笑了起来，蹲下身平视着她。“你知道我的身份，可你没有告诉别人。对不对？”

她没有说话。我把这当成了默认。

“我想冒昧地问一句，你是怎么知道我的身份的？”

蒂凡尼转头，冲着我露出了一个嘲讽的笑。这笑容终于使她看上去有那么点像我印象中的蒂凡尼 黑尔了。

“我见过许多试图掩藏自己身份的巫师，你应该是这其中最拙劣一个了，”她似乎打开了话闸子，尽管说出的话依旧那么不中听，“你来到药店没几天，我就知道你用的是假身份。”

这次惊异的人换成了我。

“怎么会——这怎么可能？”我惊叫着，看到蒂凡尼脸上嘲讽的意味越来越浓了。

“你说话的腔调、你走路的姿态、你漂亮的字体都无一不在昭示着你受过良好的教育。这和你对老布朗先生说的从未上过学的鬼话严重冲突。还有你那些从昔日生活带出来的习惯——还用我多说吗？你为了追求好的口感，会在配茶时拿银质天平挨个称量每一种配料的质量——”

“那可能是我的职业造成的——”我试图辩解，蒂凡尼不耐烦地一挥手。

“你用的记事本从来都是昂贵的绸面本，你除了工作服外所有的衣服都是在脱凡成衣店买的——”

“可是很多女孩都这样——”我辩解道，她又不耐烦地一挥手。

“你花钱大手大脚，随心所欲，根本就不像是一个普通巫师家庭的孩子。”她斜睨了我一眼，好像终于证明了一个傻子都知道、而我却不知道的事实。

我张开嘴，终于无言以对，只得认输似的看着她。

“你根本不喜欢我，为什么不告发我的身份？”

“你不是也没有告发我吗？”她反问，转过脸来看我，一丝若有若无的笑意掠过脸颊，“还有，我从来没说过我不喜欢你。”

“可是——”

“我一向如此，”她昂起头，这个动作使我有些恍惚，仿佛回到了对角巷的那家小药店中，自己还只是一名药店学徒，而蒂凡尼则是一名可以对我颐指气使的资深药剂师，“从业这么多年，你是我唯一一个带起来的药剂师。简，你没有自己想象的那么平庸。”

这句话是如此的熟悉。我记得很多人都对我说过类似的话。威廉说过，教变形术的麦格教授说过，爱德华也说过。可我向来自认懦弱，甘于平凡。

我不知道应不应该为自己能得到蒂凡尼 黑尔如此高的评价而感到受宠若惊。

“你到底为什么不告发我？”我锲而不舍地追问，“还有，你是怎么知道我知道你的身份的？”

蒂凡尼无可奈何地看了我一眼，这个表情让她看起来平易近人了几分。

“你没什么利用价值，”她被迫移开目光，说出这么一句让我有点窝火的话来，“至于我是怎么知道你知道的……”她意味深长地看着我。

“好了，探望时间到了！”一名傲罗走过来对我说。我知道，我剩下的时间不多了。我绞尽脑汁地想要找一句能说的出口的告别语，可我除了一句“再见”再也找不到别的什么话了。

“在魔法部找到我们之前，西弗勒斯向黑魔王告发了威廉 普林斯，”蒂凡尼突然抬头看向我，脸上的表情意味不明，“所以黑魔王故意将普林斯派去了最危险的战场。我想你应该知道。”她像是讥讽地说道。

我的心脏似乎漏跳了一拍。我被傲罗带出监禁室。蒂凡尼 黑尔的身影逐渐远去，可她说过的话一直在我心中盘旋。

西弗勒斯向黑魔王告发了威廉 普林斯……所以黑魔王故意将普林斯派去了最危险的战场……他是被人告发的，他的死亡是有人刻意设计的……

不行，我要将这一切说出来，趁着蒂凡尼还在，趁着她还可以作证……

我跑到了二层的傲罗指挥部，试图在凌乱嘈杂的人群中找到爱德华 琼斯。不知道为什么，我想先把这件事情告诉他，我想听听他的意见……

“请问琼斯在吗？”我抓住一个抱着一大摞剪报的巫师，拦下他匆匆走过的脚步，“爱德华 琼斯？”

“他刚刚出去，”那名巫师用略带同情的口气说，“回来上班的第一天就被派了外出任务——”

我顿时像一只被踩了尾巴的猫一样敏感不安。

“被派了外出任务？”我的声音中透着惊恐。我毫无缘由地想到了威廉。他被故意派去了最危险的战场……

“是啊，是啊，你是来找他的？”他看着我还对他的胳膊紧抓不放，显得有些不耐烦了，他的目光扫过我胸前的银色徽章，看到了上面的名字（简 普林斯），“你找他做什么？”他露出了我熟悉的怀疑神情。我觉得我应该是理直气壮的，可迎着他的目光时却不由自主地胆怯、退缩。

“我有一件事想告诉他——嗯，其实是想和他商量——”我支支吾吾地说。

我能看得出来，他显然不相信我说的话。

“梅林，别再给他添麻烦了行吗？”他看我的眼神活像在看一个总把坩埚底烧透的麻烦精，“那些事已经够他忙的了！简 普林斯是吗——”

“她是什么人？”一个严厉粗犷的声音从背后传来。我猛地转头，被来者古怪的面貌吓了一大跳。

那张深灰色头发下的脸像是被刻木刀重新刻过一般，但显然那是把不能再钝的刻木刀，而负责雕刻的人也对这件作品不怎么上心。他的鼻子缺了一大块，脸上的每一寸皮肤似乎都伤痕累累。

“简 普林斯？”他锋利的眼神扫过那块银色徽章，“为了你哥哥的事？”他直入正题。

我机械地点头，目不转睛地盯着他的脸，虽然知道这很不礼貌，可那张脸似乎有一种别样的魔力能吸引住别人的目光。

“老实说，我并不太相信他最后能改邪归正，”阿拉斯托 穆迪瓮声瓮气地说，“一个法术高强的黑巫师……我们在他手上吃了不少亏。”

我的胃里莫名其妙地泛起一阵恶心。我突然没了说话的欲望，只想快点逃离这个让我觉得绝望窒息的地方。

“——有好几名傲罗都因为他进了圣芒戈。”

“我今天过来不是听你说他的罪行的，”我惊讶地听到自己声音平稳，没有露出一丝胆怯，“我刚刚去探望了蒂凡尼 黑尔。”我心血来潮地停下来，想听听穆迪是怎么评价她的。

“她可是个狡猾的女巫。”穆迪说，很痛快地让我如愿以偿。可我听到后反倒觉得有点不舒服。

“她和我说，是西弗勒斯 斯内普向神秘人出卖了威廉，所以他才会被派到最危险的地方——”我深吸了一口气，竭力控制住自己的情绪，“——所以你们才有机会杀死他！”我还是没忍住自己语气中的尖锐与指责。

“斯内普？”穆迪紧紧盯着我，嘲讽地说，“看来是老伙计了是不是？”

“你什么意思？”我冷冷地说。

“阿不思 邓布利多替他做了担保，证明他其实是一名双面间谍，为我们提供过情报。”穆迪很不以为然地轻哼了一声，似乎老朋友的担保也除不尽他对斯内普的怀疑。

“这不可能！”我大声喊道，屋内起码有一半的人放下手中的东西转头看我，“我是说——如果他是一名双面间谍，他就会知道我哥哥和他一样——对不对？他就不会、他就不可能向神秘人透露我哥哥的身份！”

“作为一名食死徒，普林斯可从来没有玩忽职守，”穆迪低吼道，“我知道你接受不了，孩子，可这就是事实！”

“事实？”我讥讽地重复道，“什么是事实？事实就是你们用最残忍的方式去对待一个有意悔过的人，却任由那个出卖他的人逍遥法外！”

“难道我应该放过一个罪大恶极的食死徒吗？”穆迪咆哮着说，那张残缺不全的脸显得狰狞，可我无所畏惧地瞪着他。

现在，屋子里几乎所有的人能停下了手上的活计，屏住呼吸看着我和穆迪的争吵。我瞥到他们中有不少人已经握紧了魔杖。如果我敢掏出魔杖，那在这之前我就会被几十个训练有素的傲罗的咒语击中。

我感到了深深的疲惫感。

“那我呢？”我轻声说道，“我是不是应该原谅杀害我哥哥的凶手，然后跪在你们的袍子前痛哭流涕说着感激的话？你们自认为在高尚地拯救巫师界，但本质和那些食死徒没什么两样。”

穆迪身后的一名年轻巫师终于忍受不住我话中的讥诮，拔出了魔杖，似乎要在大庭广众之下给我施个恶咒。可穆迪一把将他挡了回去。我并没有因为穆迪的阻拦而感激。相反，我轻视厌恶地挨个扫过他们，平时温顺的眼睛中像是有两只凶狠的恶龙，随时都有可能失去控制冲他们喷火。

我在一片寂静中离开。临走时，又有窃窃私语的声音传到我的耳朵中。

“……可怜的人。”

“我敢说，这是这个月的第八个了吧？”

我走到门口，突然又想起来自己到这里最初的目的。我折回去，走到穆迪面前，好笑地看到周围的人又露出警惕的神情。

“别告诉爱德华我来过，”随着这句话出口，我身上的最后一丝力气也被抽走了，“爱德华 琼斯——你知道的——请你别告诉他。”

我没有理会他们脸上的惊异和怀疑，也再也没有力量去管他们会不会答应我的请求。我想，这大概是我唯一能为爱德华做的事情了。

当几十年后的我对当年的一切都释然之时，确为自己那日的莽撞感到一丝后悔。但你不能指望一个内心被失去至亲之痛塞满的人立刻对那些罪魁祸表现出理解和宽容，即便是情有可原。只是当很多年过去，我又经历了一些事，回想起阿拉斯托 穆迪挡住那个年轻巫师的时候，我禁不住对他肃然起敬。


	10. 【10】往日恩怨——艾琳 斯内普

【“你如果真的爱过一个人，就会知道，无论和他在一起的快乐是多么的短暂，你都不会后悔当初的决定。”】

爱德华始终都没有露出丝毫知晓我和穆迪争吵的讯息。我没心思去琢磨他是怎么想的，就理所应当地认为他并不知道这件事。

随着钟声的敲响，新的一年又到了。一九八二年，一个终于没有战火的新的开始——这是件多么值得庆贺的事情啊。只是那些在战争中失去生命的人，再也看不到这美好的新世界了。

我继承了威廉 普林斯留下的所有遗产，这其中包括就包括对角巷的那两家药店。当我第一次以一名继承者的身份踏入药店的时候，那种感觉是十分微妙的。对于药店里的员工来说，我以前只是一名小药店里备受欺压的小药剂师；对于我来说，这让我不得不去面对威廉 普林斯已经离去的残酷现实。

被蒂凡尼囚禁了好几年的老布朗先生被解救出来，但还没等到来年鲜花盛开就匆匆离去。他没有子女，将那家小药店留给了我，希望我能像以前那样尽心地经营。可这并没有使我高兴起来。我的心中再一次滑过深深的耻辱感，似乎有一个声音在对我说，我不配。

经过很多次的协商和谈判后，我将其中一家大药店卖了出去，我在古灵阁的账户上也为此多了一大笔金子。

所有的事情都陆续有了结局，其中的有些也因此有了新的开始。我和爱德华的恋情终于结束。一九八三年，我们举行了婚礼。在那之前，他带我去见了他的父母。

琼斯先生和琼斯夫人一定是我见过的最热情的麻瓜，但和我想象中的不太一样。据说，他们都是麻瓜医生。我在第一次听到琼斯先生说起外科手术的时候，吓得心里抖了抖，但没过几分钟就热烈地参与了琼斯夫妇的讨论，把插不进话的爱德华一个人晾在了一边。

而我在这个世界上已经没有什么亲人了。我的母亲早早地去世，父亲在我离家后没多久也去世了。曾经辉煌偌大的普林斯家族如今只剩下了我一个人。我像个孤独的守墓人一般在尘寰中独自徘徊。

我和爱德华不约而同地没有邀请过多的人参加婚礼。我是实在没有什么人可以邀请，但爱德华显然不是。他一直以来都很有人缘，到哪里都有那么多的朋友——格兰芬多、凤凰社、对角巷、傲罗小分队。我真不明白他为什么只发出了寥寥数封请柬。

在婚礼举行的时候，我终于明白了其中的些许奥妙。十年以前，在我还没有离开霍格沃茨的时候，寝室的几个女生曾经热切地聚在一起讨论过自己以后会办一场怎样的婚礼。我已经忘记自己当时说了什么，但我知道，十年前的自己做梦也想不到属于我的那场婚礼居然是一场地地道道的麻瓜婚礼——这完全要归功于爱德华的麻瓜出身。

我想我完全能理解爱德华的一片苦心了。你完全无法想象当那些着装怪异的巫师们出现在麻瓜面前会是一副怎样惊世骇俗的场面。当爱德华的一位表姐看到我头上妖精做的头饰时，疑惑地挑起眉毛，吓得我差点掏出魔杖对她施一个遗忘咒。爱德华事后听了哈哈大笑。

我人生中第一次和这么多麻瓜混在一起，感受着他们的热闹与嬉笑。那感觉似乎没那么糟，更没有出现以前我的某位同学悄悄告诉我的可怕症状。

爱德华始终为没能给我一场巫师婚礼深表自责，我却没有他那么在意。事实上我知道，如果这是一场巫师婚礼的话，现场的情况只会更加尴尬——想想我的血统与姓氏你就可以知晓一二了。

爱德华做得很好，真的很好。他几乎都要让我相信，这就是爱情原本的模样。

我的生活逐渐从单调走向充实，又再一次归于平淡。我享受这样的平静。但我们应该相信，这样的平静永远都是暂时的。就算它不会被彻底打破，也会因为一些意外而微起波澜。

我在一九八四年七月二十日收到的那封信就是这样。

那是一个罕见的、阳光灿烂的星期五早晨。我和爱德华正坐在橡木桌子后享用着早餐。我们面前都摆着煎蛋和抹着黄油的面包。只不过我面前的青色杯子里是冒着热气的“三十三号配方花草茶”（我实在取不出更好的名字了），而爱德华坚持要喝加冰块的南瓜汁。

爱德华一边快速浏览《预言家日报》，一边狼吞虎咽地吃着煎蛋；我慢悠悠地看着非凡药剂师协会的月刊，时而端起青色茶杯尝一口花草茶。这大概是因为爱德华一大早就要赶去部里上班，而我自从接管药店以后，上班时间就自动调到了上午十点。

就在这时，一只灰褐色的猫头鹰扑棱着翅膀飞进来，一头撞上了餐桌中间放着百合花的玻璃花瓶。爱德华身手敏捷地接住被撞飞的花瓶。我拎起那只老的已经不能再老的猫头鹰，解下了系在它爪子上的信。

“琼斯夫人收，”我读着信封上的名字，冲放下花瓶的爱德华比划出一个胜利的手势，“看来是寄给我的。”

“哦，得了吧，我才不希望收到什么人的信——一准又是又麻烦事！”他开了句玩笑，瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，匆匆坐下继续他的早餐。

“如果真有麻烦事的话他们可不会那么仁慈地给你写信，”我一边习惯性地回敬道，一边用裁纸刀裁开信封，“你们不是一般都用——”我突然没了声音，爱德华抬头奇怪地看着我。

“是有什么事吗？”他的语气中透露着担忧与关切。

“没有，”我干脆地否认，将那封信顺手塞进了衣服口袋里，“什么也没有发生，亲爱的。”我勉强笑道。

爱德华来不及去追究更多的细节。就在这时候，壁炉突然窜起火焰，露出一名头发几乎快掉光的巫师的头。

就像我之前想要说的那样。如果傲罗指挥部有什么麻烦事的话，一定会通过飞路网直接找到爱德华。这样的情况平均一个月就要出现一次。他们可能在任何时候直接闯进我家的壁炉——虽然失礼，但是有效。

“爱德华，象堡那边又起火了！很有可能是我们之前讨论过的——”那名秃顶巫师看到餐桌后的我，立刻不说话了。

我想他是知道我是谁的。尽管爱德华从没有和我提过部里的同事对他的新娘是什么看法，但我也不是傻子。我的心头再次涌起一阵疲累感，但爱德华的注意力好像完全被象堡的突然起火吸引住了，根本没有注意到我的异样。他放下刀叉，匆匆抓起外套，高声说了一句“我一分钟后赶到！”。

壁炉里的火焰就和它来时那样突然熄灭，与之一同消失的还有刚刚冲出家门的爱德华 琼斯。一声很响的关门声后，房子里恢复了寂静的常态。

“注意安全。”我低声说，像是在对着空气自言自语一样。在意识到这一点后，我又颓然跌坐回椅子上。

我守着空荡荡的房子——就在几分钟前它还是欢声笑语、鸡飞狗跳的样子。我竭力压下已经产生了无数次的封闭壁炉的念头，将茶杯中的花草茶一口饮尽。

我想了想，从口袋中掏出那封已经有些褶皱的信，重新读道：

亲爱的简，  
我想我很快就要离开人世了。在我离开之前，我想见你最后一面。  
艾琳 普林斯 斯内普

信封里还放着一张纸条。“蜘蛛尾巷十九号……”我读道。

我想我要更正一句自己之前说过的一句话。我并不是普林斯家族的最后一个人。我的姑妈、某个我不愿意提起姓名的人的母亲还存活在这个世界上，不过想来也不会太久了。

我已经有很久没有见到自己的这位姑妈了，她并没有给我的生活留下多少印记。我只能依稀想起几个很零碎的片段——

我和威廉在夏日的花园里追逐打闹，安静的年轻女子坐在一旁的长椅上读书……父亲看着《预言家日报》上一则不起眼的通告大发雷霆……风雨交加的夜晚，脸色蜡黄的女子站在气派的庄园门口，脚旁堆着她刚刚被扔出来的东西，身后躲着一个不起眼的小男孩……

这就是我对于艾琳 普林斯全部的印象。说心里话，我并不太想走这一遭。一来，我和她实在没什么感情；二来，我并不想看到西弗勒斯 斯内普。

我知道邓布利多替他做了担保。要说在这个世界上有什么人是可以仅凭名字就令人信服的，那非阿不思 邓布利多莫属了。可我居然在选择相信蒂凡尼 黑尔还是阿不思 邓布利多时犹豫了。

正如穆迪说的，蒂凡尼是一个狡猾的女巫……她完全有可能是想借着我的手把斯内普也拉下水，尽管我并不具备这个能力……但她语气中的某些东西使我几乎可以断定，那就是真话。

我一向优柔寡断。我本想和爱德华商量一下这件事——尽管你看到我当时几乎是下意识地想要隐瞒这封信的内容，但那只是我还没有考虑好从何说起。现在倒好，爱德华头也不回地冲出家门，奔向了他更看重的傲罗事业。我生出一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛魔法部夺走了我的丈夫……

我气鼓鼓地坐在软垫上，像只闷闷不乐的青蛙，却不知气从何来。也许我应该去，一个声音在我心底说，毕竟她是普林斯家族除了我以外的唯一幸存者。想想琼斯家那一大帮麻瓜亲戚和爱德华遍布天下的朋友们吧……

就这样，出于一个连我自己都说不清楚的理由，我扔下早餐和协会月刊，挑了身深颜色的长袍，逃跑一样地踏出家门。

我幻影移形到一条蜿蜒曲折、脏脏不堪、散发着垃圾味的河流旁边。我连忙用袖子捂住口鼻，竭力忍住胃中不断翻滚的不适感。在过去的二十八年里，我从未到过这么肮脏的地方。我敢说，在艾琳 普林斯嫁给那个麻瓜之前，也从未到过这么肮脏的地方。

我对她稍稍产生了一丝同情，接踵而至的还有淡淡的钦佩与不解。我低头看着自己所处的位置，竟有种无从下脚的感觉。几秒钟后，我迈过草丛里的包装纸和一堆被苍蝇团团围住的正在腐烂的东西，踩着一张褪色的宣传单，爬到了河岸上，竭力不去想拖在地上的衣摆已经变成了什么模样。

我站在铺着卵石的小路上，望着小巷那边一排排破旧的砖房，忍不住怀疑自己是不是走错了地方。我本以为所有的麻瓜都是像琼斯夫妇那样……难道艾琳 普林斯就住在这里？

我压下心中的失望、不适与鄙夷，走进了迷宫般的废砖房。一刻钟后，我来到了纸条上的地址——“蜘蛛尾巷十九号”。我深吸了一口气，敲敲看上去已经积了好几个世纪灰的木门。

门打开了一条缝隙，露出了我无比厌恶的黑眼睛。他看到是我，打开了门。

“琼斯夫人，”西弗勒斯 斯内普不卑不亢地说，深不可测的黑眼睛紧盯着我，“真是意外。”他慢条斯理地说。

“我来看艾琳。”我简短地说，不愿与他多谈。他显然也不愿意和我多说什么，在我走进来后直接咔哒一声关上门，带领我穿过一间小客厅，走向楼梯间。

我禁不住好奇地打量着这间小小的客厅——几面墙都是书，其中大部分是古旧的黑色或褐色的皮封面。我凑近一些，借着窗外的光线读起书脊上的书名。

“‘《十九世纪魔药发展史》’，”我读道，突然来了兴致，“你竟然有这本书——”我转头去看斯内普。他的脸上显现出一种既自豪又恼火的矛盾情绪。

“——我是说，我头一次在霍格沃茨以外的地方看到过这本书。”我解释道，语气意外的平静。

片刻后，斯内普开口，声音略哑。“她在楼上等你。”他说，转身去了黑漆漆的地下室。

我心里松了口气，离开书架，登上楼梯。砖房的二层一共只有两间卧室，有虚弱的咳嗽声不断从其中的一间中传出来。不难猜测，那间小卧室就是艾琳 普林斯最后的栖身之所。

我敲敲门，在得到一声微弱的允许后推开门走进去。这是一间很小的卧室，小到我不知道除了躺在床上的艾琳以外我还能将目光投放到哪里。她看上去并不太好，脸色苍白，两颊深陷，使得那一双浅棕色眼睛十分明显地凸起。

“简。”她躺在床上，虚弱无力地叫着我的名字。

“艾琳姑妈。”我第一次说出这样的称呼，默认了她的身份。

“你能来，我很高兴，”她挣扎着想要坐起来，我犹豫了一下，变出一个软垫塞在她身后，“我想我们已经有二十几年没有见面了吧。”

我点点头，又变出一张舒适的、系着柔软坐垫的椅子，坐在了艾琳的床前。

“当年我离开的时候，你还那么小，就已经能跟着威廉在花园里乱跑了，”她拉住我的手，絮絮叨叨地说，而我在听她提起威廉的名字的时候，身体僵住，心止不住地一沉，“……那个时候可真好。”她怀念般地说。

我笨嘴拙舌地不知道该怎么接话，艾琳似乎也不介意。又或者说，她需要的只是一名听众，并不希望我开口。

“我还记得每年到这个时候，花园里的薰衣草就会盛开，远远地望去，真是漂亮极了……还有小精灵做的水果馅饼和葡萄酒……”

她的眼睛半闭着，陷入了回忆之中，似乎已经真的回到了过去。

“如果你愿意的话，你可以回去看看，”我干巴巴地说，“虽然我已经不住在那里了，但小精灵每天都会打扫。那里还和以前一样。”

艾琳突然睁开半阖的双眼。

“一样？”她微讽地重复着我的话，露出了一个和斯内普有些相像的神情，“怎么会一样呢，我的孩子？”她轻柔地说。

我心里有些不服气。“有什么不一样？你说的薰衣草还在，家养小精灵随时都乐意做水果馅饼——”我看到她轻轻摇头，更加不服气了，似乎她那失落的语气在质疑我的管理能力，“——就连你的卧室，也和以前没有半分不同！”

她的双眼猛地睁大，里面跳跃着动人的光芒，刚刚的失落惊人地一扫而空。“你是说——”她迟疑着，看到我僵硬地点头，“好吧，你赢了。我承认，确实没有什么不同。”她没有一丝恼怒，甚至还表现出了一种奇怪的快乐。

真是个奇怪的人，我暗想。艾琳连连咳嗽几声，我给她体贴地顺气。

“我想，你一定很好奇这些年来发生在我身上的事，对不对？”她的声音比刚才更轻了，“即使你不说，我也能猜得到。正如你看到的，这些年来我过得并不好。我之前有几年不太正常——就是托比亚刚走的那几年。是西弗勒斯一直在照顾我。他是个好孩子……”艾琳发出一声叹息。

我不太敢去认同艾琳所说的话，只得认真地扮演一个听众的角色。我察觉到，她在说过得并不好的时候没有用抱怨的语气。相反，她平和、安详，似乎在讲述着另一个人的故事。

“……托比亚开始的时候对我很好。他那时是个很成功的商人。可是后来，他投资失败，又是恰巧在那个时候知道了我是名女巫……我不怪他，真的不怪他……”

“……西弗勒斯是名天赋很高的孩子，从他很小的时候我就发现了。我开始有意识地背着托比亚培养他，给他讲我们世界的故事……”

“……当然啦，我是知道伊万斯家那名女孩的。她是叫莉莉吗？我当然知道。没有什么可以逃得过一名母亲的眼睛。我听说她前几年死了，西弗勒斯消沉了很久。他从没和我说过，但还是那句话，没有什么可以逃得过一名母亲的眼睛，即使我是一名不称职的母亲……”

“……你都不知道，西弗勒斯刚得到我那些旧课本的时候是多么兴奋激动，虽然那天晚上他十分害怕，但我一直都没有和他说实话。我一直都在和他说，我的家人并没有讨厌他。但其实呢？我想你的父亲甚至都不知道西弗勒斯的存在……”

很难想象，艾琳 斯内普居然有这么多的力气将这些事情全部讲出来。我第一眼看到她的时候，觉得她柔弱得不堪一击。可当太阳从东转到南又转到西时，通过她断断续续地叙述，在我面前的艾琳逐渐向我展露出她的坚韧与执着。

“我想我要走了，”我看了一眼手表，发现已经到了五点，“如果有机会的话，我会再来看你的。也欢迎你回去看看。”我客气地说。

“简！”艾琳突然伸手拽住我的衣摆，我惊讶地回头看她，“威廉的事，我很抱歉——但你必须要知道，西弗勒斯他是有苦衷的！”她突然叫道。

我看着情绪激动的艾琳，产生了一个奇怪的念头，似乎这才是艾琳 斯内普今天叫我过来的真实目的。

“——原谅他，好不好？”她睁大浅褐色的眼睛，使劲地摇着我的衣摆，“这是我作为一名母亲——最后的心愿——最后的请求。”她哀求道。

我无法拒绝，也无法做出什么回应。我伸手将她的手指慢慢掰开，垂下眼眸，问出了那个我一直以来都想知道答案的问题。

“你后悔过吗，”我问道，“为自己当年的选择？”

艾琳望着我，情绪慢慢平复下来。此时的她，比之前的任何时候都更像一名长辈。

“从来没有，”她露出一个轻松的笑容，缠绕着甜蜜的目光似乎落在了很久远的过去，“你如果真的爱过一个人，就会知道，无论和他在一起的快乐是多么的短暂，你都不会后悔当初的决定。”她的目光是那样的平和，几乎使我产生了一种在过去的几十年里她都如同此刻这样宁静美好的错觉。

“在经历所有的这些以后？”我低声追问道。

艾琳转向了我，我能看清楚她脸上每一道因为生活的艰辛而留下的皱纹。

她看到我一脸震惊与怀疑，轻轻地摇头。

“一直是这样。”她坚定如磐石地说，看向我的目光中甚至还带着一丝骄傲。不知为何，那一丝的骄傲让人羡慕。

这一幕一直刻在我的心里很多年，即使直到很多年后我也不能完全理解她话中的意思。

“我永远也不会原谅伤害过我哥哥的人，”我同样坚定地说，看到艾琳的脸变得如同纸一般的苍白，“但我已心无怨恨。”我极其艰难地说完这句话，与其说是陈述，倒不如说是在逼着自己做一个无法违背的承诺。

我将这句话留给了躺在床上的艾琳，匆匆离去。在离开的途中我没有碰到西弗勒斯 斯内普，正如我所愿。我没有直接回家——在往常的这个时候，我已经系着围裙在厨房中忙碌起来——热气腾腾的锅里炖着一锅炖菜，收音机唱着老式的歌曲，厨房的橙黄色灯光明亮而温馨。

可能是今天一下子听到了那么多过去的事情，我的心里已经被往事塞满，再没有空间留给今天早晨匆匆离去的爱德华 琼斯。我已经厌倦自己每次面对他的匆忙离去都独自生着闷气，我又不是他的家养小精灵，我需要有自己的空间……

我幻影移形到一片河滩上。平静的河面上散落着碎金般的夕阳，流水声像恋人的情歌一样缠绵不绝。我坐在地上，呆呆地望着河面，试图清空大脑，可往事像一本被微风掀动的厚书，在我面前自动呈现，不断回放。

我想起威廉最后和我说的那句“不能再好了”，想起蒂凡尼最后说的惊人秘密，想起艾琳说她从不后悔……我变出一只高脚杯，里面盛着爱德华珍藏许久的杜松子酒，举杯一饮而尽。

我又想起艾琳可笑的请求，想起我说我已无怨恨……我一杯接着一杯地喝，意识模糊地感觉到夕阳逐渐消失，河面上逐渐泛起银色的光辉。

“走了，都走了！”我大声喊道，歪歪扭扭地站起来，目光悲怆，“就剩下我一个了，对不对？”我在酒精的作用下向后倒去，却没有感到疼痛。过了好一会儿，我才反应过来，自己是跌进了某个人的怀里。而那人身上的气息是我所熟悉的。

借着月光，我看到了爱德华那张我此刻并不想见到的脸。实际上，我现在谁也不想见。但看到爱德华以后，我的酒醒了一大半。长期以来养成的习惯促使我要在他面前保持绝对的清醒和理智——在这种情况下似乎很难实现。“你怎么找到这里的？”我怀疑地问。

“我回家以后看到家里没人。我去了药店，又回了趟部里，去了你一切有可能去的地方——简，和我回去，你不知道这有多危险！”他的脸上交织着焦急与疲惫。

“你怎么找到这里的？”我对这个问题紧抓不放。爱德华无可奈何地看着我。

“我发现家里有魔法的痕迹，最后定位到那瓶杜松子酒上。它在不断消失——除了我们两个没人知道它的存在，所以一定是你用了转移咒语。我施了一个追踪咒，就跟到——”

“追踪咒！”我歇斯底里地大笑，“你们对待逃犯的惯用手段？”

“我不明白你在说什么，”爱德华生硬地说，“你喝醉了，只是喝醉了。所以你才会胡言乱语——”

“不，我没有喝醉！就算我喝醉了，我和你待在一起的每分每秒也要保持理智！我要不断地告诉自己你和他们不一样，告诉自己你和威廉的死一点关系也没有！我每次和你出现在众人面前都要忍受他们异样的眼光和低语——就因为我是斯莱特林，因为我是纯血统，因为我的哥哥曾经是一名食死徒！爱德华 琼斯，我是真的、真的受够了——”

我使劲挣脱他，可他眼疾手快地一把拽住我的手臂。

“那你当初为什么要答应我？”他低吼道，抓住我手臂的手止不住地颤抖，褐色的眼睛里闪烁着真正的怒意。

“我不知道，我不知道，”我摇着头不住地说，泪水滚落脸颊，在月光下化为冰冷的液体流入脖颈，“我也不知道我当初为什么要答应你……”我悲哀地笑，看向他的目光中带着掩不住的无助与绝望。

他久久凝视着我，终于松开了我的手臂。我将这理解成了他要离开的信号。又有一个人要从我的生命中离开了吗？连他也要离开了吗……我觉得自己终于要被扔进孤独绝望的深水之中。我踉跄着后退几步，目光躲避着他的眼睛，竭力使自己不要显出一副被遗弃的可怜模样，但同时也知道这在爱德华的眼中都是徒劳……

就在我以为爱德华也要离去的时候，他突然走上前来，在皎洁月光与漫天星辰的见证下，给了我一个坚实温暖的怀抱。


	11. 【11】坚强的双重含义——奥古斯塔 隆巴顿

【“没有谁是生来坚强的。我倒希望你永远也不会有像我这么坚强的一天。”】

一九八四年的七月二十日只在我漫长的生命中留下惊鸿一瞥，便悄然逝去。我并不太清楚那天的最后几个小时里发生了什么。我只记得自己喝了不少酒，头痛欲裂，大概是被爱德华像扛飞天扫帚那样给扛回去的。

爱德华……我想起自己冲他嚷嚷的那些话，突然觉得愧疚……我费了很大的力气才睁开眼睛、适应了屋里强烈刺眼的阳光。我惊讶地看到满眼血丝、带着胡茬的爱德华正坐在病床前，目光呆滞地盯着床单上的一点，甚至都没有发现我醒过来了。我浑身无力，只得清了清嗓子，这才看到爱德华的眼睛恢复了平时十分之一的光彩。

“你怎么了？”我皱着眉问他，试探性地问道，“是因为工作上的事？”

这一定是我第一次主动开口问关于他工作的事情。可过了半天，他还是只静静看着我，不说话。我这次真的慌了。

“看你的表情，你不会被开除了吧？”我小心翼翼地说，接着露出了一个连我自己都没想到的轻松笑容，“没事，我养你啊！”在那一刹那，我真的以为爱德华再也不用去魔法部上班了，而我们家的壁炉也终于不用再有什么不速之客了。我甚至都开始计划着也许我们可以出去度假，去温暖的海边享受海风与阳光。

我事后想，也许是我说的那句“我养你啊！”将爱德华这只骄傲自大的狮子给戳醒了。

“简，你以后不能拿自己的身体开玩笑了，”爱德华用老师管教学生或是上司教训下属的严肃口吻说道，“你知道你这次——”

“我知道，不就是多喝了点酒吗——”我不甚在意地说，但这副满不在乎的样子似乎又把这只格兰芬多狮子给触怒了。

“‘不就是多喝了点酒？’”他恼怒地重复着我的话，“你知不知道你怀孕了！”

我瞪大眼睛，惊讶的表情几乎要掉到地上。

“我还真的不知道……”我有气无力地说道。爱德华看着我无辜的样子，又好气又好笑。

一九八五年三月二十一日，我和爱德华的儿子艾伦 威廉 琼斯出世。他有一双和爱德华的父亲一样的湛蓝色眼睛。爱德华坚持要给他取一个“A”开头的名字。我无可奈何，只是同样坚决地用了威廉的名字作为小艾伦的间名。

自从小艾伦出生，我的生活就完全被这个小家伙占据了。在最忙碌的时候，我甚至把留守在庄园里的家养小精灵菲拉都唤了过来。

“简小姐终于想起菲拉了！”瘦弱的小精灵在我脚边哭天抹泪，“菲拉还以为简小姐抛弃菲拉了！”

小艾伦听到如此尖锐的声音，也跟着大哭了起来。我无力地发现，自己已经被淹没在了婴儿和小精灵这两种以声音尖细和哭声震天而著名的物种的二重奏里。

不过说句公道话，有了菲拉的帮助，我的工作量确实减少了很多。只不过我发现每次爱德华看到我支使菲拉去干活的时候都会有那么一点别扭。这次我实在想不通其中的关窍，但还是打定主意等我不那么忙的时候就把菲拉重新派到庄园里去。

一九八七年，爱德华接到了傲罗办公室副主任的正式任命，从此家里壁炉迎接不速之客的频率从每月一次变成了半月一次。三个月后，我忍无可忍地和他大吵了一架，在那之后他搬去办公室住了一个月才又重新搬回家。在此之前，我几乎做好了离婚的准备。

一九八八年，我的药店开了第四家分店。我不再因为壁炉里是不是有闯入者而和他争吵，因为我开始变得和他一样忙碌。现在的住处与其说是我们一家三口的家，倒不如说是艾伦和菲拉的家、我和爱德华的旅馆。

一九八九年，我因为一封特殊的来信不得不和爱德华好好谈谈。此时我才猛然惊醒——我似乎已经很久都没有我的丈夫坐下来好好地说过话了，我们甚至都已经很久没有坐在一起吃过早餐了。

我突然想起来我们一同在对角巷工作的日子。我想起来他隔三差五地找各种理由接近我，就是为了弄清楚我是不是在为神秘人做事；我想起他在情人节那天送了我一大束玫瑰却被我怒气冲冲地丢出药店；我想起我们坐在冰激凌店的那些温暖而不真实的午后；我想起他晚上带着满身伤痕闯入我的阁楼……蓦然回首，我惊讶地发现过去的我们竟然有那么多事情可以做，有那么多的话可以说；而现在的我们，几乎成了名义上的夫妻，最熟悉的陌生人。

三十三岁的我终于也到了开始疯狂地怀念过去的年纪。

周二的早晨，我拿着阿尔吉 隆巴顿的来信去了部里。现在的我甚至对于爱德华是否能在家认真地、不受打扰地听我说完一件事情完全没有把握。我看着机器吐出的银色徽章（简 琼斯，咨询事务），不由得露出一丝苦笑。

我被人流裹挟着涌向入口，又十分费劲地挤出人流，走到“安全检查”的牌子下。孔雀蓝长袍的巫师拿着检测仪在我身上例行公事地扫了一圈，对我嘟囔道：“魔杖。”

我掏出我的魔杖递给他，但眼睛自始至终都没有离开自己的魔杖。这让我稍稍挽回了些安全感。

我的魔杖被扔进一个黄铜机器里，接着机器微微震动，飞快地吐出一张窄窄的羊皮纸。

“十一英寸，黑胡桃木，杖芯是蛇的神经，用了二十二年。对吗？”他没精打采地问道。

“谢谢。”我将魔杖从机器上拿了回来，习惯性地淡淡微笑。

我重新回到魔法部职员上班的潮流之中。我被一群呵欠连天死气沉沉的魔法部雇员推搡着进入了一架升降梯。身旁的一名年轻女巫的头发被染成了鲜艳的粉红色，在一众故作严肃老成的职员中十分显眼，让我想起了艾伦喜欢吃的泡泡糖。

随着楼层的不断上升，不断有巫师出去，盘旋在头顶的浅紫色纸飞机倒是有进有出。到了第三层（魔法事故和灾害司），几乎所有的巫师都走出去了。升降梯里只剩下了我和那个粉红色头发的年轻女巫。

“今天的天气真是糟透了，不是吗？”她用一种极为轻快地语气对我说着。我看到她的头发微微皱眉。说实话，就算我还是名年轻姑娘，我也不会想到要把自己的头发染成这种颜色。我突然有点同情年轻女巫的父母了。

“第二层，魔法法律执行司，包括禁止滥用魔法办公室、傲罗办公室和威森加摩管理机构。”升降梯里机械冷漠的女声说道。金色栅栏门缓缓拉开，我跟在粉红色头发的后面，一路到了嘈杂的傲罗办公室，刚巧看到爱德华拿了一张长长的羊皮纸名单，念着上面的名字将候选者挨个叫进去。

我极有耐心地站到了一个角落，仔细观察起爱德华。他今天穿了一身正式的黑色袍子，袖口的银质扣子微微反光。我注意到，他的脸颊上不知什么时候又添了道新伤，不过对于他的成熟英俊并没有丝毫影响。他拿着羽毛笔的右手上有一道伤疤，这个我是知道的……

爱德华念完最后一个人名，习惯性地向周围扫了一眼，这才看到站在角落里的我。“简？”他疑惑不解地看向我，显得有点疲惫。

“我有事找你，”我走上前去，感觉到我们两人之间的气氛有些怪异，“不会占用你太多时间。”

爱德华困惑地看着我。“琼斯，别忘了昨天的任务报告！”突然有这样的声音从里面的一个小隔间里传出来。他犹豫了一秒钟，转头冲着里面的人喊道：“我知道了！”

“出了什么事？”他转过脸低头看我，看着我目光沉静，“亲爱的？”他有些小心翼翼地叫道。

“隆巴顿先生来信，邀请我们周六下午去黑湖码头。你知道，他是个很有声望的药剂师。我希望你和我一起去，给他留下一个好印象。你明白我的意思吗？”

“我明白，但是——”爱德华点头，用歉意的语气说道，“但是你也看到了，我们这一周都在进行新人的选拔。我真的走不开，实在抱歉。要是你早点和我说——”

“我知道了，爱德华。我知道了，”我不想在这里给他难堪，但也不能将自己的怒气完全压下去，“下次如果再有这种事情的话，我会提前半年就和你预约的。”我微微讽刺道。

“半年用不着，你提前两周和我说我就能安排的开。”爱德华诚恳地说，似乎没有听到我话中的讽刺。我看着他认真的目光，突然笑起来。

“好，很好，好极了。爱德华，我下次一定会提前两周和你预约的，”我已经被他的诚恳折磨得心力憔悴，“我周六自己去。现在没事了。那么，你回去工作吧。”

“你和艾伦，还有菲拉——你们都还好吧？”他突然问道。

“一切都很好。你该回去工作了，”我用坚定不移的口吻说，“我也该去忙我的事了。再见了，爱德华。”

于是在那个下着微雨的周六，我独自前往了黑湖码头。远处的霍格沃茨城堡在雾气中若隐若现，空气中有下雨天独有的潮湿味道——身为一名药剂师，我总是对味道很敏感。

在这次称得上是圆满的小型聚会上，我见到了很多意料之中的人——身材臃肿的、已经退休的斯拉霍格恩教授亲切地和我打着招呼，我微笑着感谢他推荐到我店里来的贝蒂 艾博（这名姑娘对草药十分在行，上周及时地发现了掺在熊葱里的秋水仙）；体格消瘦的达摩克利斯 贝尔比端着酒杯在和旁人讨论是否能发明一种帮助狼人在满月时减轻痛苦的药剂，而对方已经露出了对这个话题的厌倦；一大把年纪还精神矍铄的阿尔吉 隆巴顿先生正在湖边端着一杯饮料和一旁一个年老女巫聊天，那名老女巫的帽子上装饰着一只秃鹫标本。

我找准目标，端着酒杯走过去，在半道碰上了我这辈子最不想看到的人。西弗勒斯 斯内普刚刚摆脱贝尔比的滔滔不绝，而后者不得不去寻找下一个可能对他的药剂感兴趣的人。

上一次见到斯内普是在艾琳的葬礼上，距离今日已然过去了四五年的光景。我说服斯内普，将艾琳埋在了家族墓地，就在离威廉不远的地方。斯内普的再次出现提醒了我对艾琳的最后许诺。

——我已心无怨恨。

“琼斯夫人。”

“斯内普教授。”

我们互相点头致意，擦肩而过，就像这场聚会上两个随意碰到的陌生人，似乎过去的那些恩恩怨怨终于已经被岁月冲刷得只剩下浅浅痕迹来证明它曾经存在过。

我走到湖边。老女巫的声音断断续续地传进我的耳朵。

“……很明显没有他爸爸的才气。弗兰克在两岁的时候就已经显现出魔法能力了，可纳威——”她突兀地停下，很明显是发现了周围有了外人。而这场谈话的内容并不适合让外人听到。

那名突然闯入这场谈话的外人就是我。可当我发现这一点的时候已经来不及了，因为老女巫连同她对面的阿尔吉 隆巴顿先生都一齐看向了我。我进退两难。

“简 琼斯，你知道的，”阿尔吉很意外地将我介绍给了那名老女巫，又转头和蔼地看着我，“这位是奥古斯塔 隆巴顿，弗兰克的母亲。”

阿尔吉 隆巴顿特别的介绍方式似乎奠定了我们接下来谈话的主题。我当然知道弗兰克 隆巴顿。他和他的妻子艾丽斯 隆巴顿在战争结束后不久被神秘人的手下折磨疯了。这件事在当时闹得沸沸扬扬。我犹豫着走上前，为自己的身份而苦恼尴尬。

简 琼斯，傲罗的妻子；简 普林斯，食死徒的妹妹。我并不能像安多米达那样理直气壮地出现在众人面前。我没有被家族除名，我没有选择立场，我甚至还继承了家族的一大笔遗产至今生活优渥安逸。和很多人比起来，我无疑是幸运的，但这也更加凸显出了我的懦弱。

我犹豫不安地走上前，像等待宣判的犯人。

隆巴顿夫人用她那高傲的目光审视着我。我将眼睛从她的绿色长袍、虫蛀的狐皮，一直移到了她装饰着秃鹫的帽子尖。

“你一定是普林斯家的那个姑娘，”隆巴顿夫人伸出一只鹰爪般干枯的手递给我，“我以前听弗兰克提起过你——他和爱德华是很好的朋友！”

不知为何，我的心里沉甸甸的。我从没听爱德华提起过弗兰克 隆巴顿，甚至都不知道他们是很好的朋友。我突然意识到，我几乎对爱德华的世界一无所知，而爱德华几乎也对我的世界一无所知。

我们只是对彼此的过去有一个模糊的概念，就像透过被磨花的玻璃窗看向窗外。你能看到所有的景物，但同时，你也看不清所有的细节。

我握住她干枯的手，勉强笑笑。

在这时，一个年轻的侍者在阿尔吉耳旁飞快地说了句什么，他露出歉意的表情，跟随着侍者离开。我尴尬地端着酒杯，看着隆巴顿夫人头上的秃鹫，突然觉得自己成了她爪下的猎物……

看来我一紧张就胡思乱想的毛病直到今天也没有变。

“隆巴顿夫人，很高兴见到您，”我说，“对于您儿子和儿媳的事，我感到很遗憾。”我中规中矩地说着客气的话。

“别拿那种眼神看着我，孩子，”隆巴顿夫人对我抬起她高贵的下巴，“他们为了更美好的世界牺牲了自己的理智与健康——我为他们感到骄傲！”

听她说完这句话，我感到脸上火辣辣的。我突然想到了威廉，我想起了他亲手写在信纸边缘的那句话——“我再度感到我曾经拥有的火焰”。

“我的哥哥……威廉 普林斯。他为了同样的事牺牲了自己的生命，”我的声音逐渐低下去，“但我从来没有像您一样对别的什么人说我为他感到骄傲——因为他曾经是一名食死徒。”我羞愧地说。

我突然意识到自己陷入了一个怪圈。一方面，我以讥讽的面孔面对那些对所有斯莱特林都有偏见的人；另一方面，我却不敢在众人面前为自己的哥哥正名，就因为他曾经是一名食死徒。我花了八年的时间终于看到了这一点，而隆巴顿夫人一眼就看到了。

“如果你自己都不能说为他感到骄傲，那又能指望别人说什么？”隆巴顿夫人突然将自己的声音放柔，让我一时间有点不适应，“威廉 普林斯……是啊，我听说过，很勇敢。在那样的情况下为魔法部提供情报……”

一种火辣辣的感觉滚过我的鼻腔。接着，我惊讶地发现自己双眼湿润，声音哽咽。

“您真的是这样认为的吗——您认为他很勇敢，他值得受人尊敬？”我有点不敢相信地问。

“当然，孩子！难道你的亲人为此付出生命就是让你在这里以他为耻的吗？”她的语气变得严厉尖锐，帽子上的秃鹫骇人地抖了抖。

“您不介意他曾经是神秘人的手下吗——您的儿子和儿媳——”我惊觉自己说错了话，连忙止住话头，“对不起，我不是有意——”

“你应该为他感到骄傲！”奥古斯塔 隆巴顿斩钉截铁地说，重音落在了“你”而不是“骄傲”上，“至于我们怎么想、怎么说，那是我们的事。”

片刻的静默。

“你用不着太在意别人怎么说。孩子，你太敏感了，”她严厉的目光顺着鼻尖瞅向我，“等你到了我这个年纪，你就知道那些闲言碎语就像这变化多端的天气一样。永远也别让它影响你的判断！”

我露出一个极淡的笑容。我记得很久以前，在一九七五年入秋的对角巷，十九岁的女孩子可以早晨一边端着自己喜爱的花草茶暖手，一边对着厚厚的药典坚定地说着她从不在乎别人怎么说。可十几年过去了，我也在不知不觉间丢弃了自己的坚定。旁人的目光不断腐蚀着我的心，正如绿色的锈迹慢慢爬上铜像光洁的表面。

“谢谢您，”我由衷地说，“我真希望有一天我能和您一样坚强。”

“没有谁是生来坚强的。我倒希望你永远也不会有像我这么坚强的一天。”

我会意一笑，坦然地面对着隆巴顿夫人审视般的目光。

我们的谈话没有继续下去。就在我们谈话的空当，码头另一侧发出了很大的动静，似乎是有“扑通”的落水声。我扭头看到几名成年巫师合力将一名小男孩从湖里捞了出来。那名小男孩蜷缩在一堆毯子里，浑身发抖，圆圆的脸十分苍白。

“梅林！”我身旁的隆巴顿夫人低声惊呼。还没等我反应过来，她老人家已经以幻影移形的速度出现在了码头的另一侧。

我后来听说，落水的小男孩是隆巴顿夫人的孙子纳威。我一直以为是一次意外，直到很多年后我才听说了那日的真相。说来也是个很可笑的理由。阿尔吉 隆巴顿先生为了迫使纳威展露出魔法能力将他从码头上扔了下去。很遗憾，他并没有看到他想要的结果。但值得庆幸的是，纳威 隆巴顿确实是一个如假包换的巫师。


	12. 【12】永失我爱——简与爱德华

【一名王子终会举起手中的宝剑去守护心中所爱，去守护这个他热爱的整个世界。】

自从那次在湖边与隆巴顿夫人的谈话后，我终于开始对过去的几年进行反思。我想起自己的敏感与不安，想起自己一如既往的胆怯。人总是在不断的挫折与反思中成长的。从那天以后，我开始尝试着去了解爱德华的世界，并且惊讶地发现他和他世界中的大多数人对我并没有想象中的排斥。

年轻时候的我们都乐于探索新的世界，渴望着一个更大的舞台。我们会因为世间的偏见逐渐变得敏感不安、安于现状、停止前进。但这并不代表我们没有鼓起勇气重新走出自己构筑的硬壳的可能。

我在三十三岁那年终于走出了那个封闭的硬壳，以一种不属于自己年龄的新奇目光去打量着外面的世界。

时间匆匆流逝，日历似乎是突然间就翻到了一九九六年的七月。提起一九九六年，亲爱的读者们，你们大概已经猜到发生了什么事情。魔法部精心编制了一年的谎言终于圆不下去了，战争又一次以睥睨众生的姿态降临巫师界。

在上一次战争中，我始终在麻木谨慎的面具下度过。食死徒从来没有直接找上我——现在想来这都是威廉的功劳。那时的我像个惊慌胆怯的孩子一样躲在他的身后，任由他为我死去。我想，此时的我已经足够勇敢坚强，可以用自己的力量去保护自己，用不着其他人挡在我身前保护我。

我以为我已经足够的勇敢坚强，但是我又一次错了。那个我所熟知的世界，终于在一九九六年的七月十六日发生了翻天覆地的改变。

那是一个阴冷的天气。窗外下着小雨，淅淅沥沥的雨声和收音机播报的新闻纠缠在一起，我们一家三口坐在餐桌吃着早餐。这是一个再普通不过的早晨了。

爱德华坐在橡木桌子后，快速浏览着当天的《预言家日报》；我一边读着几分钟前刚刚送来的《今日变形术》，一边留意着收音机里的广播；已经十一岁的艾伦吃着他不太喜欢的咸肉三明治，但脸上却带着毫不掩饰的喜悦。

对于十一岁的艾伦 威廉 琼斯来说，这一天是极不平凡的一天。因为就在这天，他将去对角巷的奥利凡德买到人生中的第一根魔杖。爱德华在一周前已经很遗憾地表示自己无法一同前去。虽然这天是他在魔法部轮休的日子，但凤凰社在这天下达了紧急任务。

我已经不会因为他在家庭活动的时而缺席而大发雷霆。岁月已经打磨掉了我任性的棱角。四十岁的我对于他不能前去表示理解，对于他的紧急任务表示出最大的支持。

那时的我，依然固执地认为自己对爱德华没有恋人般的爱的情感。从一九七五年到一九九六年，从我的十九岁一直到四十岁，二十一年间，我们因为孤独而靠近，因为身份的差异而小心翼翼地保持着距离，因为习惯彼此的存在而结下契约，因为包容与责任一直走到现在。我自认为头脑清晰，可以将我们维系了二十多年的关系条分缕析。

“你们今天去对角巷可要注意安全，”爱德华将看完的报纸扔在一边，“我听说前几天——”

“知道了，”我止住他的话头，冲着艾伦的方向眨眨眼睛，“你也一样。”

我总是有意识地避免艾伦听到这些事情。他还小，他才十一岁。让他听到这些消息没有半分好处。爱德华对此不太赞同，但也不反对。

“我今天还有事，”爱德华匆匆起身，抓起衣架上的长袍，“祝你们今天有个好心情。”

我和艾伦抬起头和他说了句再见。这样的告别实在是太常见了。它每天都要上演一遍，对于我来说已经重复了十几年。有时候我看着刊物上的论文看到入迷，连爱德华已经离开了都不会发现。

我很庆幸在那天的《今日变形术》上没有任何我特别感兴趣的内容。我从杂志中抬起头，看着爱德华穿好黑色的长袍，给自己施了个水火不侵咒，将魔杖塞回口袋里，推开门进入那微微散发着寒气的细雨之中。

他自始至终都没有回头。因为这在他看来，也是一场重复了十几年的短暂告别。

在木门推开的那一刹那，有屋外的凉风吹进来。那风里混着下雨天特有的潮湿味道、树叶的清新气息和极淡极淡的花香。我对这个味道谈不上什么喜恶，但在这天过后，我几乎记了这种味道一辈子。

两个小时后，我和艾伦走到对角巷奥利凡德魔杖店门口。店面又小又破，和奥利凡德魔杖的响亮名声形成鲜明对比。橱窗里褪色的紫色软垫上孤零零地摆着一根魔杖。门上的金字招牌已经剥落，上边写着：“奥利凡德，自公元前三百八十二年即制作精良魔杖”。

“进去吧，艾伦。”我声音柔和地说。

这里与我印象中的奥利凡德魔杖店并没有什么差别。昏暗的光线，空荡荡的店堂，堆积到天花板的狭长魔杖盒，以及浅色眼睛的魔杖制作人。

“早上好。”一个轻柔的声音。奥利凡德先生出其不意地出现在了我们面前。艾伦有些紧张，我轻抚着他的肩膀。

“简 普林斯——现在是简 琼斯。黑胡桃木，十一英寸，杖芯是蛇的神经。对吗？”年老的魔杖制作人念叨着，“十分漂亮。这种材质的魔杖喜欢洞察力强的巫师……总之是一根施魔法的好魔杖。”

听到他说到“洞察力”的时候，我的内心不安地动了动，仿佛真的探查到了什么一般。

“这是我的儿子，艾伦 琼斯，”我将身前的艾伦介绍给奥利凡德，“他到了上霍格沃茨的年纪了。”

“啊……”奥利凡德先生将浅颜色的眼睛移到艾伦身上，“艾伦 琼斯。我还记得你的父亲来到我店里的情景。九英寸，柏木做的，凤凰羽毛。柏木，这种材质……我深感荣幸。”他意味深长地说。

我没有去问奥利凡德先生他为什么会深感荣幸。这大概和我的职业特点有关。在我将药剂瓶子递给患者的时候，我也不太喜欢他们无休止的追问——这其中有很多都涉及配方的机密。

我兴致盎然地看着奥利凡德先生给艾伦测量各种尺寸，看着艾伦茫然失措地接过一根根魔杖，并私下猜测自己当年是不是也是这样的惊慌不安。

突然间，一道火光照亮了光线昏暗的店堂。一卷羊皮纸啪的落在地上，伴着一根金色的凤凰尾羽。我心中的不安感逐渐扩大。在我展开羊皮纸的那一刻这种不安终于得到了证实。

“爱德华受了重伤。现在在圣芒戈。速来。金斯莱。”

那种面临失去亲人的撕心裂肺的疼痛时隔多年再次将我击中。我想流泪，我想大喊大叫，我想一个人躲在角落……

可我什么也没有做。我只是将那卷羊皮纸和金色的羽毛塞进口袋最深处，随即揽着艾伦，对奥利凡德露出一个歉意的微笑，问他能不能用一下店里的壁炉。

我就是这样心如乱麻地带着一头雾水的艾伦踏入了圣芒戈。一名面生的凤凰社成员守在壁炉前，却一眼就认出了我和艾伦。他带着我们穿过吵闹拥挤的人群，登上漫长的楼梯，又穿过长长的寂静走廊。

我们来到五楼的一间病房。那里已经聚着一些人了，可我没心思去招呼他们，将艾伦留在门外，一头冲进了病房里。

我一眼就看到了躺在床上的爱德华，他也一眼就看到了我，像是某种奇特的心灵感应一样。很好，他的意识还是清醒的，我庆幸着……我像是突然回到了很多年前，回到了那些爱德华受伤跑到我阁楼上的日子里。之前的那么多次都可以……所以这次也一定可以的……我迅速镇定下来。

“什么情况？”我开口询问，声音职业化的冷静。除了爱德华，其他人都面面相觑。

“一个昏迷咒和钻心咒同时击中左肩，”还是爱德华用虚弱的声音配合我，“同时还有一道未知的咒语打中了我的左臂。”

“前两道都不致命，要紧的是最后一道，”我熟练地分析，“我需要你的一点血液做咒语分析。首先要确定第三道咒语的作用效果和范围——”

“琼斯夫人——”

“——其次要确定它是否会和前两道咒语产生附加效果，”我一挥魔杖，变出一把银质短刀和一个水晶瓶，割开他的手指挤出几滴血倒进水晶瓶里，“我要用斯卡平的现形咒分析出里面的成分——”

“夫人，我们已经做过血液分析了——”一名看起来像是治疗师的人说，似乎觉得我在质疑他的专业能力。但我没有理会他。我对着水晶瓶不断地施咒语，专注地观察着水晶瓶里血液的变化。

“有侵蚀作用。相似于昏迷咒的效果——不排除是昏迷咒的干扰。作用于神经，使患者产生幻觉，伴随的还有各个器官的衰竭——”

“琼斯夫人，没用的，我们已经——”

“——我知道我可以的！”我大声叫喊着，看到他们看向我的目光已经从最初的疑惑变成了近乎怜悯的同情，“我可以把他救过来——我总可以把他救过来的！”

“已经无计可施了。我们施了活力维持咒，可以确保你们进行最后的告别。”穿着墨绿色长袍的小个子治疗师说，脸上带着我熟悉的抱歉的神情。我是多么讨厌那个表情。

我猛地转向爱德华，看到他脸上也带着那种抱歉的神情。我闭上眼睛，拿着魔杖的手颓然落下。

“麻烦你们回避一下，谢谢，”我的声音颤抖着，“对了，再拜托把我们的儿子艾伦带进来。我想，他需要一起过来——”

“告别”这两个字像是吐不出的鱼刺一样卡在我的嗓子里。但没有人苛责。他们鱼贯而出，有人发出轻轻的抽泣声，有人路过我时轻拍着我的肩膀说着安慰的话。

我没有再变出一把椅子，直接坐在了爱德华的床边，紧紧握住他的手，似乎这样就能从死神那里夺过来他逐渐流逝的生命。

“你不该让他们施那个咒语的，”我忍不住责备，“你知道那有多么痛苦。”我轻柔的目光落在他的脸颊上，代替我的手，扫过每一寸我熟悉的皮肤。

“所以我们就更不应该把最后的时间浪费在无关紧要的话上了，不是吗？”爱德华微笑着看向我。很难想象，他在那样艰难的情形下还能扯出一个微笑。

艾伦被一个紫色头发的女巫送进了病房。我牵着他的手，勉强露出一个抚慰的微笑说：“艾伦，爱德华就要离开了……我们来和他告别，好吗？”我的声音剧烈地颤抖，眼眶中的泪水不受控制地流下。

艾伦扑到床头，低声呜咽起来。我掏出手帕擦干眼泪，将艾伦拽进我的怀里。

“这会是我们一家人最后一次团聚，”我用手帕的另一面将艾伦的小脸也擦干净，“不要哭泣……我们谁也不许哭。我们来好好地说说话，好吗？”我哄劝道。

我的目光和爱德华的目光在空中交汇。多年来的默契告诉我他是赞许我的做法的。艾伦的哭声低下去，我将他紧紧地搂在怀里。

“我想起来第一次见到你的情景，”爱德华对我说，眷恋的目光落在我的脸上，“你一定想不到我第一次见到你是在魔药课上。”

看到我震惊的表情，他轻轻地笑了。“那是五年级的事了。有一次魔药课我早去了一会，你们还没下课。我看到斯拉霍格恩教授在表扬你做的缩身药剂。然后，然后你对他说，”他的目光变的眷恋温暖，“你说你想做一名药剂师。”

我听着他叙述一件我已经记不起来的琐碎小事，而这件事似乎已经像珍宝一样在他心里埋了很多年。

“我一下子就记住你了。直到七年级……我们再次相遇。我到现在还记得你在我身上的恶作剧，”他说着，我突然觉得有点不好意思，“但我可以发誓，我从来都没有因为你的学院和姓氏对你做出过判断，我只是、只是——”

“——你只是被我那些恶作剧整惨了。”我很不厚道地替他把话说完，既悲哀又满意地看着他微露惊愕。

“当然，你可以这么理解，”爱德华虚弱地笑着，“所以，我对你的印象更加深刻了。在邮局的时候，我几乎一眼就认出你了。”

“我知道你一直以为我接近你另有目的，但在那之后没过几天我就知道你不是食死徒了。我天天去找你，是因为真的想看见你——”

爱德华用虚弱的、断断续续的声音说了很多话，其中的很多我在过去连想都没想过。他的话就像是绚烂的、明亮的、耀眼的、最后的烟火，在我如黑夜般寂寞平静的内心留下极其深刻的印痕，然后在最璀璨的时刻走向凋零。

“爸爸，我们永远都爱你，你不要走——”艾伦已是泣不成声。

“我也永远、永远都爱你们。”爱德华已经发不出什么声音了，我只能从他的口型中勉强辨认。

“我也是，”我说道，一瞬间像是触电了一般突然意识到了什么，“我爱你。我一直都爱你！”我紧紧抓住他的手，乞求地看着他。

在这一刻，我才在恍恍惚惚间突然意识到，我爱他，一直都爱。巨大的喜悦与悔意向我席卷而来。那些我自以为的条分缕析，我自以为的孤独、责任、包容，我自以为的相互温暖与支持——其实一直都是爱。也许不如恋人之间的炽热，但却像山间的溪水般细水长流。几十年来，我从未像现在这样清楚地认识到自己有多么爱一个人。

爱德华苍白的脸上带着淡淡的笑意，有那么一瞬间他原本黯淡的双眼又变得璀璨夺目，几乎都要让我以为他已经脱离了危险。可紧接着，那双璀璨的眼睛带着最后的笑意缓缓阖上。我挚爱的人，就这样被死神残忍地带走，静静离开了人世。

艾伦哇哇大哭起来，我已经无力去安抚他什么。因为此刻的我也脆弱的像个需要安慰的孩子。可在之前的那么多年里一直给予我温暖与鼓励，默默地支持我、无条件地信任我的那个人，已经不在这个世界了。

葬礼安排在了三天之后。爱德华在去世之前刚刚接任了斯克林杰傲罗办公室主任的职位。我本来还预订了对角巷的一家高级餐厅想为他庆贺，可是现在都不用了。我几乎是陷入了一种麻木冷静的状态，仿佛自己是在一场无比逼真的梦境中，梦醒之后，一切都会恢复原样，我们一家三口还会每天早上坐在一起吃着早餐。爱德华还会浏览着《预言家日报》，心不在焉地吃着煎蛋，然后匆匆披上外衣赶去部里上班。

很多人参加了爱德华的葬礼。他们有的年老有的年少，有的穿着体面有的打扮寒酸，有的我认识有的我不认识。但他们脸上都带着相同的悲伤表情。他们匆匆赶来，和我的丈夫做最后的告别。

葬礼结束后，人们陆陆续续离开，最终只剩下我们母子二人站在墓碑前陪伴着爱德华。灰暗阴沉的天空又下起小雨，我举起魔杖，像是撑起一把透明的伞，隔绝了那些冰冷的雨滴。

艾伦被我揽在怀中，还在不住地抽泣。我从口袋中拿出一根旧魔杖，塞进他的手中。

“这是你父亲的魔杖，”我清冷的声音伴着雨声响起，“他十一岁的时候选择了这根魔杖，这根魔杖也是在那时选定了他。他们彼此陪伴了三十三年。在这三十三年中，他大胆、果断、无畏生死，他始终在为了一个更加美好的努力而奋斗。我对于他的离去感到非常遗憾，但我从来都不后悔选择他作为我的终生伴侣，也从来不后悔未能阻止他将自己置于危险之间。”

“我爱你，所以我始终尊重你做的每一个决定。我尽自己最大的能力去关心你、包容你、支持你。我知道，你始终在为了自己的信仰而活，我一开始并不理解。但是你让我明白，有很多东西是值得为之付出生命的代价的。”

“我将代替你将我们的儿子抚养成人。我将教给他做人的道理，让他有判断对错、辨别是非的能力。我将代你看着他一天天长大，看着他成长为一名优秀的巫师，看着他找到属于自己的那个人，过上幸福快乐的生活。”

“我将好好地保护我们的儿子、保护好我自己。我不会再让你担心操劳。过去的我始终懦弱地躲在别人的身后，可现在的我已经将自己的软弱彻底抛弃。我会像你一样，像威廉一样，保护所有我爱的和爱我的人。”

“我知道你是为了创造一个更好的世界，为了让所有的人更快乐地生活。过去那是属于你的信仰，从现在开始，这会是我的信仰——我们共同的信仰。我会和凤凰社一同抵抗神秘人——为了我们的孩子和所有的孩子都能有一个更美好的未来。”

伦敦的冷雨下得越来越大，但并不能将我心头的火焰浇灭。

“这是我对你的承诺、对艾伦的承诺，”我轻轻吸了吸鼻子，又对着身前的艾伦说，“现在，你的父亲不在了。但我希望你像他一样，成为一个勇敢无畏的格兰芬多，不要像我。我始终都不怎么勇敢。”我有些惭愧地说。

“不，妈妈，”艾伦抬起头，用那双湛蓝纯粹的眼睛看着我，“你也很勇敢。你和爸爸一样勇敢。”他脸上带着泪痕，认真地对我说。

我看着艾伦无比认真的小脸，再一次豁然开朗。原来，自始至终决定我们成为什么样人的，不是我们的能力，而是我们的选择。过去的我自认为胆小懦弱，那只不过是我选择了做那个胆小懦弱的简——不是因为我的纯血统身份，更不是因为我是一个斯莱特林。

那次草率的分院并不能说明所有的问题。我的哥哥，我的丈夫——他们前赴后继。而现在的我，终于也选择了勇敢和坚强。一名王子终会举起手中的宝剑去守护心中所爱，去守护这个他热爱的整个世界。

我花了半生的时间去纠结徘徊，终于在四十岁的时候做出了这个最终的、也是最正确的选择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【12.1】第一部分和第二部分之后的说明
> 
> 码了一周的字，总算是完成了前两个部分。现在只剩下一个我毫无头绪的第三部分然后这篇文就可以完结了。在动笔写第三部分之前，我想有必要对于前两部分进行一些说明，以便大家更好地理解，也以便我理清思路开始第三部分的构思。
> 
> 12.1.1 关于题目
> 
> 现在大家应该已经明白为什么主角不是教授而题目却是“The Prince’s Tale”了。本文的主角简普林斯完全是一个原创的角色，和原著中的人物有着或多或少的关系。按照亲缘关系，她是教授的表姐，但是他们之间并没有太多的交集，以至于简成了十分了解教授底细的陌生人。
> 
> 在原著的“王子的故事”这一章节中，教授的身份终于出现了大的反转。罗琳用整整一章的内容向我们展示了斯内普的人生经历和重大转折。我想，教授的经历可以大致分为以下几个阶段：
> 
> 极其不幸的童年→喜欢莉莉、喜欢黑魔法（此时这两者并没有产生冲突）→进入霍格沃茨，教授这辈子的两大至爱终于产生了矛盾，而这种矛盾随着年龄的增加日益明显→教授和莉莉决裂，投身于自己喜爱的黑魔法（我想他这个时候肯定也认为莉莉就算是没有他也可以过上很好的生活）→发现黑魔王威胁到莉莉的生命，立场开始动摇→莉莉死了，教授崩溃→教授在校长的引导下走上了保护哈利的不归之路→教授不仅保护哈利，也在保护其他无辜的人。
> 
> 不客气的说，教授在莉莉死之前都是个没有多少正义感的人，比如他会认为穆尔塞伯对玛丽 麦克唐纳只是开了个玩笑，而莉莉却认为那是邪恶的黑魔法。教授这一生中最重大的转折点就是莉莉的死。
> 
> 莉莉在所有人的口中都是美好的、活泼的、聪慧的、正义的。这样美好的、教授这样喜欢的莉莉突然死去，而且还是因为他一直以来的信仰而死，对他的打击可想而知。我想校长是知道这个打击对于教授是有多么大的（题外话，难道是因为校长也承受过这种失去爱人的滋味？），他同样也在挖掘教授身上的利用价值（无意黑校长，只是他连自己的死亡都可以利用，相比之下对于教授的利用已经算不上什么了，更何况，他不是为了一己私欲，而是为了所有的人）。于是，教授就被老奸巨猾的（划掉）充满智慧的校长逐渐引上了正途。
> 
> 我重新读这一章的时候，发现了一处我个人非常喜欢的描写（507页）：
> 
> “别大惊失色，西弗勒斯。你目睹了多少男男女女的死？”  
>  “最近，只有那些我无力相救的人。”斯内普说，然后他站了起来，“你利用了我。”
> 
> 不知道有没有人注意到这一处细节。此时的教授已经完成了他的蜕变。他从一开始的全无正义感到后来答应校长保护哈利再到后来可以说出“只有那些我无力相救的人”，再联想起他射偏的那个神锋无影咒，我想，此时的教授已经完成了人格上的升华。他将对莉莉的爱转移为了对哈利的保护，而这种保护最终扩大到了那些他能力范围内可以相救的人。我觉得这是很艰难也很高尚和伟大的一个转变。
> 
> 说完了教授，我再来说一下本文中的女主。既然选取了这样一个标题，就一定要有一些联系。我尝试着创造出一个和教授相似的心理变化。
> 
> 简 普林斯一开始只是个再普通不过的女巫。我尽力把她描写得更真实一点。她身上带着所有人都可能拥有的缺点——喜欢偷懒、喜欢抱怨、表面上对上司毕恭毕敬却恨不得在心里踏上一万只脚，她有着小人物有限的同情心，喜欢自由，希望过平静的生活，极其不喜欢惹麻烦。而我所要展现的，就是这样一个有着数不清缺点的女孩怎样一步步变得勇敢，怎样最后像教授一样尽自己最大的努力保护所有的人。
> 
> 就像莉莉的死之于教授那样，威廉 普林斯（女主的哥哥）和爱德华 琼斯（女主的丈夫）的死对于简的打击同样是很大的。但是她对于两个人离去的现实反应是完全不一样的。面对威廉的死讯，她心中充满怨恨和不理解；面对爱德华的死讯，她表示出了最大限度的理解和坚强。
> 
> 我想，一方面是因为简的内心并不像教授那样成熟；另一方面，她并没有一个像校长那样的引路人。所以在第二部分里她通过与不同的人的交流来逐渐完善自己的观念。其实还有一个原因是因为想要写一些原著里出现过的人物来使整个故事变得更易于接受。
> 
> 在第12节里面，简已经对这爱德华的墓碑许下了诺言。所以第三部分就会描写她最后的蜕变。不过现在还没有想好怎么写。
> 
>  
> 
> 12.1.2 关于药店设定
> 
> 其实药店的设定才是我一开始想要写的东西。这个设定完全来自于我这半年来的深深怨念。
> 
> 首先是药剂师资格考试。这个在麻瓜世界里是有原型的，参照的是欧洲或是欧洲某国的药剂师考试体系。原型是这样的：通过三次国考后取得药剂师执业资格，第一次国考在大二结束后，第二次国考在大四结束后，第三次国考在一年实习结束后，参加第一次国考前需要在药店做两个月的学徒。
> 
> 为了和霍格沃茨的学制配合，我把魔法世界的药剂师资格考试改编成了这个样子：从霍格沃茨毕业后如果成绩足够可以直接参加第一次资格考试，在药店做两年学徒（很惨，但我实在想不出来还有什么去处了）后参加第二次考试，在药店再做一年学徒后参加第三次考试。至于第一次考试和第二次考试间隔不得超过多少个月的设定，现实中也是有的，但没有这么零碎（只是为了配合情节而已）。
> 
> 关于处方药需要凭药方购买的设定也是真实的。但那个“少剂量、低纯度的限制性草药可以不需要药单，而大剂量、高纯度的非限制性草药同样需要药剂师（此处改为治疗师）开具的药单”设定真的是我编的，不过大家也可以认为是简随口胡诌的。
> 
> 关于草药的命名。简的进货单上那一大长串草药名字是真实存在的：
> 
> Aconiti tuber 乌头  
> Juniperi pseudofructus刺柏假果  
> Tiliae flos 椴树叶  
> Symphyti radix 聚合草草根  
> Ipecacuanhae radix 吐根  
> Millefolii herba 西洋蓍草  
> Carvi fructus 和兰芹果实  
> Foeniculi fructus 茴香果实  
> Coriandri fructus 芜荽果实  
> Meliloti herba 草木樨  
> Lini semen 亚麻籽  
> Chelidonii herba 白屈菜  
> Hyperici herba 金丝桃（植物）  
> Fagopyri herba 荞麦  
> Hippocastani semen 欧洲七叶树种子  
>  *翻译来自百度
> 
> 关于简写下的那个花草茶的配方，是我从某个地方扒下来的，是个挺常见的配方，应该不存在什么侵权的问题。但并不完整因为右边没有写剂量。
> 
> Rp. （→没有什么实际含义的开头格式）  
>  Fructuum Cynosbati（某种配料）  
>  Florum Malvae（某种配料）  
>  Foliorum Rubi fructicosi（某种配料）  
>  Foliorum Rubi Idaei（某种配料）  
>  M. f. spec（→misce fiat species，混合然后磨成碎末，好像是这个意思）
> 
> 我觉得这样写可以增加一些真实感，因为麻瓜的药店就是这样的。不知道大家是怎么想的^_^
> 
> 一开始的那些各种规章制度纯属胡扯请大家不要当真，现实中能不能找到原型我也不太清楚。至于剩下的那些设定，真真假假，别放在心上。


	13. 【13】狼毒药剂

【“狼毒药剂，一九九二年由达摩克利斯 贝尔比发明，可以减缓狼人在满月时的痛苦，使其在变形时保持理智。贝尔比也因此获得梅林爵士团二级勋章。一九九七年，简 琼斯改进了狼毒药剂的制作步骤，使其可以长期储存。”——《二十世纪欧洲魔药发明》】

【Never mind, I'll find someone like you.　　  
毋须烦恼，终有弱水替沧海。  
I wish nothing but the best, for you too.　　  
抛却纠缠，再把相思寄巫山。  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:  
勿忘昨日，亦存君言于肺腑。  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead  
情堪隽永，也善心潮掀狂澜。  
——《Someone like you/再寻沧海》】

我始终记得，一九七五年十二月九日，对角巷的战火纷飞。因为在那时，有一个人坚定地抓住了我的手，使我从此心安；

我始终记得，一九八二年十一月十七日，霍格莫德的冬日飞雪。因为在那纷扬坠落的雪花之中，有一个人单膝跪地，对我许下了一世的诺言；

我始终记得，一九八四年七月二十日，我此生遇到的最美的月光。因为在那月光的见证下，有一个人用一个拥抱告诉我，他永远不会抛下我；

我始终记得，一九九六年七月十六日，夹杂着花香的凉风。因为就在那一刻，我此生的挚爱，留给我了最后一个背影。

人的一生中，总有几个瞬间会铭记许多年。这些瞬间提醒着麻木的我，原来我还活在这个美好与丑恶并存的世界上。

四十一岁的我站在办公室的窗前，注视着对角巷萧条的街道，思绪不知飘往何方。过了很久，我才注意到玻璃上的星星雨点，喃喃道：

“又下雨了啊。”

我转身离开窗前，不再去看那细雨，随手施了个咒语，让厚重的窗帘遮住窗外的景象。

说实话，我早就应该对这一天三场雨的天气见怪不怪了。可那些淅淅沥沥的雨丝似乎总能触及早已沉入心海的沉重悲伤，而那从未愈合的伤口会再次让人痛不欲生。

我突然又有了落泪的冲动。可这种冲动在眼睛还未完全湿润的时候就停住了。我内心深处有一个声音告诉我，我不能软弱，我要一直勇敢地往前走。我还有事要做。

今天是一九九七年十月八日，我是简 琼斯，一名执业药剂师，普林斯连锁药店的持有者。我的丈夫和儿子……他们都在很安全的地方。

如此想着，我从书架深处拿出一个木盒，解除咒语后，拿出了两个盛满药剂的水晶瓶，放进了抽屉里。

在一切归位后，有人敲门进来。“琼斯夫人，卢平先生来了。”助理神色恭谨地说。

“谢谢，凯瑟琳。”我说。

进入办公室的人年纪并不是很大，但他的脸上却显露出不属于他的年纪的沧桑，仿佛已经历经风霜。我注意到他的袍子看上去比以前更加破旧了，完全不会和那个字眼扯上什么关系。

我努力着不去想那个充满着美好与无限希望的词。那对于我来说，已经是很久很久以前的事了。

“我找到了一种新的储存方法，”我将那两个水晶瓶从抽屉中拿出来推给他，“只要在服用前一天将这两种药剂以十四比九的比例混合在一起熬制二十个小时，理论上就可以达到和狼毒药剂相同的效果。当然，还没有经过临床试验。”

“那我很荣幸成为你的第一个试验品。”莱姆斯 卢平温和地说。

“不，你不是第一个。”我下意识地说，思绪突然被拉扯到差不多二十年前夜幕下的阁楼里。爱德华，他才是我那些或成功或失败的试剂的第一个试验品。

可他已经不在了。我的心感到一阵钝痛与绝望。

莱姆斯露出疑惑的表情，但他并没有多问。“服用的剂量和狼毒药剂一样吗？”他问道。

“一样，”我说，“实际上，我只是把狼毒药剂熬制的步骤改进了一下。在混合之后，两者的成分是完全相同的。药效上的不同几乎可以忽略不计。如果你不放心的话，我也可以给你重新熬制。但我觉得这样可以大量储存——我给你的是三个月的量。”

“真是太感谢你了，”莱姆斯说道，“如果在上一次战争中能把你争取到我们这边来……不过我们自始至终都没有成功。”他露出一个微笑。

“我可不记得你们什么时候争取过我。”我皱眉说，心中的疑惑像水纹般越扩越大。

莱姆斯沉默了一秒钟，似乎在掂量着到底要不要开口。

“是爱德华，”他终于说，“是他说，你只希望过平静安逸、不被打扰的生活。他说，他希望尽他全力让你过上自己想过的生活。”他盯着我的眼睛，一字一句地说。

我沉寂已久的心猛然间被触动。我突然想起很多年前我们的一场对话——

“其实你早就知道，对不对？你知道我是斯莱特林，知道我的哥哥是食死徒，知道——”

“可我也知道你从来都不是他们那一边的！”

他从始至终都知道，他甚至比我自己都要了解我。可他从未对我说过为什么。遗憾的是，我直至今日才发现这一点。

“谢谢你，莱姆斯，”我微微仰头，好不让泪水滚落下来，“谢谢你……让我知道我的丈夫曾经为我做过什么。”

“这没什么。对了，艾伦的病好些了吗？我们都很喜欢他，很希望他早点好起来。”他关切地说。

“会好起来的，”我的语气有点不像在讨论儿子而是天气，“韦斯莱家最小的那个儿子也会好起来的，不是吗？”在看到莱姆斯疑惑探寻的目光后，我淡淡地说。

“这也未尝不是一件好事。现在的霍格沃茨……”他眼神黯淡，“斯内普当了校长，还有卡罗兄妹……霍格沃茨已经不是从前的样子了。我们已经和麦格教授联络过，她会尽力保护好学生的。无论如何，我们都不会放弃。”

他的脸上闪现着和爱德华相似的神情。从前，爱德华每每说起凤凰社时，脸上都会带着这种神情。过去的我只觉得那神情之后连结着一个让我向往的光明世界，可现在再看到这种神情，我只觉得呼吸困难。于是我转过脸，不再去看莱姆斯 卢平那张过早刻上沧桑的脸。

“如果你们有需要，可以给我写信，我会尽我全力，”说到这里，我嘲弄地扯了扯唇角，“你们用不着相信我。你们只需要知道，我不会伤害爱德华的战友。这就足够了。”

“其实是你不愿意相信我们。你有多久没有完全相信过一个人了？”

“自从爱德华离开以后。”

一阵沉默。我已经听不到窗外的雨声。窗外的雨已经停了。可谁又知道在这之后是雨过天晴，还是一场更大的暴风雨前的短暂平静？

可不管是雨过天晴还是暴风雨前的短暂平静，都和我没关系了，因为我无所畏惧。过去的简——那个为了追寻自由离家出走的简，那个在动荡中妄求平静安宁的简，那个一心只想当个小药剂师的简，那个爱偷懒爱耍小聪明整天抱怨的简，那个在爱人庇护下生活半生的简，都已经不在了。取而代之的，是现在这个老练、圆滑、冷漠，对很多事都无动于衷的简 琼斯。

现实告诉我曾经的美好都会转瞬即逝，而我只能孤身向前，别无退路。

“爱德华的事，我很抱歉。”莱姆斯说。

又是那种千篇一律的抱歉的话，我听得已经有些厌烦了。可除此之外，那些局外人又能说些什么来表达自己的关切之情呢？

我简短地道谢，将莱姆斯送至门口。临别的时候，他看到凯瑟琳，对我说了句话，便匆匆离去。

“琼斯夫人，请问您有什么吩咐吗？”凯瑟琳毕恭毕敬地问。

“去把上个月的进货记录拿过来。”

我看着凯瑟琳离开的身影，想起了刚刚莱姆斯对我的提醒。他让我当心我的助理凯瑟琳。他觉得凯瑟琳最近有些反常，怀疑是被人施了夺魂咒。

我当然知道凯瑟琳的反常，也早就知道夺魂咒的事。可那又怎样呢？我不以为然地笑。

因为施那个夺魂咒的人是我。只有这样，我所做的事情才能绝对保密。

我突然想起凯瑟琳办公桌上一张她和女儿的照片。照片上女孩的笑容天真灿烂，很像我的艾伦。一丝不忍闪过，但这仅有的一点挣扎转眼间就消失在无尽的冷漠寒霜之中。


	14. 【14】生死水

【“……水仙根粉和艾草以三比五的比例在水中（标准坩埚）熬制十七个小时，可以得到效力很强的安眠剂，又名“生死水”。服用过量可致死。在服用时，通常采用C1级稀释液（一份标准溶液：九十九份水）和D3级稀释液（一份标准溶液：九百九十九份水），以减轻药效。”——《欧洲巫师药典》（1985年第四版）】

我感觉自己在不停地坠落，坠落……最终我坠落到一间装潢考究的客厅中。这客厅我是如此的熟悉，这场景我已经经历过千百次……

“求求你们，求求你们，”坐在沙发上的长发女人低声说，“离开这里，带着艾伦。这里已经不安全了。我不能让你们继续在这里冒险——”

“不！妈妈！我不要走！”男孩紧紧抱住女人的腿，眼泪在湛蓝的眼睛中打转，倔强着死活不肯掉落下来，“你在这里，爸爸也在这里——我不要走！”

长发女人迟疑了，坐在他们对面的两位老人也面露不忍。可女人最终还是拉开了男孩的手臂。她蹲下身来平视着他。

“妈妈还有很重要的事情要做。这件事太过危险。妈妈答应过爸爸，要保护好艾伦。乖孩子，听话好吗？就跟爷爷奶奶生活几天。很快妈妈就会把事情办完，就会把艾伦接回来——”

“你也答应过爸爸，要代替他看着我长大！妈妈，爸爸已经不在了，难道你也要离开我了吗？”男孩的目光突然变得陌生起来，仿佛站在他面前的是另一个人，“那些传言是真的吗？他们都说——”

女人突然紧紧抱住男孩。男孩看不到她的脸，看不到泪水无声地顺着她的面颊流入衣领。这个短暂的拥抱已经不足以打消这个十二岁男孩心中所有的疑虑。

“艾伦，你要相信，妈妈是有苦衷的。”长发女人说。男孩猛地从她怀中挣脱出来。女人似乎没有反应过来。她的身体像是被人施了全身束缚咒一样，还保持着张开双臂的姿势。

“所以那些都是真的？”他质问道，“他们都说你早就想和爸爸离婚！他们说你早就给自己留好了后路！你在做这一切的时候有没有想过我会怎么想！”

“艾伦，爱德华和我不是你想的那样——”

“我自己有眼睛。我自己会看！我小的时候你和爸爸吵过多少次架，你以为我不记得了吗？你每天活的都很轻松，可你有体谅过他吗？他和我说，你是他见过最好的姑娘。连我都能看出来，他一直都在包容你！可你为他做过什么？现在他不在了，你连我都不想管了是吗？”

女人呆呆地注视着自己的儿子，终于明白对于一个要离开母亲的孩子来说怎样的解释都是多余的，再崇高的理想也都是空谈。她的身体终于不再僵硬。她垂下双臂，慢慢站起来，转身朝那两位老人说：“玛丽，查理，拜托你们照顾好艾伦。我发誓，我很快就会去找你们——”

“你真的要这么做？”玛丽 琼斯睁大眼睛，双手交错，似乎有点恐惧。

女人轻轻点头。她身旁的男孩满脸怒意地瞪着他，可是突然间，他的目光一下子变得呆滞起来。玛丽发出一声惊呼。

白色的、雾状的液体源源不断地从男孩太阳穴的位置流出，经过杖尖，最终流到女人手中的水晶瓶里。她攥那水晶瓶可真用力，连关节都微微发白。

水晶瓶没过多久就装满了。女人丢下魔杖，扶住男孩软绵绵倒下的身子。她将男孩抱到沙发上，泪水再也控制不住，滴落到男孩刚刚还闪现着怒意的脸上。

“艾伦，艾伦——你要记住，妈妈永远都是爱你的——艾伦——”她哽咽着，用手帕捂着脸低声哭起来。但她并没有允许自己在这悲伤中沉浸太久。半分钟后，她捡起魔杖，再次站起来。

“艾伦就拜托你们了，”她深吸了一口气，似乎终于做出了决定，“他醒来以后，会不记得一些事情——你们，你们就告诉他——他的父母都已经——对，都已经不在了。而你们为了躲避仇敌，所以才会——”

“我们会仔细斟酌的。”查理 琼斯突然开口，语气有点冷。长发女人感受到了他话中的冷意，突然没了刚刚施咒时的气势，变得有些胆怯。

气氛一时间变得冷凝、胶着。

“那，那我就走了。你们多保重，”她突然间有些慌乱，眼神几次扫过还躺在沙发上的艾伦，“我保证，不会太久的——我很快就会去找你们的。我们平时就通过手期联系。再会。”

一向刻板严苛的查理并没有指出那个错词。女人快走出客厅的时候，玛丽突然站起来。

“简，等等！”她跑到抽屉里拿出一个塑料盒，把它递给女人，“这是爱德华的。我想你应该拿着它。”

女人花了很大的力气才抬起手接过塑料盒，似乎手上拿的是十个摞在一起的坩埚。“谢谢你，玛丽。”她声音沙哑地说。

下一秒，两个女人毫无预兆地抱在一起痛哭。再也不是那种故作坚强的无声的落泪，此时的女人哭得像个孩子。年迈瘦小的玛丽抚慰般地拍拍长发女人的后背，仿佛她的依靠。

“你说的不错，活着才是最重要的。所以，我们都要好好活着。听到了吗，简？不要让艾伦再失去妈妈了！”

女人带着泪痕重重地点头，随即松开玛丽，转身离去。

……为什么这些场景如此真实？为什么在看到那名男孩的时候我的心会很痛？

因为那是我的艾伦啊，是我和爱德华的儿子啊……

艾伦是谁？爱德华又是谁？为什么听上去这么熟悉？

你难道都忘记了吗？艾伦是你在这个世界上最后的亲人了。

亲人？原来我还有亲人，原来我在这个世界上还不是完完全全的一个人……可是他们在哪里，为什么在我如此艰难的时候还是孤身一人？

爱德华不在了。艾伦也不记得我了……

他不记得我了……

剧烈的头痛将我唤醒。我猛地从床上坐起来，借着魔杖尖的微光看清了钟表的指针。

凌晨四点半。一液盎司生死水C1级稀释液，只让我睡了四个半小时。

我熄灭了魔杖上的光亮，再次躺下，却感受到脸旁已经湿了一片。我不得不拿起魔杖，对着枕头施一个干燥咒。

虽然我已经醒了，但却感受到了生死水的余威。强烈的痛感既不能使我入睡，也不能让我把注意力集中在别的地方。我就这样浑浑噩噩的，只得被动地感受着自己的神思像红色的鬼飞球一样到处乱撞。

刚刚的那个不只是梦，所以我一点也没有从噩梦中惊醒的庆幸。相反，那噩梦一直笼罩着我，似乎在时时提醒着我，我对爱德华的诺言和我选择立场的代价。

我从不轻易许诺。因为未来不可知，而许下的诺言就一定要实现。我的思绪被一下子拽回到了过去——

“简 梅拉妮娅，你愿意嫁给爱德华 查理吗？爱他、忠诚于他，无论他贫困患病或者残疾，直至死亡，你愿意吗？”

“我愿意。”

……

那时的我，是否会想到，我对他的爱与忠诚，并没有因他的死亡而终止？

我曾在无数个瞬间里想起他，我会不知不觉地按照他的风格行事。现在，我也会一边吃着煎蛋一边浏览《预言家日报》；我也会像一个麻瓜一样使用他们的通讯工具；我也尽全力去保护自己爱的人。

——其实，他从未离开，他一直都活在我的心中。

一九九七年十二月二十四日，我照常起床。我拉开厚厚的窗帘，淡淡的晨光刹那间洒进卧室。我静静地站在窗前，看着天空逐渐褪去黑暗，看着对角巷还没关张的店铺陆续开门。

过了大概一个小时，天才完全亮起来。阳光从云层中艰难地将几束阳光投向大地，给人们重新带来希望。

十一点，我换上一身黑色的袍子，走到楼下的办公室。几个月前，我把自己的东西搬到了药店的顶楼，在这之前这里一直都是闲置的。现在的我孤身一人，再看到旧景也只是徒增伤感。

十一点半，我的药店迎来了一位不速之客。

“亲爱的简，我想我们已经有很久都没有见面了吧。”一个穿着粉红色套裙、带着配套的帽子和手套的矮胖女巫满脸笑容地站在我面前。那娇滴滴的、甜的像糖一般的声音让我觉得一阵恶心。

多洛雷斯 乌姆里奇——魔法部高级副部长，麻瓜出身登记委员会主任。对于我而言，她还有另一个身份——我当年在霍格沃茨的同班同学。

读者们，我想你们终于能理解当年的我为什么对于返校这件事这么抵触了吧。然而这并不是全部。

“多洛雷斯，”我微笑道，“今天是什么风把你吹到我这个旮旯来了？”

她似乎对我的应承很满意。

“很久不见，来看看你还不行吗？”她说完发出一串类似小姑娘的咯咯的笑声，我连忙点头称是。

不用我领着，多洛雷斯自己迈着步子走上楼梯，好像她才是这里的主人一般。而我，只是脸上挂着笑容跟上去。

到了会客厅，她没兜都多少圈子就直接说明了来意。

“简，我想你一定会满足我这个小小的要求的，”她说，闪闪发光的眼睛像看着志在必得的猎物一般，“我需要吐真剂。”

“哦？我以为魔法部内部会有供应，斯内普校长肯定也很乐意为你们效劳，哪里还用得着我这个小药剂师出力？”我打趣道。

“啊……你知道的，我们实际操作的时候，难免会超出规定……”她意味深长地说。我尽力维持着脸上的笑容，心中却感到一阵恶寒。

“我当然很愿意为你效劳，”我说，“但很遗憾，多洛雷斯，我们的吐真剂没有存货。”

“我想你可以再熬一点，不是吗？”

“我需要一个月亮周期，”我不紧不慢地说，“当然了，我们也可以省略其中的一些步骤。不过成品没有那么完美，使用者可能会产生魔力暴动的状况。我可是为了你们的安全着想。”

“你总是这样，是不是？‘需要一个月亮周期’——”她终于撕开了虚伪的面具，冷笑了一声，“你以为你是纯血统，我就真不能把你怎么样了，是吗？别忘了，你现在可不是‘普林斯’了。”

“是啊，我可是相当后悔。我不像你，和那么多纯血统家族都有亲缘关系，从来不需要姓氏来证明血统。”我假意恭维道。

“那当然，”她骄傲地挺起胸脯，一个金灿灿的挂坠盒在她胸前熠熠生辉，“很少有纯血统家族和我没有亲缘关系。普林斯大概就是其中的一个。”她刻薄地加上一句。

我望着她，继续保持微笑，只不过感觉脸颊已经快僵了。

快一点的时候，她终于要走了。我硬着头皮将她送到药店门口。门面前本来聚集着的乞丐们一看见多洛雷斯 乌姆里奇走出来，顿时作鸟兽散，都拉起兜帽遮着脸尽快逃离。就连不远处的小商小贩也赶紧推着车子逃离现场。

只有一个年轻的母亲抱着一个男孩向我跌跌撞撞地走来。

“求求你，夫人。求求你救救他——”她跌坐在冰冷的石板地上哀求道，“只有你能救他了——”

我的心微微一动。还未等我开口说什么，旁边的多洛雷斯已经厉声说：“让开！你这个肮脏的杂种！”

年轻女人的身体因为害怕而颤抖，可她并没有像其他人那样离开。她还在哀求。“求求你救救他——”

多洛雷斯似乎是想直接给她来一脚，可无奈两个人离得有些距离，她一下子没有踢到。我兴致十足地看着她为了化解尴尬将那只伸出去的蛤蟆腿转了个方向踏到了别处，脸上摆出一副高人一等的滑稽样子。

她本来以为我会向先前一样亦步亦趋地跟在她身后，可这次我没有。我蹲下身子，伸出手摸了摸小男孩的额头。他的体温很正常，看上去只是睡着了。我想不通这位年轻的母亲为什么会不顾一切地来求我。

这时，我嗅到了一丝血腥气。我微微掀开小男孩身上的旅行斗篷，看到了一个皮开肉绽、形状奇特的伤口。

也是在这时，多洛雷斯转身。“简，你不走吗——你要干什么？”她尖刻地问责。

“我想他们是我的远房亲戚。”我一边沉着冷静地说着胡话，一边把小男孩裹在斗篷里抱起来。

多洛雷斯发出一阵娇笑，还坐在地上的女人打了个寒颤。

“亲戚？别告诉我是你那个麻瓜丈夫的亲戚！”她恶毒地说。

我再也不能无动于衷，于是微笑着走近她，在她耳边轻语道：“难道你的麻瓜母亲就没有亲戚吗？还是说，你那个哑炮弟弟已经不算是你的亲戚了？多洛雷斯，我不知道你给了斯基特多少钱才封住她的口。但我向你保证，我可不是那么容易就能被收买的。”

我们不甘示弱地对视着。这让我觉得恶心，但我必须要这么做。

“你这个不知羞耻的私生女。你就等着吧！”她恶狠狠地瞪了我一眼，在临走前朝地上吐了口唾沫。

我已经有很多年没有听到过那个字眼了，而曾经的我对它是那么的熟悉。在我刚进霍格沃茨的时候，它简直就是我的代名词。而威廉只要在场总会冲上来保护我。

一时间，我被禁锢在往事之中，呆立在原地，直到一阵凉风吹过将我唤醒。在发现自己一直在无意识地盯着那个粉红色的矮胖身影后，我立刻转过了脑袋。

“跟我来。”我对着女人轻柔地说，后者看上去满脸震惊，不敢置信。

我抱着小男孩走进了办公室，将他放在了沙发上。我找齐了要用的原料和工具，跪在沙发旁给小男孩清理伤口。那位年轻的母亲站在一旁，一脸焦灼，欲言又止。

“他是被狼人咬伤的，”我已经清理好了伤口，正在往上面涂抹难闻的绿色药膏，“为什么不去圣芒戈？那里的条件可强多了。”

女人绞着双手，嗫嚅道：“我们……我们没有血统证明……圣芒戈不承认我们是巫师——但是有个肖像告诉我可以来对角巷找您——琼斯夫人，我——”

深深的疲惫感涌上心头。我举起一只手，打断了她说的话。

的确，现在食死徒控制了魔法界所有的官方机构。圣芒戈魔法伤病医院已经不再招收没有血统证明的“非巫师群体”了。更糟糕的是，有一群食死徒专门守在圣芒戈，负责抓捕那些因为受伤不得不就医的麻瓜出身的巫师。

所以我才会拜托黛丽丝 德文特的肖像，让她悄悄告诉那些需要帮助的人，可以来对角巷找我。虽然这样做十分冒险，可鉴于情况危急，而且那帮食死徒也不太可能对一副肖像施钻心咒，我只能铤而走险。

“伤口处理得还算及时，但小腿还是会留下疤痕，”我冷静地说着，“我不知道狼人在咬伤他时是不是狼形。如果不是的话，那他只会留下一些狼人的特性，并不会变成真正的狼人。”

“夫人，我——我想他不会变成狼人的。”年轻女人慌乱羞愧地低下头。

“很好。现在我们只需要等待他醒来——”

“——夫人，您真的会给我们提供血统证明，证明我们是您的远房亲戚吗？”年轻女人突然抬起头，用抑制不住的渴望的眼神看着我。

我轻轻皱眉，目光凛然。她在这目光之下似乎有点萎缩。我当时那么说只是为了在多洛雷斯 乌姆里奇的鼻子下找出一个救她儿子的理由。我以为她知道。

“很抱歉，我不能。”我垂下眼帘。在纯血家族的圈子里，我的身世并不是个秘密，他们比我更加清楚我有没有这样一个远房亲戚。也只有乌姆里奇这个很多人眼中的大笑话才会被我给唬住。

年轻女人的眼睛骤然黯淡，就好像我刚刚说的那句话将她好不容易重新燃起的希望之火给吹灭了一样。我转过头，不再去看她。

“不过我可以给你一笔钱，把你们安置在国外——”

“不必了，夫人，”年轻女人如此说，让我十分意外，“这都是我们的事，就不劳您费心了。”

她俯身抱起还在昏迷的小男孩，他的身上还带着被狼人咬伤的伤口。她低头看着儿子，脸上带着温柔悲伤的表情。

“我会给他制作伤口愈合的药膏，”我说，“告诉我你的名字。我会给你寄过去。”

她这次没有拒绝。“戴安娜 克莱斯韦。”她轻轻说。我微微愣住。

“德克 克莱斯韦是你的——”

“——他是我的丈夫，”戴安娜 克莱斯韦昂起头骄傲地说，我却感到了丝丝莫名伤感，“谢谢你，琼斯夫人，也请你原谅我刚刚的冒犯。你永远也不会明白，那东西对我们来说有多么重要。”她喃喃自语。

“我想我能理解。”我安慰道。

“不，你理解不了，”她倔强地说，“如果有血统证明，我的丈夫还能有一份薪资丰厚的工作，我的儿子还能继续回霍格沃茨上学，我们也不会得罪他们，丹尼尔也不会被咬伤……”她的身体因为愤怒颤抖，泪水因为悲伤涌出，“你不会理解的。”

一阵沉默。窗外的雪花轻轻坠落，如此宁静。我看着她坚强地掏出手帕将脸上的泪水擦干净，在小男孩的额头上落下一吻。

最起码，他们还在一起，我毫无缘由地想到。我突然有些羡慕她。尽管她生活穷困，尽管她的丈夫逃亡在外，我却很羡慕她能抱着自己的儿子，感受着他的体温，凝视着他的睡眼，轻吻着他的额头。

“不过我还是要谢谢你救了丹尼尔。再见了，琼斯夫人。”她朝我鞠了一躬，用满含泪水的眼睛最后望了我一眼，离开了。


	15. 【15】活力维持剂

【“活力维持剂，可以维持病人生命的一种药剂，有强烈的毒性。效力与活力维持咒相同，能挽留人的生命，但服用者需要承受极端的痛苦。服用后的存活时间完全取决于服用者的意志。”——《欧洲巫师药典》（1985年第四版）”】

 

戴安娜望着儿子的温柔目光像是镌刻在了我的心上一样。连我自己都没有意识到，其实我真的渴望那种温暖的爱意很久很久了。应该说，我冷寂已久的心从来没有得到过那种温暖。在那天晚上，我带着难以言说的情绪去了普威特家族的墓地。

“你从未爱过我，对吗？”

我只身一人站在冰冷的墓碑前，问出了这个注定无人回答的问题。我打着黑色的雨伞，魔杖尖发出的光亮将墓碑上的字照亮。

柳克丽霞 梅拉妮娅 布莱克 普威特  
生于1925年4月2日  
卒于1992年12月10日  
即使无人知晓，我亦心无悔意

“对吗，我亲爱的——妈妈？”

我感觉到了眼睛的湿润，不自觉地仰头，好像这样就能将它们蓄住。这漆黑夜幕下的雪从未如此畅快地下过。我的心头涌上一股复杂的情绪。而所有情绪的源头，都埋藏在那些久远的往事之间。

从我记事起，我就生活在普林斯家族的庄园里。那时的我并不认为自己有什么与众不同。我像其他的同龄孩子一样，整日在花园中嬉笑打闹。

当年每一个被我忽略掉的细节，现在想来都意味深长。比如说，父亲的沉默寡言；比如说，艾琳夹在魔药书中的神秘来信；比如说，母亲艾瑞斯面对我时脸上永远带着的疏远笑容；比如说，我们家从来不举行也不参加宴会。那时的我只知道整天跟在威廉身后，像个怎么也甩不掉的小尾巴。

那时，唯一给我留下阴影的，只有威廉在艾瑞斯葬礼上冲我吼的那句“都是你害了妈妈！”。等待他的是父亲响亮的耳光和半个月的禁闭。

在那以后，威廉变得和父亲一样沉默寡言。但我还像以前一样，整日叽叽喳喳地围在他身边。

我的好日子就是在一九六七年九月一日入学时结束的，也是从那天开始，隐藏多年的秘密开始以最激烈惨痛的方式一点点呈现在我面前。

我终于知道，为什么艾瑞斯待我始终不那么亲热；我终于知道，威廉为什么会在葬礼上朝我吼了那么一句没头没脑的话。

因为我的生母并不是我父亲的妻子。我是一个私生女。流言传得最难听的时候，我甚至整天躲在宿舍里不敢出去上课。可我在宿舍的处境并没有好到哪里去。在宿舍里，纳西莎 布莱克把我当成空气；多洛雷斯 乌姆里奇对我冷嘲热讽；丽塔 斯基特倒是很愿意和我说话。但在我发现她把我说的那些话曲解了意思告诉外面那些不怀好意的人之后，我就坚定地把她拉入了黑名单。

这些流言持续了大半个学期。没有人知道它是如何开始的，也没有人知道它是如何结束的。但结束并不代表它没有存在过。相反，那些人嘲讽的嘴脸和他们背地里射出的冷箭，我一辈子都忘不掉。

可往事毕竟是往事。时间已经抹去了很多细枝末梢。比如说，我已经不记得我是怎么一步步得知我的生母是柳克丽霞的了。我只知道，我一直都渴望见到她；我只知道，我自始至终都没有见到过她。

我还记得那些我眼巴巴守在她家门口的日子。那是个很热的夏天，我穿着最喜欢的一条白裙子，上面绣着很漂亮的茉莉花，我以为她会喜欢。我一连十天，每天都去她家门口蹲守。在最后一天，我被告知她和普威特先生一起去海岛度假了。

大雨滂沱间，我坐在地上无所顾忌地大声哭起来。那条我最喜欢的裙子沾上了泥巴，我精心打理的头发也湿漉漉地黏在身上。最后是威廉找到我，不由分说地把我拖回了家。我因为淋雨发了一场高烧。从那以后，我再也没有提起过有关她的半个字。

父亲也从来没有在我面前提过有关她的任何事情。但他把对于她的思念全部付诸于行动：我和那个人一模一样的间名、威廉和安多米达 布莱克的订婚，以及我和小天狼星 布莱克那场还在商议就没了下文的婚事。

曾经的我多么渴望有人能在我最艰难的时候站出来，保护我、支持我，告诉我她那样做是迫不得已。可我自始至终，什么也没有听到，什么也没有看到。

“你错了，孩子。”一个苍老的声音在背后响起。

我攥着魔杖猛地转身，差点要丢出去一个昏迷咒。在我面前的是一个满头银发、身体佝偻的小老头。他笑眯眯地看着我，可我看不出这有什么好笑的。

“你是谁？”我冷冷地问，借此来掩饰自己刚刚的失态。

“我是谁并不重要。重要的是，她一直都是爱你的。”他和蔼地说。

“我凭什么要相信你？”

“孩子，请你听我讲一个故事，好吗？”小老头面容平静地看着我，“这并不是一个很长的故事。”

我保持沉默。小老头将这当成了默许。

“从前有一个女巫。她的眼睛像霍格沃茨魁地奇球场的晴空一样清澈，她的笑容像秋天透过金色树叶的阳光一样灿烂……二十八岁那年，她嫁给了追求她十年之久的伊格内修斯，两个人的生活过的十分美满。可惜好景不长。两年以后，她被人设计与初恋情人醉宿在一起。在那之后没多久，她发现自己怀孕了。”

说到这里，小老头脸上笑意全无。

“当时所有的人都在劝她，让她把这个孩子拿掉。这个孩子牵扯到两个家庭、四个家族。没有这个孩子，所有人的生活都能步入正轨。有无数双眼睛盯在她的肚子上。”

“可她没有这么做。她四处周旋，最终说服了那几个关键人物。她的丈夫同意她将这个孩子生下来。她已经结婚的初恋情人同意将这个孩子抚养成人，尽他所能去保护这个孩子不受流言纷扰。”

“她当时发了毒誓，说她永远都不会与这个孩子相见相认，才打消了所有人心中的疑虑。在那之后，她再也没有过别的孩子。她只在这个孩子刚刚出生的时候匆匆看过她一眼——”

“不，”我轻轻出声，打断了他的回忆，“她在那个孩子长大后，曾经给她写过一封信，想和她见上一面。”

“这也正是我这么多年来疑惑不解的地方，”小老头轻柔地看着我，“为什么呢？为什么她费尽心血保下来的孩子却不愿意见她最后一面呢？孩子，你知道答案吗？”

我逃避着他似乎要将我看穿的目光，转身盯着夜幕中不断飘落的洁白雪花。

……为什么呢？为什么她费尽心血保下来的孩子却不愿意见她最后一面呢？

“因为……因为那个孩子并不知道她曾经为自己做过什么……她曾经幻想过，在她被人排挤欺负的时候，有一个美丽的女人会站出来，温柔地牵起她的手，告诉她她不是没妈的野孩子，”我痛苦地闭上眼睛，有两行眼泪流下面颊，“可是没有人出现……在她最艰难的时候，她的妈妈没有出现，没有出现……你让她凭什么认为，自己是被爱的？”我发出一声刺耳的怪笑。

小老头怜惜地看着我。我真讨厌这种目光。

“你究竟是谁？”

“我只是一个守墓人而已。”小老头望着我，圆滑地说。

我们对峙了几秒。过了一会，我移开目光，不再执着于他的身份。我用魔杖在空中划过一个圈，一个漂亮的花环出现在半空，在魔杖的指挥下轻轻落在墓碑前。

我再次看到了墓碑上的铭文——

即使无人知晓，我心亦无悔意。

“圣诞快乐，妈妈。”我眨了眨眼睛，旋即握紧魔杖，转身离开伫立在无边黑夜与皑皑白雪之间的墓碑和微微惊讶的小老头。

“谢谢你，孩子。”小老头愣了很久才说。在离开墓地前，我回头看了一眼。他正俯下身子用手扫去墓碑上的积雪。我不知道他为什么不用魔杖。

谜题终于被解开，过去那须臾数年的爱与恨现在看来是那么的幼稚可笑。曾经的我是多么想知道这个谜题的答案，可当我最终知道的时候，我并没有想象中的如释重负，也没有直击人心的强烈情感，只有一种犹如窗外晨雾一般淡淡的朦胧情绪弥漫四周。

我坐在窗边，一夜未眠。

不知是不是那一晚的缘故，圣诞节的这几天我都过得黑白颠倒。在三十日傍晚，我盖着薄毛毯靠在沙发上，被手背上的疼痛唤醒。猫头鹰看到我已经被它啄醒，拍拍翅膀飞走了。在桌子上放着一封署名“莫莉 韦斯莱”的来信。

我对莫莉是有些印象的，这全要归功于她那个酷爱一切和麻瓜有关的东西的丈夫亚瑟。在我印象中，亚瑟没少向爱德华打听关于麻瓜世界的东西，而爱德华总是很有耐心地解释。

当他们两个聊得热火朝天忘乎所以的时候，为了避免尴尬，我只好假装对家务方面的咒语十分感兴趣。可没过多久我就真的被她讲的内容吸引了。莫莉真是做家务以及和孩子们周旋的一把好手，我暗自佩服不已。

我不知她为何会在这个时候给我写信。自从爱德华去世后，我再也没有和她联系过。我拆开信，心中有种说不出来的古怪，但还是给那封信念了个消失咒，又收拾好可能会用到的药剂和配制原料，幻影移形到了她说的那个山顶。

许久不见的亚瑟 韦斯莱就在山顶等我。他将我带到了此行的目的地，穆丽尔 普威特的家。

这是一个很大很气派的房子，看上去像是上个世纪建造的。它有着非常高的尖屋顶，墙面上褪色的红漆在夜色笼罩下并不太明显。我还没进门，就听到一个老太太絮絮叨叨的抱怨声——

“那些人把我这里都挤满了……我这里可不是圣芒戈！”

大门砰地一声被打开了，一个穿着鲜绿色袍子的老女巫差点撞到我的下巴。“你是谁？”她带着强烈的不满问道。

“您好，我是简 琼斯。很高兴——”

“哦，你就是柳克丽霞的女儿？”她用鹰爪一样尖利的目光将我上上下下看了个遍，“看上去可真不像——”

“谢谢，”我说，看起来像是患了牙痛，“我来给普威特先生诊治。”

“可怜的伊格内修斯，”老女巫夸张地叹了口气，伊格内修斯——这个名字听上去有点熟悉……  
“我敢说，他见到你病也不会好到哪去。”她毫不客气地说，打断了我的思绪。

“虽然我不是一名治疗师，但是我——”

“哈！治疗师？你真以为治疗师就能治得了他的病？”她嘲笑着说，“好了，我要去看我的龙胆草了，可没有闲工夫和你们瞎聊。”她从我和亚瑟之间硬挤出去。很难想象，这么一大把年纪的人还会有这么硬朗强健的身子骨。

我看着穆丽尔长袍上左右摇摆的装饰用的羽毛，心里觉得莫名其妙。“我们进去吧。”旁边的亚瑟温和地说。

我们踏入了温暖的门槛。在亚瑟的带领下，我直接来到了一楼走廊尽头的一个房间。走廊两侧挂着圣诞节的装饰品，橙色的灯光用层层暖意包裹着它们。

“我们有很多伤员都被转移到了这里，因为这里的房间足够多。如果你愿意的话，可以定期来这里诊治吗？”他和颜悦色地问道。

“当然。”我微笑着说，拉开门，笑容在看到床上的人后凝固在了脸上。

响亮的关门声。床上的人偏过头看向我，挣扎了几下想要坐起来，失败了。我站在原地，没有要上去帮他的意思。

“我知道我们一定会再见面的，孩子。”小老头躺在床上，虚弱地说。

无与伦比的震惊席卷了我全身的每一处角落，似乎从帽子上的月长石一直到拖在地上的长袍后摆都在跟随着我的声音一起颤抖。

“所以——你就是那个人？你就是她的丈夫？你早就知道我是谁？”我控制不住地在声音中添入了一丝质问的意味。

“你是她的女儿，我当然知道，”他喃喃道，“虽然你的外表并不像她，但内在却是极为相似的。”

“你怎么知道？”我尖刻地问。

“也许你不会承认，但至少有一点我可以肯定——你的固执和她如出一辙。”

小老头静静地望着我，和蔼的目光中夹杂着怀念与爱意，似乎穿越了数年的时光，落在了那个不知与我何处相似的、我未曾谋面的生母身上。我厌恶这种感觉。

“我想穆丽尔说得对。连治疗师都对你的病毫无助益，更何况是我，”我低声说，低着头故意避开他的目光，手在身后胡乱摸索着门把手，“那么就再见吧。”我推开门，逃一样地离开了这间房间。

我并不太想见到他。在我心中，他的存在始终代表着一段并不愉快的往事，而这段往事是我不愿回想甚至想要逃避的。

而不知为何，我心中的那些怨恨现在全都转移到了伊格内修斯 普威特的身上。如果没有他……虽然知道这很可笑，但我总是抑制不住地去想如果没有他的出现，柳克丽霞会不会嫁给父亲，而我的人生会不会有所改变……

时间匆匆流逝，从未因为我们的意愿而停止或改变。一月份，郊外的药材仓库意外着火，很多珍稀药材付之一炬，那件事很快就被忙碌的我抛到了脑后。我履行了对亚瑟的承诺，每周日都会去穆丽尔的家中诊治伤员，但我再也没有踏足那间走廊尽头的房间，也再也没有问起关于伊格内修斯 普威特的任何情况。

三月份的一个周日，魔法部的人突然闯入了我的药店，进行临时搜查。当我毕恭毕敬地把那个凶神恶煞的带头人送走以后，才发现天色已暗，而我还没有去诊治。

我收拾好药箱，急忙来到穆丽尔家。这里有点不对劲，没有几个房间的灯是点着的……我握紧魔杖，小心翼翼地走到了门口，按了按门铃。

半分钟后，莫莉给我开了门。

“简，你能过来真是太好了。”她说着，用袖口擦了擦眼睛。

“怎么了？抱歉，药店今天有人搜查——”

“老普威特先生要不行了，”她说，“在今天早上就喝了活力维持剂。”

我怔怔地看着她的褐色眼睛，似乎有一只看不见的手攫住了我的五脏六腑。活力维持剂……这场景是何其相像。我迈开步子，来到那间走廊尽头的房间，手却在碰到门把手的前一秒在空中猛然停住，似乎那把手是烧红了的烙铁。我突然想起了穆丽尔见到我时说的话——

“我敢说，他见到你病也不会好到哪去。”

“哈！治疗师？你真以为治疗师就能治得了他的病？”

……

“我想穆丽尔说得对。连治疗师都对你的病毫无助益，更何况是我，那么就再见吧。”

……

“他……他真的想见我吗？”我慌乱无助地看着莫莉，她轻轻点了点头。在她的鼓励下，我深吸了一口气，手颤抖着拉开了门。

房间里有很多人，他们中有很多我都不认识，可这已经无关紧要了。我慢慢走近病床，看着小老头的脸上逐渐浮现出一个轻松的笑容。

我有多久都没有这样神思不宁了？往事在我眼前一幕幕回放，我想起来多年前在魔法部审讯室对傲罗的质问，想起来在艾琳床头许下的承诺，想起来我在爱德华临终前那既可笑又可怜的无谓补救……

我踏出的每一步似乎都踩在了棉花上。我的脑子一片混乱，我压根就没想到伊格内修斯也会有这么一天……

似乎有一只看不见的手将我以往的伤口再次撕开。为什么呢？为什么人生来就要面对这么多的生离死别？为什么人的一生中要承受如此之多的痛苦？

“这几个月来，我一直想告诉你一句话……我想我们都应该和你说一句对不起……她选择让你来到这个世上，却从来没有让你感受到她给予的爱与温暖……而我，出于自己的私心……”

他仍然努力睁着眼睛看着我。多年的怨恨与不忍交织在一起的情绪像烈火一样灼烧着我的心。我艰难地开口。

“伤害已经造成，再多的歉意又有什么用呢？可是……我不敢说如果我站在你们的位置上，会比你们做得更好。”

我们互相注视着。我知道，他已经坚持不了太久了。

“你和她一样固执，一样善良……”他叹息了一声，用干瘦的手握住我的，“祝你好运，我的孩子。”

我呆呆地看着他合上眼睛，感受着他的手指逐渐失去温度。我仿佛已经失去了思考的能力，像一具会行走的躯壳一样，被别人牵着离开了这间房间，来到温暖的客厅，和大家一起围坐在壁炉周围。

过了很久，我才脱离了那种精神恍惚的状态。我发现自己坐在一把柔软的扶手椅上，手里端着一杯加了蜂蜜的柚子茶。

“简，你今天为什么晚来了那么久？”莫莉见我回过神来，询问道。

“今天食死徒突然过来搜查药店。他们什么也没有搜查出来。”看到他们担心的眼神，我找补道。

“你现在的处境太过危险。亚瑟和比尔都不去上班了，弗雷德和乔治的商店也歇业了。你要不要也考虑找一个更隐蔽的地方？”

我摇了摇头。“就这样吧。我不像你们。我没有那么多后顾之忧，”我勉强笑道，“好了，时间不早了。我也该回去了。”

我披上斗篷，重新回到初春微冷的夜晚之中。月亮的光辉并不那么明亮，繁星代替她点缀着夜晚的天空。我幻影移形回药店的后院，刚一现身就被几道咒语同时击中，失去了意识。


	16. 【16】吐真剂

【“吐真剂，能使服用者说出真话的药剂，用量受魔法部的严格控制。标准剂量每天最多五滴，否则轻者精神错乱，重者死亡。”——《欧洲巫师药典》（1985年第四版）】

我是被一道复苏咒唤醒的。我睁开眼睛，发现自己被铁链绑在一张椅子上。我抬起头，在昏暗的光线下看到了多洛雷斯 乌姆里奇那张让人生厌的蛤蟆脸。

“亲爱的简，我们又见面了。”她用甜得发腻的声音说。

“你这见面的方式可真特别。”我冷冷地说。

“一月份药材仓库起火的事情已经查清楚了。你不想知道结果吗？还是说，你早就知道会有今天的下场？”她在我身边转着圈子，十分高兴的样子。

“有什么需要我知道的吗？”我傲慢地抬头，用极其不屑的眼神看着她。

“那些原本应该在大火中烧毁的药材竟然在布朗药店的地下室重新出现。我可真是惊讶极了。就是不知道，琼斯夫人是不是和我一样惊讶？”

“——我确实感到十分惊讶，同时也十分高兴，”我声线平稳，音量盖过了她的，“你终于不再把时间浪费在审查血统这种根本不用过脑子的事情上了。不过欣慰之余，我对你的智商还是感到十分担忧的。如果你允准，我十分乐意为你提供几点建议。”

乌姆里奇没有说话。她停住脚步站在我面前，似乎还没有看清楚我的意图。

“第一点，我建议你去麻瓜的学校从一年级读起。不过我不敢断言你是否能跟得上。毕竟，一个六岁的孩子都比你思维清晰，更能明辨是非。”

她突然发出一串小姑娘似的娇笑。

“我想你还没有搞清楚情况，”她伸出魔杖戳着我的脖子，“你现在是在我的手里。你最好管住你的嘴巴。”

“你大概忘了，”我微笑着看着她，“是你让我说话的。如果说了什么不中听的话，还请你见谅。”

乌姆里奇看着我，同样用一张笑脸看着我。但是你永远都不知道在这张笑脸之下隐藏着多么肮脏邪恶的心思。这笑容让我觉得恶心。

“钻心剜骨。”

四周一片寂静，她的声音如此清晰地传入我的耳中。可紧接着，世界就变得嘈杂疯狂起来。我感觉自己要被撕咬成无数细小的碎片，那巨大的疼痛每一秒都在挑战着我承受的极限，似乎身上的每一个细胞都在向我叫嚣着自己的痛苦……我咬着牙，努力不让自己发出惨叫。我知道这只会让她更加得意。

爱德华，爱德华……我在心中不断默念着他的名字，有一团浇不灭的火焰护身符一般在我心中熊熊燃烧，支撑着我承受那些早已超越极限的痛感……

“说，凤凰社的人都藏在了哪？”她厉声问道，继续拿魔杖指着我的脖子。

“我不知道你在说什么。”我抬起头，毫无畏惧地瞪着她。

“不，你心里明白得很。你的助理早就向我们交代清楚了，我们已经掌握了你暗中给他们提供援助的证据……不过没有关系，”她露出一个笑容，在我看来更像是一个狞笑，“我想你一定知道这是什么，对不对？”她掏出一个装着吐真剂的水晶瓶。

“你就不怕我已经喝了解药？”我镇静地问。

“我可以一直给你喝吐真剂，”她表情狰狞地靠近我，“直到你说出真相为止。”

“别白费力气了，多洛雷斯，”我说，“你就算把这一瓶都给我灌下去，我也不会告诉你一个字的。而且，请允许我提醒你一句，吐真剂的用量是有严格控制的。”

“这控制权在我，而不是你！”她胸前挂着的蛇形挂坠盒在我面前晃来晃去，上面的花纹雕刻得不太精致，像是个仿制品。

“不，我指的不是魔法部，而是药典上的最大用量——‘标准剂量每天最多五滴，否则轻者精神错乱，重者死亡’。给你吐真剂的那个人难道没有告诉过你吗？”

“我的确告诉过你，”一个低沉的声音在我背后响起，我无法转头，但我几乎可以断定那声音的主人，“但你似乎从来没有把我的话当回事。”

“啊，西弗勒斯，”她放开我，恢复了那甜得发腻的声音，“你怎么来了？”

“我听说你新抓了一个犯人，正在审讯，”西弗勒斯 斯内普慢条斯理地说，“我特意来提醒你吐真剂的用量。你上次在审讯的时候因为——”

“好了，我知道了，”乌姆里奇打断他的话，“你可以出去了。我还要接着审讯。”

“审讯？我不明白，”他这样说，我简直怀疑自己的听觉出了问题，“我还在奇怪，为什么琼斯夫人昨天从我那离开之后就失去联系了。不知道她做了什么让你产生了误解，被误抓到了你这里。”

“误抓？”乌姆里奇的声音十分滑稽地扬起。我的心脏狂跳不止，低着头没有看她的脸，但可以想象出她脸上的表情一定精彩极了。“你有证据吗？”

“没有。但是我有证人。”

“谁？”

“我。”

审讯室里一阵静默，我的心中却是翻江倒海。梅林，斯内普会来好心救我？我想不通这到底是怎么一回事。我始终低着头保持沉默，生怕露出一丝破绽。

“西弗勒斯，你不觉得你最近的闲事管得有点太多了吗？”多洛雷斯 乌姆里奇居然这样问道。

“与你无关，”斯内普用他一贯傲慢讥讽的口吻说，施了个咒语让绑住我的铁链叮叮当当地缩回去，“如果部长知道你并没有把全部的精力放在你该放在的地方上的话，他会不高兴的。我只是在帮你纠正你的错误，多洛雷斯。”

他无视了乌姆里奇的怨愤不甘，用像铁钳一样的手抓住我的胳膊，把我直接从椅子上拖起来。我顾不上身上的疼痛，疲惫的大脑被驱使着飞速思考斯内普到底要做什么。我不知道他究竟会把我带到哪里，不知道前方等待我的是光明还是更加黑暗的地狱……

在这个年代，我很难去相信谁。那个我能给予全部信赖、能完全依靠的人，早已离我而去。我不知道这对于谁来说更为残忍。一个被剥夺生命离开这个他热爱的世界，一个承受着爱人离去的痛苦强撑着去独自面对所有的艰难险阻。我想我是愿意代替他死的，可我却又不忍心将他一人抛在这个令人绝望的世界。有时候我甚至觉得，这对于爱德华来说是一种幸运。活着，永远是一件更加艰难的事。

斯内普带着我离开了部里。我不敢想象我居然这么轻易地就离开了这里。他带着我幻影移形到一片森林，从斗篷下掏出一根魔杖扔给我。

“你为什么要这么做？”我接住魔杖，发现这正是陪伴了我几十年的那一根。黑胡桃木，蛇的神经，灵活、漂亮。

他苍白的脸转向我，挑起眉毛。“我以为你知道。”他微微讥讽地说。

“不，我不知道。我根本没有去过你那里。你为什么要在魔法部替我说谎？你到底想干什么？”我戒备地看着他。

西弗勒斯 斯内普用他深不可测的黑眼睛继续看着我，似乎终于断定我是真的没有明白过来，但并没有打算解释的意思。他的无视让我感到恼火。可还没等我想出一句激怒他的话，他就转过身迈开步子。黑色的斗篷在他身后被风扬起，几步以后，他幻影移形消失在了我的眼前。

此时正是傍晚。夕阳在天边涂抹上几道明艳的橙色，连结伴回家的飞鸟都被洒上了些许金黄。西弗勒斯刚刚便是在这壮丽夕阳的映衬下离开的。我只身一人站在树林边缘，无端地想到了多年以前迎着河边的落日决绝离去的威廉。

他们似乎都已经奔赴了自己的命运。


	17. 【17】终章：To be or not to be?

他们都已经奔赴了自己的命运，那我呢？

一九九八年五月一日晚，我跪坐在沙发旁边，面前除了我的魔杖外还放着两样东西——一张羊皮纸纸条和一部麻瓜的手机。

“霍格沃茨在战斗。速来猪头酒吧。”

“艾伦生病了，很严重。你快过来。地址：……”

谁能告诉我我应该如何抉择？一个是我在这世上最后的亲人，一个是我和爱德华共同坚守为之奋斗的理想……有没有人告诉我我应该怎么做？我感觉自己要被撕扯成了两半……

也许我应该和艾伦在一起……我的大脑不受控制地飞转起来。我现在还没有完全暴露。我在国际魔法合作司有一个熟人，对，可以拜托她把我的壁炉连到加拿大去……但这样做太过冒险。也许我应该用麻瓜的交通方式，那个叫灰机还是什么的玩意……可不管怎么样，我只要一过去就会错过战斗。

艾伦身边还有玛丽和查理，可是如果我不去霍格沃茨……你如果不去霍格沃茨的话也会有别人，一个声音响起，可是艾伦只有一个妈妈……

可是……

我靠着沙发，两行眼泪很不争气地流下来。我多么想一个人躲在角落，可我知道，留给我选择的时间已经不多了。在战场上，每一秒钟都有人在流血牺牲。我在这里耽误的每一秒钟都有可能间接造成一个无辜生命的牺牲……

我最终将手伸向了手机。虽然爱德华教过我很多次，但我也不能完全熟练地用手机键盘打字。再加上我现在脑子十分混乱，根本没有空间去思考。

“对不起，我们在战斗。”

我愣愣地看着这一行字很久。我不确定这几个单词是不是能把我所有的意思都表达清楚。因为从一个局外人的角度来看，这似乎有点生硬，可我顾不了那么多了。我按下了发送键，把手机关掉塞回了长袍深处。在那里，还有一个装满艾伦记忆的水晶瓶。

我忍住心里缓缓淌出的悲伤与脆弱，从柜子里拿出一个施了无痕伸展咒的药箱，幻影移形到纸条上说的猪头酒吧。

猪头酒吧里的场面十分混乱。有不明真相被吵醒的住店旅客，有匆匆赶来参加战斗的凤凰社员，有从学校撤离的霍格沃茨学生，有试图偷偷溜回通道的格兰芬多学生，有来接学生回家的家长……

“妈妈！你终于来了！”一个小男孩抹着眼泪扑到一个高个子女人的怀中。我看着女人将男孩紧紧搂在怀中，再次有了那种想要落泪的冲动。

“我来清点一下人数——亚瑟，比尔，芙蓉，查理，弗雷德，乔治——”

“让你们回家就赶紧回家！你们这些不听话的小鬼头——总有一天我要用铁链和手铐把你们都铐在一起！”上了年纪的看门人费尔奇先生用灯泡一般的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着一名低年级学生。那名学生趁他不注意对着他做了个龇牙咧嘴的鬼脸。

“我才是乔治！”红头发的男孩子叫道，“妈妈你总是把我们搞错！”

“这里太吵了我们根本没法睡觉！我们要求退款！”一名还穿着睡衣的老巫师冲酒吧的老板嚷嚷着抗议，“快点退款！我们还要赶去霍格沃茨！”

“庞弗雷夫人，我要回去！”

“好吧你是乔治——你的假耳朵还不错——金妮！你怎么过来了！你应该待在家里！”

“我们都还活着，感谢梅林！”

“生意简直没法做了！”酒吧老板恼火地说，骂骂咧咧地将加隆和西可重重拍在木头柜台上。那些被拍痛的硬币尖叫着表示不满。

“其实我是弗雷德。”红发男孩笑嘻嘻地说。

“蒙顿格斯！你这个偷了我传家宝的小偷！”一名穿着鲜亮的绿色条纹裤子的巫师一声怒吼，“今天总算让我逮住你了！”

“行了，现在不是开玩笑的时候！”比尔 韦斯莱对自己的两个弟弟严肃地说。

我像一名旁观者一样看着这乱世中的一角喧闹缩影，冷寂的心中突然冒出一股暖意。你有没有过这种感觉，仿佛就在一瞬间尘封已久的心门被突然打开，似乎有一整团的骑兵穿着崭新的制服喊着嘹亮的口号进入我被冰雪覆盖的寂寞王国，似乎有一股暖流突然涌入寒冷沉寂多年的冰湖湖底，温暖代替了寒冷，喧嚣代替了寂静，缤纷的色彩代替了单调的黑白。

我又一次豁然开朗。这才是这个世界原本的模样——善意，温暖，勇敢，真诚；这才是我要用生命去守护的那个世界。我希望这世上从此不再有骨肉分离，恋人可以白首到老；我希望不再有战火侵袭这片土地，不再有人因为权力和欲望失去生命；我希望血统论在巫师界销声匿迹，所有的人都可以带着笑脸生活在阳光之下。

我希望，没有战火纷飞，没有血统高低，所有人都可以过上平淡幸福的生活。也许孩子们仍然会因为买一把更好的扫帚和父母闹脾气，也许父母仍然会为拮据的生活而苦恼，也许上班族还会因为每日的工作而烦心，也许霍格沃茨的教授们还会向校长抗议要求涨工资。

看门人还会到处抓可能违反了校规的学生，学生们还会因为教授布置的论文愁眉苦脸，魔法部的雇员每天去上班时还是呵欠连天死气沉沉，来药店的患者还会对药剂里到底有什么成分穷追不舍……可我们的生活就是因为这些缺憾而变得可爱非常。我们会生气，会嫉妒，会感激，会伤感，会贪心，会虚荣，会兴高采烈；我们有欢笑，有泪水，也许懒惰也许勤奋，也许笨拙也许聪慧。一切都是朝气蓬勃，一切都是如此鲜活富有生命力。

如此平凡，却又如此奢侈；如此乏味，却又如此美好。

我真爱这个世界。

心中的暖意源源不断地给予我力量。我从没有如此清晰地认识到自己存在于世的意义。我还活在这个世上，我还被人需要，我要尽自己的力量让她摆脱黑暗变得更加美好。

“简，你能来真是太好了！”一道女声将我的思绪拉回现实，我看着庞弗雷夫人阻拦那些试图返回通道的学生，“不行！克里维，我说过多少次了！你还没有成年，不能参加战斗！”

我和庞弗雷夫人回到霍格沃茨。我已经有很多年都没有回到霍格沃茨了，但现在绝不是感慨时光流逝的好时候。我们行走在走廊上，两侧的甲胄雕像已经不见了，墙壁上的肖像也只剩下灰扑扑的画布。地板在震动，灰尘在空气中浮动，到处都有人在决斗，随时都有可能有一道咒语砸过来。

“莱姆斯带领一支队伍去了操场，我也要过去了。”我说。

“我们应该去帮助伤员和那些没来得及撤离的学生！”庞弗雷夫人说，“你留在这里更有用！”

“不，我要过去！”我不得不提高音量确保她能听得到我的声音，“我不只是一名药剂师！这里就拜托你了！”

战争终于将它最残酷的一面展露在我面前。尖叫，死亡，流血。每分钟都有人倒下，每分钟都有人被剥夺生命……可我也不得不加入其中。有两三名食死徒在我的魔杖下接连惨叫着倒下，我也从一开始的惊惶不安到后来的漠然麻木。

为什么我还在继续？为什么战争还没有结束？为什么我们还要自相残杀？多年前的一幕硬生生地挤入我已经要拥挤炸裂的大脑——

“那我呢？我是不是应该原谅杀害我哥哥的凶手，然后跪在你们的袍子前痛哭流涕说着感激的话？你们自认为在高尚地拯救巫师界，但本质和那些食死徒没什么两样。”

那是在上次战争结束的一九八一年，一个失去至亲的年轻女孩发出的呐喊，尽管她的哥哥是一名食死徒……我又想起了穆迪和那名被他挡回去的年轻巫师……

为了一个更加美好的世界……“阿瓦达索命！”一道绿光闪过，我呆滞麻木地看着又有一名带着兜帽的食死徒倒在了我的魔杖之下。

那时的我是否会想到，有朝一日我也会变成她口中那些“本质和食死徒没什么两样”的人？我知道现在我还不能松懈，可那些绝望的情绪像冲开堤坝的洪水一样向我袭来，我只能在这无助茫然中奋力挣扎……

“你知道我妈妈在哪里吗？”弥漫着尘土的废墟之上，一个稚嫩的声音突然将我唤醒，仿佛新鲜的空气之于一个快要溺水而死的人，仿佛一股带着森林气息的微风吹进尘封已久的瓦罐。我回头，一名小女孩跑过来拽着我的衣袖。我看着她似曾相识、纯洁无暇的明亮双眼，突然想起了她是谁。

“你是凯瑟琳的女儿？”我蹲下来掏出手帕擦擦她的小脸，尽管用咒语可以做得更好，可我不太想用那根已经沾满鲜血的魔杖对着小女孩未染世俗的脸，好像这是一种玷污，“你怎么没有回家？”

“妈妈没有来——”小女孩呜咽着说，“妈妈没有来接我。你是谁？你知道她在哪里吗？”

我一时无言，强烈的愧疚感涌上心头。难道我要告诉她，是我给凯瑟琳施了夺魂咒，让她卷入这是是非非之中，最后死在了乌姆里奇手上？难道我要告诉她，我就是那个间接害死她妈妈的人？

“我——我是你妈妈的同事，”我不忍心去看她的眼睛，“跟我走。我先带你离开这里。”

我站起来牵起她的手，猫着腰小心地躲避着那些飞梭的咒语。我将她护在身前，在战场上小心翼翼地前进。

空气突然爆炸。一切都被定格在了危险来临的前一瞬间——咒语穿梭闪烁的光芒，战场上拼搏厮杀的叫喊。我感觉自己飞到了空中，我所能做的，只是紧紧抱住怀中的小女孩，保护她不受伤害。

如果我死了……如果我马上就要死了……

我想，查理和玛丽会代替我把艾伦抚养成人。没有那些记忆，他一样可以过得很好。他不需要知道自己的父母都死于战争，他没有必要去承担那种撕心裂肺的疼痛和足以将人吞噬的仇恨。现在的我甚至不希望他是一个勇敢的格兰芬多，我宁愿他是一个勤劳诚实的赫奇帕奇。我只希望他能快快乐乐地活在这个世界上，过着普通平淡的生活，就像我曾经拥有的、威廉和爱德华希望我过的那种平静生活……

我在不停地坠落……我将小女孩抱得更紧了……迎接我的不是坚实的土地，而是一片黑暗……

我还活着，抑或已经死去？我游离在混沌之中，不知何方是归途……我感觉到了一线光明，但我犹豫着是否要走上前去，我不知道那光明之处是否还有我的容身之所……

我睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一张病床上。这里干净、明亮。我偏过头，看见一名穿着绿色袍子的金发姑娘正在整理床头柜上的杂物。

“啊，您终于醒了，”金发姑娘欢快地对我说，胸前缀着“丽莎 沃克 见习医师”的名牌，“您已经昏迷了半个月了。”她看到我挣扎着要坐起来，贴心地往我身后塞了个垫子。

“霍格沃茨——”

“霍格沃茨正在重建，战争已经结束了。您在那天保护了一名小女孩，她很想要见您，一直待在隔壁的病房不肯走。需要我帮您把她叫过来吗？”

我没什么力气说话，只是轻轻摇了摇头。我不知道该以何种面目去面对凯瑟琳的女儿。丽莎看上去有些不解。

“战争终于结束了，”她的脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容，“战争结束了，那些可恶的斯莱特林终于要接受审判了——”

“别这么说，”我轻声说，“我就是一名斯莱特林。我以此为傲。”

叽叽喳喳的丽莎突然安静下来，她的表情有些古怪，似乎失去了和我交流的能力。我转过脸，眯着眼睛看向从窗外洒进来的阳光。阳光终于重回大地，这个我所热爱的世界终于不再阴云密布。

在这一刻，我突然觉得，所有的付出与牺牲、所有的挣扎与痛苦都是值得的。

尽管这都是值得的，但战争结束并不代表痛苦的终结，并不代表一切就会自动回到从前的轨道。在这片被战争蹂躏践踏过的土地上，每个人都在承受着失去亲人朋友的痛苦，每个人都面临着一个千疮百孔的世界，每个人的心灵上都被打上了无法抹去的深深烙印。没有人知道，我们到底从战争本身得到了什么。

我被转去了普通病房。两天以后，在我的强烈要求下，我的主治医师终于批准我提前出院。在去办出院手续的时候，我又一次碰到了见习医师丽莎 沃克。

“琼斯夫人，我想和您说一句对不起。”她捧着一本书红着眼睛看着我，我吓了一跳。

“发生了什么？”

“我不应该认为所有的斯莱特林都是坏人，”她用手背抹了抹眼泪，“可怜的斯内普教授——他真是太伟大无私了。虽然以前在学校的时候因为他给我们学院扣了很多分我很讨厌他，但是我真的很为他对莉莉的爱感动……”

我想，我们两个人之间一定有一个人精神错乱或者出现了幻觉。我瞄了一眼她怀中那本书的书名——《悲情王子西弗勒斯》，有无数粉红色的爱心环绕在书名周围。看上去是本不太靠谱的爱情小说。我顿时哭笑不得。

“这种小说可不能全信。”我很实在地说。

“您说什么？”丽莎停止了她的滔滔不绝，带着一双哭肿了的眼睛茫然地看着我。

“你应该去看看斯基特的书。听说她马上就要出版一本斯内普的传记。叫什么来着？好像是叫《斯内普：恶棍还是圣人》。我只希望你看完了以后不要得出相反的结论，”我拍了拍她的肩膀，她困惑地看着我，“给自己的眼睛施个消肿咒赶快去上班吧，不要为这种无聊的小说哭得死去活来了。”

她涨红了脸，很不服气地看着我。“不许你这么说！”她凶巴巴地说。

我看着她一幅为了斯内普要跟我决斗的架势，叹了口气。我放弃了和她辩解。毕竟，她能对斯莱特林放下偏见也是件好事——尽管是以这种让我啼笑皆非的方式。

“年轻可真好。”我最终微笑着说。

读者们，永远也别羡慕故事中的角色，别羡慕他们跌宕起伏精彩纷呈的一生。相信我，他们都更希望和他们爱的人一起，过着平凡幸福的生活，也许就是正在读这句话的你所拥有的那种生活。

可我也相信，如果你站在他们或是我的位置上，只会比我们做得更好。因为，每一个人的心中都住着一名王子，在危险来临之际，每一个人都会举起手中的宝剑去守护心中所爱。

这就是我的故事，普林斯们的故事，以及所有因为心中的爱与正义而奋起反抗的人的故事。

This is the princes’ tale. 

我希望每一个故事都有一个这样的结尾——

“从此，王子和他周围所有的人都过上了幸福快乐的生活。”

——The End——


	18. 后记

①凯瑟琳的女儿夏洛特被简收养，就读于霍格沃茨魔法学校拉文克劳学院，毕业后成为了一名药剂师。

②一九九八年秋天，简接替了斯拉霍格恩教授的职位，成为了霍格沃茨的魔药课教授和斯莱特林学院院长。她始终致力于消除人们对于斯莱特林学院的偏见。

③玛丽 琼斯交给简的塑料盒中装着一盒磁带。很遗憾，简并不清楚这是什么，以至于在两年以后才听到了爱德华早已录好的遗言。在赫敏 格兰杰的帮助下，她亲手将磁带放入了录音机。爱德华说，他不希望简去上战场做什么英雄，只希望她带着艾伦好好地活在这个世界上。然而一切都已尘埃落定。时隔两年，简再次听到爱人的声音，泪流满面。

④简在余生始终为自己使用过不可饶恕咒而忏悔。在她的学生中，就有父母是食死徒并死在她手下的，尽管他们并不知情。直到临终前，简才告诉了夏洛特当年的真相，但没有奢求得到她的原谅，因为她自己都无法原谅自己。

⑤简在战后去加拿大找到了艾伦。只是有时错过的再也得不到弥补，正如她没有办法真正谅解柳克丽霞。艾伦没有再回到英国，而是和祖父母一直在北美生活。他就读于伊法魔尼魔法学校雷鸟学院，毕业后成为了一名解咒员。他直到有了自己的孩子才理解了简当年的做法。只是简的健康早已被战争摧毁，她并没有等到这一天。

⑥战争结束后，一座战争纪念碑在霍格沃茨建成，以此来纪念所有为了抵抗伏地魔而献出生命的勇士和因伏地魔而被剥夺生命的无辜者。灵魂有高下之别，但生命没有贵贱之分，每个生命的离去都是无法挽回的巨大损失。

⑦战争纪念碑上的遇难者名单（部分）（按姓氏字母排序）：  
艾博女士（汉娜 艾博的母亲）  
巴希达 巴沙特  
雷古勒斯 布莱克  
小天狼星 布莱克  
弗兰克 布莱斯  
布罗德里克 博德  
阿米莉亚 博恩斯  
埃德加 博恩斯及家人  
凯迪瑞 布巴吉  
科林 克里维  
德克 克莱斯韦  
（老）巴蒂 克劳奇  
卡拉多克 迪尔伯恩  
塞德里克 迪戈里  
多比  
阿不思 邓布利多  
本吉 芬威克  
福洛林 福斯科  
莫芬 冈特  
戈努克  
格里戈维奇  
盖勒特 格林德沃  
郝琪  
爱德华 琼斯[原创角色]  
伯莎 乔金斯  
伊戈尔 卡卡洛夫  
莱姆斯 卢平  
尼法朵拉 卢平  
马琳 麦金农  
多卡斯 梅多斯  
阿拉斯托 穆迪  
彼得 佩迪鲁  
詹姆 波特  
莉莉 波特  
费比安 普威特  
吉迪翁 普威特  
威廉 普林斯[原创角色]  
（老）汤姆 里德尔及家人  
鲁弗斯 斯克林杰  
赫普兹巴 史密斯  
西弗勒斯 斯内普  
凯瑟琳 斯图尔特[原创角色]  
泰德 唐克斯  
爱米琳 万斯  
弗雷德 韦斯莱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【完结后的一点感想】
> 
> 昨天写完正文+后记后，又折回去看了开头。
> 
> “简在余生始终为自己使用过不可饶恕咒而忏悔。在她的学生中，就有父母是食死徒并死在她手下的，尽管他们并不知情。直到临终前，简才告诉了夏洛特当年的真相，但没有奢求得到她的原谅，因为她自己都无法原谅自己。”
> 
> “‘很多人的命运是从出生便注定的。’一个腼腆的乡下姑娘永远不会融入都市的繁华，而举止精致的贵妇也永远不会知道什么是为生活而疲于奔命。  
>  十九岁的我，对自己能逃脱这句话的束缚而沾沾自喜——不管这种逃脱是否只是暂时的。我得意地将研钵里的水仙根磨了一遍又一遍，心想蒂凡尼今天肯定不会再因为这种琐事揪着我不放。  
>  今天是一九七五年的八月十一日，一个平淡无奇的日子。在我起床之前对角巷照例下了场雨，鹅卵石铺就的路面带着坑坑洼洼的积水，我在药店开门前不得不给店门口的毯子施了三遍烘干咒，以防地毯下的木地板生了霉菌……”
> 
> 在过去的一天里，我在反复思考一个问题。简到底是怎样从一个安于现状、喜欢平静生活、不想出人头地只想平凡而快乐地活着的普通女巫一点点被卷入战争，最终成为了遭受战争摧残、忏悔余生、无法原谅自己的战争受害者。说实话我也不知道自己是怎么把她就写成这样了，好像所有的变化都很在正常范围之内，可是写完结尾再回去一看开头突然觉得很残酷。
> 
> 在写最后一节的时候，我本来打算让简在战争中英勇牺牲。因为她的哥哥在战争中牺牲，丈夫在战争中牺牲，有亲缘关系的教授也在战争中牺牲。我突然想起来自己以前看哈七的时候的想法。我那时觉得教授真的太悲惨了，马上就要熬到战争结束了，结果在黎明前最后的黑暗一下子死了。所以我决定让女主活下来，看看她如果活着会有怎样的结局。
> 
> 写完了后记以后我觉得，还是让她在战争中牺牲比较仁慈。与其活下来承受诸多痛苦终日活在忏悔之中，还不如死了来得干脆利索。但是结尾已经写好懒得改了，再说我觉得这个归宿对于简来说真的很真实，所以就这样吧。
> 
> 我很喜欢哈吧精品区的一篇征文，名字是“我们的故事”，主角是原创女主和雷古勒斯，当时看一次哭一次。本文的一些设定也与那篇相仿，比如描写的都是一名女孩的成长，最后主角都面临着亲人和理想的抉择（而且都有手机短信）。不过写作功底和那一篇差的太远（捂脸）。
> 
> 至于女主，她一开始就是个普通人，有着所有人都可能拥有的优点，也有着所有人都可能拥有的缺点。如果没有战争她内在的品质根本不会被挖掘出来，比如说勇敢，冷酷，果断，善良。写到后来她后半辈子都在忏悔的时候，我真的有点心疼。简真的是一个善良的好孩子。
> 
> 至于男主也就是女主的丈夫爱德华，我觉得他的存在感并没有很强。他也并不是那种很显眼的人。简可以是一名优秀的药剂师，一名出色的学校教授，但她绝不是一名合格的妻子，至少在刚开始的几年。她从来都没有仔细琢磨过爱德华的想法，对待感情虽然专一但绝称不上细致。而她的这些缺点，爱德华一直都在默默地包容。心疼爱德华一分钟。
> 
> 最受诟病的大概会是女主曲折离奇的身世，虽然并没有由此牵扯出很狗血的剧情。私生女的设定是写到那里才想到的，想了半天女主生母可以是谁，发现自己在最前面给自己挖的坑“女主蛇院，纯血统”，最后从布莱克家谱里翻出来了柳克丽霞。
> 
> 后记最后一条的遇难者名单的来源是原著而非电影，筛选的定义是为了抵抗伏地魔而献出生命的勇士或因伏地魔而被剥夺生命的无辜者。按照这个定义，我把格林德沃也放进来了，因为他确实试图阻止过伏地魔获得老魔杖，并最终被伏地魔杀死。在这个名单上的还有两个家养小精灵和一名麻瓜。原著中最后一战凤凰社一方有大约五十人牺牲，最后翻遍七本书找到了四十几个名字。如有遗漏，欢迎补充。
> 
> 最后谢谢大家的阅读，希望你们喜欢这个故事。祝大家周末愉快~


	19. 小剧场：琼斯家的日常（欢乐向）

【标题】琼斯家的日常  
【副标题】被狮院爸爸和蛇院妈妈带大的小艾伦

【出场人物】  
爱德华：简的丈夫，狮院，麻瓜出身，傲罗  
简：爱德华的妻子，蛇院，纯血统，药剂师  
艾伦：简和爱德华的儿子，混血，学院未知

【时间和地点】  
琼斯家。艾伦还没有到上霍格沃茨的年纪，第二次巫师战争还没有爆发。

【正文】

艾伦：为什么天空是蓝色的？

爱德华：是因为瑞利散射（此处省略五百词）……

艾伦似懂非懂地点头。

爱德华：……等你以后学了物理就知道了。

艾伦：（把头转向妈妈）什么是物理？

简：物理是（一头雾水）……等你以后学了麻瓜研究就知道了。

艾伦：什么是麻瓜研究？

爱德华：就是从巫师的角度去看麻瓜如何生活的一门课。

简：（看着爱德华）……等你到可以选课的年纪这门课就完全没必要上了。

艾伦：（沉思状）那有没有从麻瓜的角度去看巫师如何生活的课？

简：（显然没想过这个问题）你可以去采访一下费尔奇——

爱德华：简，别这么说！

艾伦：（天真脸）费尔奇先生是教这门课的教授吗？

简：（语气无比温柔）不，他是霍格沃茨的看门人，专门抓不守规矩的学生。他还是个——

爱德华：好了。（语气生硬）我们换个话题吧。

艾伦：（不满）爸爸，你为什么总要打断妈妈？

简：因为你爸爸是个莽撞的格兰芬多。

爱德华：因为你妈妈是个专挑别人毛病的险恶的斯莱特林

艾伦：（不解，好奇）那你们是怎么走到一起的？

简：（轻描淡写）哦，就是有一天在对角巷赶巧碰上了。

爱德华：（瞥了妻子一眼，稍稍失落）当然是因为我爱她。

简：（勉强）好吧，一定要这么说的话，我也爱你爸爸。

艾伦：（惊讶）你们的审美都好奇特啊！

简：（恼羞成怒）快回去背你的草药书！我在你这么大的时候早就把草药都认全了！

艾伦：（委屈）可你直到现在也不会用电话！

爱德华：（和蔼，掩藏不住的笑意）你妈妈说得对，快去背书吧。别忘了下周我们还要去看魁地奇球赛。

简：（毋庸置疑）背不过就不许去。

艾伦：（眼泪汪汪）为什么我要受到格兰芬多和斯莱特林的联合欺压！！

艾伦独自悲伤一秒钟，回去继续与草药书斗争。

爱德华：（实话实说）没关系，我会用电话就行了。

简：（生气）我是一名女巫！难道我不会用电话是一件很丢脸的事？

爱德华：当然不是。

沉默。

简：对不起，我不应该冲你发脾气。

爱德华：没关系，我已经习惯了。

两人相视而笑。


	20. 尾声 十九年后

二零一七年的九月一日，多数人的目光都被清凉秋日中的国王十字车站所吸引。比起充斥着呻吟和病菌的医院，人们还是更愿意看到苹果般红润的小脸和年轻人的嬉笑打闹。一场不引人注目的闹剧正在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院上演。本应寂静非常的走廊上此时一片混乱。

“斯图尔特小姐，公司这个月的财务报表出来了，请您过目——”

“斯图尔特小姐，我们已经和依拉波药品进出口公司订好了在今天举行合同签署仪式，您要代替琼斯夫人参加吗？”

“斯图尔特小姐，霍格沃茨的麦格教授来信，她向琼斯教授致以问候，还说已经找到了代课教师，夫人可以安心休养。”

“斯图尔特小姐，这是药店收到的几位经理候选人简历，琼斯夫人上周说她要亲自过目，但今天我们就要决定出最终人选——”

“斯图尔特小姐，有几个人正在走廊外，自称是琼斯夫人的学生要来探望，您看我们是否——？”

今天的天气好极了。阳光灿烂得耀眼，天空蔚蓝如洗，是个让人只想外出郊游的日子。可现年三十一岁的夏洛特 斯图尔特不得不放弃去苏黎世的度假计划，一大早就在圣芒戈顶层的特殊病房外接受养母简 琼斯助手们的集体围攻，像是一群饥饿夜骐中的一块鲜肉。他们的理由很简单，琼斯夫人突然病倒，她——夏洛特 斯图尔特，是他们唯一能找到的“能说了算”的人。

“可她还有个儿子啊，”夏洛特靠在墙上，孤立无援地说，从没有这么希望那个她只匆匆见过几面的年轻男人出现在自己面前，“艾伦 琼斯——你们为什么不去找他？”

短暂的沉默。

“夏洛特，”一个带着方框眼镜的高个子女人说道，夏洛特是认得她的——伊丽莎白 贝尔，简的首席秘书，“你在突发事件时的机敏反应会在琼斯夫人面前改善你以往的……形象。”精明强干的女秘书上下打量着还一脸懵的夏洛特，最终还是把那个快出口的形容词咽了下去。

夏洛特立即明白了她的意思。五年前，她接手在二零零一年成立的草药与药物进出口公司，刚刚上任就谈砸了一单大生意；三年前，她一时不察，手下的助理带着公司的机密资料逃到了国外；一个月前，她突然发现自己交往了七年的男友竟然是为了她家的财产才和她在一起，分手事件闹得满城皆知……那些小报的记者们都很喜欢夏洛特，并亲切地称她为“新闻制造机”。

“哦，好吧。那我们一样一样地来吧，”夏洛特终于认命，“伊丽莎白，你先说。”

众人松了一口气，但紧接着又胆战心惊起来。这位极有可能继承琼斯夫人名下巨额财产的年轻小姐，似乎并没有从她的养母那里继承令人刮目相看的智慧和雷厉风行的手段。

“史蒂夫，我真的不能在这上面签字，我对财务一窍不通，”两个半小时后，焦头烂额的夏洛特冲着财务主管摊开手，“你为什么不等简醒来以后让她签字？”

这次，梅林终于站在了夏洛特这边。一名绿袍的治疗师从病房里走出来，顿时成了众矢之的。

“已经脱离危险了，不过还不能探望！”治疗师望着这一群恨不得立刻冲进去讨主意的助理们，连忙又加了一句。

 

依然是圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。

夏洛特终于摆脱了无穷无尽需要批复的文件和对她死缠烂打的一群助理。现在的她，筋疲力尽，坐在办公室的椅子上，一边听着治疗师的病情汇报，一边打算好好歇歇。

“琼斯夫人的身体状况很不乐观，我建议你提前做好心理准备。”治疗师职业化的声音将疲惫的夏洛特又一次炸醒。

“可是——怎么会？”夏洛特惊得一下子跳起来，“我是说，这根本不可能啊！”

办公室里，主治医师安德鲁 约翰逊不解地看着对面的年轻女士一脸震惊的表情。他微微皱眉。“你难道对她的健康情况一无所知吗？”他的语气忍不住有些责备。

“她一直以来都很好啊！”夏洛特急切地说，“她周一到周五在学校教课，周六去对角巷的总部处理公司的事务，听各部门的汇报——为此我们要特意把所有人调休的时间安排好。周日也许回学校，也许在药店，也许会带我去郊游——当然了，那是很久以前的事情了，大概在我——”她的声音突然低下去，像是羞愧一般。

“但是我敢向您保证，简一直以来身体都很好！我们刚入职的年轻职员都没有她精力充沛。她比我在复习普等巫测的时候还要拼命——”

“从一九九八年开始，”安德鲁威严的声音一下子盖过夏洛特，“我就开始担任琼斯夫人的私人治疗师。她的身体从那时候就出现了问题。斯图尔特小姐，很大的问题。”他目光严厉。

夏洛特愣愣地看着安德鲁，跌坐回椅子上。

“这么说——”夏洛特虚弱地开口，终于恢复了一点思考的能力，“在我刚刚和她生活在一起的时候，她就——可是我从来都不知道！”她慌乱地看向安德鲁，好像在指望能从他那里得到一点谅解。

“准确的说，是战争结束的那年。”安德鲁说。

“战争结束的那年……是啊，”夏洛特的脸上出现了痛苦的神色，“很多人都在战争中丧生，爱德华叔叔……还有我的妈妈……”

不知为何，夏洛特不太想提及自己的亲生母亲。幼时的记忆虽然已经不那么清晰，但她也总归是有些印象的——简陋的出租屋，独自支撑生活的单亲母亲，自己每天在家中孤独而漫长的等待。作为一名富裕的养母，简给予了她以前连想都不敢想的东西。在那个女孩子最爱慕虚荣的年纪，夏洛特始终有崭新漂亮的长袍，最新款式的首饰和每个月数目可观的零花钱——这些都成了她在同龄人中炫耀的资本。渐渐地，她对于逝去母亲的思念也就淡了。有时候她甚至想，如果她是简的亲生女儿就好了，尽管她每次事后都会为此感到羞愧。

“我早该知道她会一个人撑着，”安德鲁突然说，像是在自言自语，“我早该知道的。”他叹息了一声。

“怎么？您在以前就认识简吗？”好奇暂时代替痛苦占据了夏洛特的心。

“我们在霍格沃茨是同学。我在赫奇帕奇学院，”安德鲁微笑着说，“简是我们那届魔药学的最好的，我时常去请教她。她总是讲得很明白。我想那些问题对于她来说肯定是小菜一碟，但她从来没有过不耐烦。”

“是啊，”夏洛特赞同道，“简在学校的时候从来都很有耐心。”

“你不明白，孩子。在我们那会——梅林，已经快有四十年了吧，巫师界还是很看重血统的。一个纯血统的斯莱特林能平等地对待一个赫奇帕奇。这在当时简直是不可能的事情。”

“简从小就和我说，血统论都是垃圾，”夏洛特挺直了腰板，骄傲地说，“她还说幸好我被分在了拉文克劳。当然了，赫奇帕奇也不错。”她照顾到安德鲁的情绪，找补道。

“四个学院都很好，无论是赫奇帕奇、斯莱特林、拉文克劳还是格兰芬多，”安德鲁说着，再次陷入了回忆之中，“后来……毕业以后我们就失去了联系。再后来，我以为她去世了，直到第一次战争结束，我发现她还活着。我那时可真高兴。只不过那时琼斯已经在她身边很多年了，我也就没有必要去打扰她了，不是吗？”

夏洛特想起了这么多年来从没停止过的传言。大家都说，约翰逊先生在追求琼斯夫人。但就夏洛特所知道的，简从来没有松口半分。

“您真的很高尚，”夏洛特毫不掩饰自己对他的敬意，“相比之下，我——”她耷拉下脑袋。

“我了解她。如果她不愿意让你知道，你永远都不会知道，”安德鲁宽慰道，“简一直都是这么固执，总愿意一个人担着所有的事。”

“不，这就是我的错，”夏洛特轻声说，“我应该把心思多放在她身上一点的。”她倔强地说。

安德鲁欣慰地看着夏洛特。他在此之前听说过不少关于这位斯图尔特小姐的传闻。在公众前始终保持着不低的关注度是他从那些报道中唯一能搜刮出来的夏洛特 斯图尔特的优点——也许简能为此少付些广告费。夏洛特的坦率认错稍稍挽回了她在安德鲁心中的形象。

“好了，斯图尔特小姐，这就是我所有要交代的事情，”一刻钟后，安德鲁站起来，与夏洛特握手告别，“别忘了给写信给艾伦。简会希望看到他的。”

夏洛特一边与安德鲁握手，一边感受着自己的心变得沉重。艾伦 琼斯是简与爱德华的独子，在战乱时被简送到加拿大，从此就没有再回来过几次。根据以往的经验，写信是毫无用处的。看来，她不得不去亲自去把那个让她恨得牙痒的混蛋给押回来了。

 

把艾伦押回来这事宜早不宜迟。夏洛特推掉了自己的度假计划、合同签署仪式和始终纠缠着她不放的财务报表，通过在部里的关系申请到了一个门钥匙，来到了纽约。

夏洛特是在艾伦住处附近的一处麻瓜餐馆逮到艾伦的。现年三十二岁的艾伦 威廉 琼斯，正穿着一身剪裁合身的西装坐在咖啡馆靠窗的座位，享受着自己简单的早餐——香肠、煎蛋，和一瓶自带的南瓜汁。如果夏洛特对年轻时的爱德华 琼斯熟悉的话，她会惊讶于艾伦简直就是他父亲年轻时的翻版。

“哈，总算让我找到你了，”夏洛特不由分说地坐到了艾伦的对面，这个大胆的举动引起了不远处几个女孩的不满，“你这次必须要和我回去！”

“又是什么理由？”艾伦冷淡而不失风度地问道，“半年前，你写信邀请我去过复活节；三个月前，你邀请我去和你一起参加公司的年中舞会；一个月前，你又和我说琼斯夫人身体不好住院了。可是我去看了，她根本就没事。”

“可这次不一样！”夏洛特说，“等等——你说你上个月回伦敦了？那你为什么没有告诉我们？”她用鹰一般敏锐的目光紧紧地盯着艾伦。

艾伦头一次在夏洛特面前露出了一丝慌乱。“这不是重点，斯图尔特小姐，”他的脸颊上泛起淡淡的红晕，“重点是，你谎话连篇，我没法相信你。”

“这次她是真的病了，我发誓！我可以拿我的姓氏发誓，这次绝对是真的！”夏洛特情绪激动地说，“治疗师说，她已经没有多少时间了。作为她的儿子，你得回去见她最后一面。”

艾伦用锐利的蓝眼睛盯着举起手发誓的夏洛特。一秒，两秒，三秒——

“这不可能。我不相信。”他慢慢地说。

“我没必要大老远地跑过来拿这种事情骗你，”夏洛特用她少有的严肃语气说，“我骗你确实是我不对。那只是因为我太想让你回一趟英国了。你不知道简有多想你——”

“不要再和我提起她。”

“我发誓我这次说的都是真的。我可以——”

“别白费力气了，斯图尔特小姐。你的姓氏对我来说毫无意义，”艾伦站起来抓起公文包，语气生硬，“再会。”

艾伦表情冷硬地冲出餐馆。不远处的几名女孩毫无顾忌地冲着夏洛特指指点点。夏洛特在心中暗骂一声，也跟着冲了出去，差点撞到一名端着甜点的服务生。夏洛特冲出门后，凭借着在校魁地奇球队抓住金色飞贼的精湛技艺，在艾伦幻影移形离开的前一刻抓住了他的袖子。两人一起消失在了秋日清晨的街道上。

“请问还有什么事吗？”艾伦深吸了几口气，终于用惯常的礼貌语气问出了这句话。

“‘请问还有什么事吗？’，”夏洛特生气地重复着他的话，“她是你的妈妈！她是你的亲生母亲！在听到她病危的消息后你仅仅有这么一句话要对我说吗？她做了什么，你要这么对待她？艾伦 琼斯，你究竟有没有一点感情？”

两个人站着的地方像是在市郊。道路两旁栽种着高大的白蜡树，被阳光映得金黄的树叶随风摆动，遮盖住大半蔚蓝的天空。夏洛特没有去想，为什么艾伦会选择这里作为幻影移形的目的地。

“她做了什么？”艾伦望向蓝得不太真实的天空，似乎终于下定决心要把所有事情交代清楚好甩掉这个烦人的尾巴，“她拿走了我所有的记忆。她还把它们都弄丢了。”他轻声说。

夏洛特微张着嘴巴，呆呆地看着这个平时温文尔雅的男巫露出了脆弱的神情。

“我叫艾伦 琼斯。我的父亲是爱德华 琼斯，是一名很出色的傲罗。他还是凤凰社的成员，在一次战斗中英勇牺牲。我的母亲是简 琼斯，是一名很优秀的药剂师，出身于一个古老的巫师家族，却很难得地对于血统少有偏见。我还知道自己曾经在霍格沃茨读过一年书，我被分到了勇敢的格兰芬多，和我的父亲一样。”他的语气冷静、客观，像是在讲述另一个人的故事，而这个故事他回想过千百遍，早已烂熟于心。

“可是所有的这些我都不记得了！”他突然暴躁地大喊，和之前的形象判若两人，“我知道爱德华所有的事，但我却想不起来一点和他相处的片段！我知道她是我的母亲，可我想不起来她的笑容！我知道我在霍格沃茨读过书，可我却不知道霍格沃茨城堡的样子、格兰芬多的休息室在哪里！也许我在那里有很好的朋友，也许我曾经很爱我的父母，也许我们有过很美好的时光。可是她把这一切都夺走了！我人生的前十二年，只有一片空白。”

他蹲在地上，粗暴地拽着自己的头发，仿佛这样就可以把失去的记忆给拽回来。

“既然她拿走了我的记忆，那为什么不好好保管呢？”他的声音有些哽咽，“爱德华……他已经不在了。我甚至不知道他的声音，只能从以前的照片来回忆过去……”

夏洛特蹲下来，递给他一张干净的手帕。她没有说话。

“你知道整天捧着一本相册看着自己以前和各种陌生的人合影留念的感觉吗？他们中的每一个我都不认识，可标注上却是‘艾伦和爸爸妈妈’‘艾伦和霍格沃茨的朋友们’‘艾伦和麦格教授’‘艾伦和艾博小姐’……那种感觉有多可怕你知道吗？我心怀恐惧。我不敢回去。我怕我一会去就会有人认出我而我却对他们一无所知……”

“一开始，我只以为那是一次意外。我是意外失忆的。查理和玛丽和我说我的父母都已经不在这个世界上了，但他们都是为了一个更加美好的世界而献出的生命。直到十九年前——”他发出一声怪笑。

“——一个女人找到了我们。她说她是我的妈妈，是她拿走了我的记忆。可她居然——她怎么能把我的记忆弄丢？”

夏洛特温柔地拍着他的后背，安慰着被往日悲伤淹没的艾伦。

“我想她这么做……一定有她的道理，”她说，“你没有经历过战争，你不知道战争的残酷。最后一战后，昔日辉煌的霍格沃茨城堡有一半变成了废墟，一些人永远离开了这个世界，留下来的人承受着他们离去所带来的痛苦。我在战争中失去了妈妈，自己也差点没命——是简在战场上救了我。简是个好人，她为了救我差点死掉——我还记得当时天天守在她床前的情景。那种失去亲人的滋味可不好受。”

想起那段时日，夏洛特禁不住眼睛湿润。她吸了吸鼻子，像是患了重感冒。

“我宁愿和我的家人死在一起，也不愿意这么不明不白地活着。”艾伦盯着夏洛特，一字一顿地说。

“但你的亲人更希望你活在这个世界上，琼斯先生，”夏洛特说，“她希望你活着。哪怕你对她心怀怨恨，哪怕你承受着失去记忆的痛苦，哪怕你要面临一个新的环境，但最起码，你还活着。”

两个人对视着，谁也不肯退让。

“跟我走吧，”夏洛特站起来，朝他伸出了一只手，“门钥匙马上就要生效了。别告诉我你打算骑着扫帚回伦敦。”

艾伦没有将自己的手伸给她。他自己站了起来。夏洛特一边紧张地看着他，一边在思考着要不要直接把艾伦 琼斯绑回去。

就在她要举起魔杖念咒的时候，艾伦 琼斯转过身来。“我们走吧，”他看到夏洛特举起的魔杖，扬起眉毛，“别试着对我念咒，斯图尔特小姐。我的魔咒从来都是拿满分的。”

夏洛特想起自己勉强拿了良好的魔咒成绩，撇了撇嘴，收回魔杖，从口袋里拿出一把旧梳子。一分钟后，门钥匙发出淡蓝色的光芒，将两人带离了美洲大陆。

 

夏洛特回来的时候刚刚好。刚刚还昏迷不醒的简终于有了短暂的清醒期。她的病床被团团围住，首席秘书伊丽莎白的羽毛笔一直在奋笔疾书。简似乎对自己的身体状况十分了解，知道自己时日无多。她事无巨细地对所有事情做出最后的指示。

“史蒂夫，夏洛特不是个傻姑娘，”简躺在床上，严厉地看着这位已经秃顶的中年男巫，“我也不是。很遗憾，你被解雇了。”

史蒂夫恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼，随即扔下手中的文件——这其中就有他想让夏洛特签名的那份有问题的财务报表。他夺门而出。

“这是怎么了？”刚刚回来、差点被撞倒的夏洛特一脸惊诧的进入病房，“简！你终于醒过来了，真是太好了！”她几乎是飞奔到了简身边，跪在了床边。

“好了，好了，”她颤抖着抬起的手和平稳冷静的声音形成了鲜明的对比，“我没事。”她露出一个虚弱的笑，用眼神示意助手们离开。

夏洛特的泪水夺眶而出。她包住简冰凉的手，试图用自己温暖的手将它们重新焐热。“简，你不要走，不要离开我！”她大哭起来，原本为度假画的精致妆容全花了。

“傻孩子，我早说过不要用摩金夫人店里顺带卖的化妆品。妆花了就不好看了。年轻女孩就应该打扮得漂漂亮亮的。”

夏洛特哭得更凶了。

“都——都什么时候了，你还有心思管我用的是什么化妆品，”她忘记了口袋里的丝质手帕，忘记了平时那些从杂志上看到的美妆咒语，用手背胡乱在脸上抹了几把，使自己的脸情况更糟了，“对不起，我一直都不知道。我应该多关心你一些，而不是整天出去闯祸——”

“夏洛特，我要和你说一件事，”简瘦弱的手突然用力握住了夏洛特的，“一件已经在我心里埋了十九年的事。我不请求能得到你的原谅，因为——”

“你从来都没有亏欠过我，”夏洛特说，“而我——”

“不，不要打断我，听我说完，”简坚持着说，夏洛特只得安静下来，“这些话我从未对别人说过——”

“——我经历过战争。”

啊，这是肯定的。十九岁以上的男女巫师都经历过战争，夏洛特想。

“——我上过战场。”

严格的说，当时十一岁的她也上过战场。夏洛特继续保持安静，但她不知道简到底要说什么。

“我用过杀戮咒，杀过食死徒——”冷酷在简的眼睛中一闪而过，但接踵而来的是从未停止的痛苦。

“我理解，”夏洛特赶紧说，“如果你不那么做，战争怎么能结束？我们又怎么能过上和平的生活呢？”

“对，对，”已经年老的简 琼斯向夏洛特投来痛苦迷茫的目光，“但是——但是他们也是人，他们也有爱人，有朋友，有孩子。他们是有感情有理智、有血有肉活生生站在我面前的人。你不明白——”

“高尔——我杀死了他的父亲，可是那个孩子只知道他的父亲死于战争。他始终很乐意找我请教课本上的问题，甚至还对我说我是他最喜欢的老师。艾弗里虽然有些高傲，瞧不起别的学院，但她也不会逃避自己的错误，不会把责任推脱到别人身上。她曾经和我说过她有多想自己的姑姑，她说她的姑姑总是给她带蜂蜜公爵最新的糖果——”

“可是她不知道，杀死她姑姑的那个人就是我，”简痛苦地闭上眼睛，有两行悔恨的眼泪顺着脸上的皱纹流下来，“他们都那么喜欢我。可他们不知道他们思念的亲人就死在我的手上，死在他们最喜爱、最尊敬的院长手上。即使我知道我做的都是对的，即使我知道他们是罪有应得，但是——”

“但是那些孩子们是无辜的啊，”她发出一声极轻的叹息，“他们为什么要去承担那些权利与欲望的腥风血雨所带来的后果呢……”

夏洛特完全不知道自己该说什么。她记忆中的简，时而严厉，时而和蔼。她会在周末阳光好的时候带着她去海边野餐，她会在她写不出论文的时候单独辅导她，她会在她闯祸后站出来替她挡住那些难听的风言风语。夏洛特从未想过，简在心中会有这么多的痛苦与悔意。

她突然想起几小时前安德鲁说过的话——

如果她不愿意让你知道，你永远都不会知道。简一直都是这么固执，总愿意一个人担着所有的事……

“他们都是无辜的，难道你就有罪吗？”夏洛特大声说，“简，不要把所有的事情都揽到你一个人身上。”

简突然轻轻笑出了声。

“你很快就不会这么说了，夏洛特，”简沉静轻柔的目光落在夏洛特充满活力的年轻面庞上，“我想你知道，你的妈妈凯瑟琳原来是我的助理。她是个工作能力很强的女巫。我知道她一个人带着孩子不容易。”

“我本来应该提醒她，战争打响，时局不稳。她应该带着你逃到安全的地方去，”简冷漠的目光落在天花板的吊灯上，“可是我没有那么做。一个出色的女巫，没有背景，没有依靠，只有一个在霍格沃茨上学的女儿。还有谁比她更合适呢？”

夏洛特看着眼前的这个完全陌生的养母。她不知道简在说什么。

“我给她施了夺魂咒，把她变成了一个完全服从我命令的完美傀儡。不会有人看出来异常，不会有人会想到那个施夺魂咒的人是我，”她突然将目光转向完全呆住的夏洛特，“其实我还是有私心的。我从没有派她去过危险的地方。如果有一天我暴露，他们会发现凯瑟琳是被施了夺魂咒。她并没有罪责。可我没有想到乌姆里奇会直接把她给——”

她再没有力气说下去。尽管她说不请求得到夏洛特的原谅，可看向她的目光还是忍不住染上了一点希冀。

夏洛特目光呆滞，看上去像是遭遇了摄魂怪的袭击，或者说，她才更像是那个被简施了夺魂咒的人。

“夏洛特？”简轻唤道。这个平时看上去傻傻的拉文克劳女巫似乎还没有缓过来神。没人知道，在她沉默之后的会是什么。这沉默让人心生恐惧。

“我只知道，害死我妈妈的人是乌姆里奇那个老妖婆；我只知道，这么多年来一直爱我、照顾我、包容我的人是你；”夏洛特极慢的、机械化的声音说，好像在通过这种方式理清思绪，“我只知道，我很爱你，像爱我妈妈一样爱。”

两个人的目光在空中交汇。夏洛特慢慢扬起了唇角，泪光闪烁。

“简，你一直都是一个善良的好人。我相信，你这么做一定是迫不得已。”夏洛特无比肯定地说，但有些欲盖弥彰。她颤抖的声音出卖了她。

“我可不是什么好人，”简自嘲地笑，“你要记住，绝大部分人是没有好坏之分的。”

“不，你就是一个好人，”夏洛特说，有点像一个依赖母亲的孩子在撒娇，“哦，对了，我想有个人你一定很想见到。你等着！”

夏洛特风一样地跑出去。躺在病床上的简凝视着她匆忙的背影，良久才开口。

“谢谢你，夏洛特。”她像是已经满足地闭上了眼睛。

五分钟后，夏洛特用惊人的力气把躲在走廊拐角处的艾伦 琼斯一路拖到了病房门口。她没有想到的是，简原本已经稳定下来的状况再次出现了反复。

“斯图尔特小姐，我们已经尽力了，”匆匆走出来的安德鲁 约翰逊对着夏洛特说，夏洛特的心似乎停止了跳动，巨大的恐惧感攫住了她的五脏六腑，“没有多久了。跟着我进去吧。”

夏洛特的手已经没有什么力气再去扯住艾伦的袖子。她现在还能站着就已经是个奇迹了。艾伦不得不搂住她的腰，将她扶进了病房。

艾伦没有想到病房里站满了人。但没有几个人看到他，几乎所有人的目光都聚集在了已经快要晕倒的夏洛特身上。只有几名老巫师的探究目光在他身上停留了几秒。

简的眼睛动了动，睁开了。她一下子就看到了被艾伦扶进来的夏洛特，眼力好的让人惊讶。

“夏洛特，你终于回来了。你看上去长高了不少，还化了妆——哦，梅林，你是想在万圣节的晚会上扮鬼吗？”

夏洛特发出了很响亮的一声。没人知道她究竟是想哭还是想笑。

“你还带了谁？”她盯着夏洛特身旁的艾伦使劲看了看，花了很长时间才看清楚他的面容。艾伦心里有点紧张。她不可能认出自己的，他对自己说，毕竟他们已经有太久没有见过。

“爱德华？”她轻轻说出一个名字。艾伦愣愣地听着她用清晰的声音冲他喊出他父亲的名字，看着自己的母亲突然露出了一个少女般的灿烂笑容。

“你的眼睛怎么变成蓝色的了？该不会又是哪个同学在你身上练的人体变形咒吧。愚蠢的格兰芬多，七年级了还有人不会这个咒语。我现在有点不舒服，等待会我感觉好一点就给你变回来。”

她的意识已经不清醒了，夏洛特绝望地意识到。她现在要完全依靠艾伦的支撑才能不倒下去。

“哦，你别过来。我下次一定要和庞弗雷夫人打个招呼，千万不能放你进来。我在你身上搞过那么多恶作剧，谁知道你会不会伺机报复……”

“这次绝对是个意外。你知道，我一般都不会中招的。你们那个黄头发的女级长肯定很高兴。她之前和我说了好几次要和我换岗。我可不想和她换，因为她的搭档看上去没有你帅……”她突然发出了很清脆的笑声，像被霍格沃茨场地上的风吹响的铃铛。

“我知道你毕业以后想进魔法部去当一名傲罗。你可千万别来游说我。我对战争可是一点兴趣也没有。我就想做一名小药剂师，整天帮别人配药，过着安逸平静的生活。梅林可一定要保佑我的愿望实现……”

“我有点困了，一定是庞弗雷夫人的睡眠药水起效了。你还会再来看我吗？”她笑着问眼前人，似乎真的回到了几十年前的霍格沃茨。她是斯莱特林五年级的级长，他是格兰芬多七年级的男学生会主席，两人阴差阳错地在夜间巡逻被分到了一组。

他说，他毕业以后想做一名傲罗；她说，她只想做一名药剂师。

他说，他想去维护世间的正义抵抗邪恶；她说，她只想过平静安逸的生活。

他苦恼地说，也许自己喜欢上了一个纯血统的斯莱特林；她揶揄地说，你看上了谁我去帮你把她约出来……

那时没有人能预见他们的分离与重逢，没有人能预见他们之间的深深缘分，没有人能预见在花团锦簇后惨痛的分别。

一九七一年，她被同学下了个绊子，被送到了校医院。他过来探望她。她在临睡前笑着问他：

“你还会再来看我吗？”

“当然，”七年级的格兰芬多一本正经地说，“我得每天过来确认一遍你是否还在住院。我可知道你为了逃脱级长的任务什么招数都能使出来。”

她带着笑容满意地闭上眼睛，进入了梦乡。

“……你还会再来看我吗？”二零一七年，年逾花甲的简 琼斯躺在病床上，对着酷似自己丈夫的儿子问出了这句话。

她的目光没有痛苦，没有悔恨，如此安宁，如此平静。

艾伦僵硬地点头。“我会的。”他声音沙哑地说。

她露出了一个很孩子气的笑，低声嘟囔了一句什么——没有人能听清。紧接着，她就带着多年未有的纯粹笑意，在阳光的照耀下，欣然接受了死神的拥抱。

也许简是幸运的，她看到了战争结束，看着巫师界再一次欣欣向荣繁花似锦。

“……我和大多数人一样，只想过平凡快乐的生活，什么出人头地、垂名千古更是和我半点关系都没有。我的志向，是当一名药剂师……”

“……他始终行走在黑暗与光明的交界之处，承受着两股力量的撕扯，不曾与他人诉说……我想我就是个彻头彻尾的懦夫。平生第一次，我为自己的懦弱感到耻辱。而这种负罪感将会伴随我一辈子……”

“我并不能像安多米达那样理直气壮地出现在众人面前。我没有被家族除名，我没有选择立场，我甚至还继承了家族的一大笔遗产至今生活优渥安逸。和很多人比起来，我无疑是幸运的，但这也更加凸显出了我的懦弱……”

“……我知道你是为了创造一个更好的世界，为了让所有的人更快乐地生活。过去那是属于你的信仰，从现在开始，这会是我的信仰——我们共同的信仰。我会和凤凰社一同抵抗神秘人——为了我们的孩子和所有的孩子都能有一个更美好的未来……”

“……因为我无所畏惧。过去的简——那个为了追寻自由离家出走的简，那个在动荡中妄求平静安宁的简，那个一心只想当个小药剂师的简，那个爱偷懒爱耍小聪明整天抱怨的简，那个在爱人庇护下生活半生的简，都已经不在了。取而代之的，是现在这个老练、圆滑、冷漠，对很多事都无动于衷的简 琼斯……”

“……我又一次豁然开朗。这才是这个世界原本的模样——善意，温暖，勇敢，真诚；这才是我要用生命去守护的那个世界。我希望……所有的人都可以带着笑脸生活在阳光之下。”

“战争终于将它最残酷的一面展露在我面前。尖叫，死亡，流血。每分钟都有人倒下，每分钟都有人被剥夺生命……可我也不得不加入其中……为什么我还在继续？为什么战争还没有结束？为什么我们还要自相残杀？……没有人知道，我们到底从战争本身得到了什么……”

“但是他们也是人，他们也有爱人，有朋友，有孩子。他们是有感情有理智、有血有肉活生生站在我面前的人……他们都那么喜欢我。可他们不知道他们思念的亲人就死在我的手上，死在他们最喜爱、最尊敬的院长手上。即使我知道我做的都是对的，即使我知道他们是罪有应得，但是那些孩子们是无辜的啊，他们为什么要去承担那些权利与欲望的腥风血雨所带来的后果呢……”

但是对于她来说，战争的伤痛从未离开。对于她而言，死亡并没有那么可怕，反倒像是一种解脱。

窗外鲜花盛开，阳光灿烂。在这阳光之下，有一列闪闪发光的、像毛毛虫一样在原野中前进的红色火车正载着没有经历过战火的年轻一代，驶向北方温暖的霍格沃茨城堡。

“我就想做一名小药剂师，整天帮别人配药，过着安逸平静的生活。”斯莱特林的小女巫说着自己的心愿，笑靥如花。

十九年过去了，一切太平。

——全文完——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【出场人物整理】（按出场顺序）  
> 简 梅拉妮娅 普林斯 琼斯  
> 西弗勒斯 斯内普  
> 蒂凡尼 黑尔  
> 莉莉 伊万斯  
> 玛丽 麦克唐纳  
> 克里斯蒂安娜  
> 爱德华 查理 琼斯  
> 詹姆 波特  
> 小天狼星 布莱克  
> 威廉 普林斯  
> 巴蒂 克劳奇  
> 康奈利 福吉  
> 阿拉斯托 穆迪  
> 查理 琼斯  
> 玛丽 琼斯  
> 艾琳 普林斯 斯内普  
> 艾伦 威廉 琼斯  
> 菲拉  
> 霍拉斯 斯拉霍格恩  
> 达摩克利斯 贝尔比  
> 阿尔吉 隆巴顿  
> 奥古斯塔 隆巴顿  
> 纳威 隆巴顿  
> 奥利凡德  
> 凯瑟琳 斯图尔特  
> 莱姆斯 卢平  
> 多洛雷斯 乌姆里奇  
> 戴安娜 克莱斯韦  
> 丹尼尔 克莱斯韦  
> 穆丽尔 普威特  
> 亚瑟 韦斯莱  
> 伊格内修斯 普威特  
> 莫莉 韦斯莱  
> 弗雷德 韦斯莱  
> 阿不福斯 邓布利多  
> 比尔 韦斯莱  
> 波比 庞弗雷  
> 夏洛特 斯图尔特  
> 丽莎 沃克  
> 伊丽莎白 贝尔  
> 安德鲁 约翰逊  
> 史蒂夫


	21. 【番外】一九七零

一九七零年，霍格沃茨。此时已到了春夏交替的时候，阳光逐渐充足起来。五年级的爱德华 琼斯从麦格教授的办公室出来后匆匆走下楼梯，往地下教室的方向走去。

十五岁的爱德华身形已经足够挺拔。他在过去一个月里又长高了一点，校服袖子已经能看出短了一截。看来他下次去霍格莫德的时候又要重做一套新的校服……他有些心烦意乱地拨了拨额前的碎发。

此时还没有下课，走廊上静悄悄的，只是偶尔能碰上无课的学生三三两两结伴而行。有个格兰芬多的姑娘走过来对爱德华兴奋地说：

“爱德华！你在上场比赛的表现真是精彩极了。幸好我们格兰芬多有你！”姑娘红着脸颊，显然意不在此。

爱德华停住脚步，转头看向那姑娘，眼神有些困惑，但他很快就反应过来。“谢谢你，但这并不是我一个人的功劳。”他语气温和地说。

“这是我自己做的巧克力，你愿意尝一尝吗？”姑娘不知从哪里拽出了一个包装精美的盒子，满脸期待地看着他。

“抱歉，我不喜欢吃甜食，”爱德华说，“你可以送给我们的队长弗兰克。他最喜欢吃甜的了。”

爱德华迈开步子走了，没有注意到身后的姑娘脸上露出了受伤的表情。从小到大的经历使他有了充足的经验去拒绝那些他并不想答应的请求。而自从来到霍格沃茨以后，好友弗兰克 隆巴顿就成了他最好的挡箭牌之一。那个家伙也很乐意充当这样的角色。

“你不知道艾丽斯看到那堆巧克力后是什么反应，哈哈她也有今天。”弗兰克曾和他嬉皮笑脸地说。

可他和弗兰克并不一样……不是吗？爱德华脸上露出了些许阴郁。麦格教授刚才的话还萦绕在他耳边……

“魔法部对于招收麻瓜出身的巫师有特殊规定。我很抱歉，琼斯先生。申请者必须要有三名任课教师的推荐……但我想这对你来说不是问题。当然，你也可以考虑别的职业。”

又是因为麻瓜出身……他要考虑别的职业吗？爱德华的眉毛轻轻皱起。他已经来到了阴暗的地下走廊，头顶上传来了上百把椅子与地面摩擦的声音——下课了。但地下教室里的魔药课还没有结束，他只得站在门口等待斯拉霍格恩教授结束他的长篇大论。

“很少有人能把缩身药剂做的这么完美……孩子，这不是光凭勤奋就能做到的……毋庸置疑的天赋……就连你的哥哥威廉……”

爱德华在听到这个名字后稍稍回神。威廉……威廉 普林斯。是啊，他是知道这个人的，每次他都在魔药课上出尽风头。不仅是魔药课——在上学期的黑魔法防御术课上，他用了几道咒语就击败了不巧和他分到一组的弗兰克……怎么，现在终于有一个人可以打败那个高傲自负的威廉 普林斯了吗？爱德华抬眼望去——

那是一个矮小瘦弱的小女孩。对，小女孩，爱德华下意识地想到。她栗色的头发胡乱盘在脑后，显得乱糟糟的；就连她的白衬衫上都沾上了几滴药汁。啧，不管怎么说，威廉 普林斯制作魔药时的从容与优雅她可没有学到半分。

可下一秒，这副有点邋遢的形象就在爱德华眼中消失不见了，取而代之的是红扑扑的脸颊和灿若星辰的眼神。女孩张口坚定地说：

“我以后就想当一名药剂师。”

爱德华紧紧盯着她。她才三年级，她未来的路还很长，不是吗？可她看上去是那么的坚定，没有一丝的犹豫。爱德华曾看过药剂师的宣传册，条件苛刻得吓人。

他们首先要在NEWTs考试中拿到五门“良好”，并通过第一次药剂师资格考试，然后在药店进行三年的学徒培训，期间通过第二次与第三次资格考试。这样苛刻的条件……她都知道吗？

果然，斯拉霍格恩教授沉吟道：“这可不是件容易的事。”

“没关系的，先生，”女孩说，“我早就知道了。”

魔药课结束了。学生们鱼贯而出，刚刚那个说自己想当药剂师的女孩走在人群的最后，爱德华一眼就捕捉到了她。她低着头，怀里抱着课本和一本厚厚的笔记，差点撞到爱德华身上。

“哦，真对不起。”女孩抬头看他。她的脸颊已经褪去了红色，露出了近乎病态的苍白。“我不是故意的。”她小心翼翼地说。

“没关系，”爱德华和蔼地说，“你那么想做药剂师吗？”他兴致盎然地盯着她的脸，想看看她会作何反应。

“我从很小的时候就想做药剂师了，”她抿起嘴唇，想了想，低下脑袋，“我一定可以做到的。”她低声说。

这一幕刻在爱德华记忆中许多年。直到很多年后他仍记得那一天光线昏暗的地下走廊，女孩乱糟糟的栗色头发、苍白的侧脸，她怀里的墨绿色书皮的笔记。书皮的右上角用银色的字写着——

简 普林斯

爱德华还想说什么，可是简抱着书已经走了。他目送着她的背影离开，心中暗自记下这个名字。

一年多以后，她的名字终于再次出现在他的生活中。此时爱德华七年级，刚刚成为学生会主席。他在级长包厢里接过夜间巡逻的分组名单，看到了她的名字写在自己名字之后。

简 梅拉妮娅 普林斯，斯莱特林学院，五年级

很好，他们再次相遇了，相遇在一九七一年阳光灿烂的秋天。


End file.
